Topeng
by zie06
Summary: Semua orang memiliki topeng mereka masing-masing. begitu juga denganku. tetapi, seiring aku mengenalmu topeng sedikit demi sedikit hancur. sehingga aku harus meninggalkanmu. safemnaru. hope you like it. review?
1. Chapter 1

Topeng punya Zie06

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

M, T+

SasufemNaru, Itakyuu slight rahasia

Romance, supernatural, fantasy, dll.

Semuanya hanyalah topeng. Tidak ada yang nyata di dunia ini. Karena semuanya hanyalah palsu. Aku pun sama. Kau pun sama. Mereka pun sama. Kita hanya pemain dalam drama dengan topeng yang menyembunyikan jadi diri kita sebenarnya.

Abal, gaje, gila, stress, aneh, ajaib, gender bender, yaoi, yuri (?), straight, dll.

Happy reading minna-san

..

Cerita ini dimulai di sebuah sekolah bernama Uchiha High School, yaitu sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional di pusat pemerintahan kerajaan Uchiha. Kerajaan Uchiha sendiri merupakan satu dari 5 kerajaan besar di dunia bawah dengan ibukotanya Konoha.

Di Uchiha High School, terdapat beberapa keistimewaan atau bisa dikatakan perbedaan di antara sekolah pada umumnya, yaitu:

Satu, kelas dibagi menjadi beberapa tingkatan yaitu kelas SA, A, B, C, dan D. Kelas yang paling tertinggi adalah kelas SA yang mempunyai murid hanya 10 murid saja dan kelas yang terendah yaitu kelas D mempunyai murid sebanyak 30 murid. Dan setiap kelas memiliki perbedaan lokasi, dekorasi maupun sistem pelajaran tersendiri.

Dua, di Uchiha High School terdapat sistem special card, yaitu kartu yang diberikan pada 100 murid peringkat teratas sekolah tersebut. Special card ini memuat nama, peringkat dan foto murid yang memilikinya. Dan setiap peringkat akan memiliki warna berbeda. Contohnya murid dengan peringkat 1 sampai sepuluh mendapatkan special card berwarna emas, sedangkan murid rangking 11-40 berwarna kuning cerah, murid dengan peringkat 41-60 berwarna kuning gelap, 61-80 berwarna kuning kemerahan sedangkan murid dengan rangking 81-100 berwarna orange.

Tiga, sistem penilaian dan pemberian raport di sini sedikit berbeda dimana setelah murid ujian, semua murid diberikan waktu libur selama dua bulan lamanya dan setelah nilai dan peringkat sudah diketahui, maka pihak sekolah akan mengirimkan kartu baru —bagi 100 murid terpintar— ataupun surat pengumuman hasil ujian melalui _kuchiyose _—semacam pemanggilan siluman tingkat rendah— yang akan mengirimkan surat nilai itu langsung kepada si murid.

Oleh karena itu, tidak sedikit dari mereka belajar mati-matian untuk mendapatkan kelas yang lebih bagus yang secara tidak langsung meningkatkan status social mereka.

_Seperti yang kita ketahui, dunia di bagi menjadi 3 yaitu dunia atas, manusia, dan bawah. Dunia atas dihuni oleh malaikat, dunia manusia tentu saja dihuni oleh hewan dan manusia sedangkan dunia bawah di huni oleh kita, para siluman dan iblis. Di dunia bawah sendiri, ada 5 strata social yang didasarkan oleh kekuatan kita. Artinya semakin kuat kekuatan kita, maka semakin tinggi pula strata kita. Dan bla… bla… bla…_

"Hah"

Naruto —gadis pirang bermata biru safir— menghela nafas bosan, memperhatikan guru sejarahnya —Umino Iruka— yang sejak 20 menit yang lalu masih semangat menjelaskan sejarah tentang terbentuknya dunia bawah serta kerajaan dunia bawah saat ini yang katanya penuh dengan nilai sejarah tanpa minat.

"Psst!"

Naruto menoleh ke samping, mengernyitkan dahinya melihat teman sekelasnya a.k.a Tenten yang tiba-tiba saja menyerahkan secarik kertas ke arahnya.

"Baca dulu" perintah Tenten seakan-akan bisa membaca pikirannya.

Mendesah pelan karena tidak ingin berdebat dengan gadis yang terkenal akan kekeras kepalaannya itu dan berakhir dengan detensi karena ketahuan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan guru sejarahnya yang tampak begitu menyeramkan ketika marah itu, Naruto pun dengan sedikit enggan mengambil kertas tersebut.

"**Apa kau ikut?"**

Naruto menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"**hn?"**

Naruto mengopernya ke belakang dengan cepat.

Sret!

"**Kami akan pergi berlibur bulan depan."**

Sret!

"**Oh"**

**CTAK!**

Sret!

"**Jadi?"**

Sret!

"**Hn"**

**CTAK! CTAK!**

Sret!

"**Kabari aku kalau kau ingin ikut!"**

Sret!

"**Hn"**

**CTAK! CTAK! CTAK!**

"Tidak bisakah kau memperbanyak kosa-katamu, Na-ru-to?" Tenten bangkit dari duduknya, setengah berteriak sembari menunjuk Naruto garang. Wajahnya memerah, layaknya kepiting yang terlalu lama direbus. Sedangkan yang dikatai aka Naruto menatapnya datar. Ia bahkan lebih memilih untuk membenarkan letak kaca mata tebalnya yang melorot.

"Tenten-san"

Aura hitam yang sangat tidak mengenakkan menguar diikuti dengan tubuh Tenten yang membeku.

"Ya, sensei" jawab Tenten dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Iruka sensei tersenyum begitu manis. Mirip seperti seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit. Sayangnya, senyuman itu berbanding terbalik dengan maksudnya.

"Keluar dari kelas dan bersihkan toilet sekolah sekarang juga!" teriakan nyaring menggema, cukup membuat burung gagak yang lagi anteng-antengnya bertengger di dahan pohon untuk berlari tunggang langgang.

"Ha'i sensei"

Dan kelaspun kembali berjalan seperti biasanya lengkap dengan senyuman Iruka sensei yang kembali menjelaskan sejarah kuno dunia bawah dengan semangat.

…

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat hari ini. Sangat lambat. Dimulai dari pelajaran (baca : ceramah panjang) Umino Iruka, guru sejarahnya tentang awal terbentuknya dunia bawah yang katanya dibangun oleh kekuatan legendaris 3 clan besar —Uchiha, Hyuga, Nara— serta bantuan dari 9 jinchuriki sehingga _Tara! _jadilah dunia bawah, tempat dimana para siluman yang dulu selalu diburu manusia berlindung.

Setelah pelajaran sejarah yang yang menurutnya begitu membosankan, pelajaran diteruskan dengan berlari mengelilingi sekolah yang luasnya _naudzubillah _yang tentu saja didukung dengan teriakan 'semangat masa muda' yang entah kenapa membuatnya malah semakin tidak bersemangat. Author yakin tidak ada yang perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang apa dan siapa yang mengajarkan pelajaran ini, bukan?.

Dan setelah melalui dua hal yang mampu membuat otak serta batinnya terkuras habis, di sinilah ia. Menatap hamparan langit biru yang hari ini cukup bersih dari kapas putih yang mengganggu. Angin lembut bergerak pelan, menerbangkan helaian rambut pirangnya yang bersinar di bawah sinar matahari siang. Membelainya lembut, seolah-olah merayunya untuk menutup iris safirnya untuk sejenak.

Di sampingnya, terlihat sekotak susu dan sebungkus roti melon yang sejak lima menit lalu tidak disentuh si pirang. Tampaknya Naruto lebih memilih memandang langit dengan awan yang berarak di atas sana daripada harus melayani cacing perutnya yang mengadakan konser dadakan di dalam perutnya. Toh, nafsu makannya memang sudah hancur beberapa menit yang lalu.

BRAK…

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara pintu dibanting dengan keras diikuti munculnya gadis bercepol dua a.k.a Tenten yang menghambur ke arahnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah dengan cairan bening menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

"Naru, aku kira.. kau sudah.. hiks.. mati" ucap gadis itu terbata-bata, sukses membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Mati?" beo Naruto tidak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan sehingga sahabatnya ini berfikir ia sudah mati? Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah melakukan tindakan apapun yang bisa membuat nyawanya melayang.

Gadis itu mengangguk, masih dengan air mata yang berlinang. "Apa mereka menyakitimu?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. Mata coklatnya kini mengamati tubuh Naruto dengan seksama.

Naruto semakin menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Memangnya siapa yang akan menyakitiku, Tenten?" Naruto mendesah berat. Merasa sedikit risih dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang terlampau aneh siang ini.

"Tentu saja mereka, Naruto! Ya ampun! Kalau bodoh jangan dipelihara!" geram Tenten. Hilang sudah rasa khawatirnya. Malah ia sekarang merasa kesal dengan sikap tidak acuh Naruto terhadap lingkungannya.

"Mereka?" Tanya Naruto _innocent, _yang tentu saja menuai geraman kekesalan Tenten. 'Oke, lupakan saja. Naruto itu tidak bodoh. Tapi, idiot!' batin Tenten yang saat ini ingin sekali meremukkan sesuatu.

**Flashback**

_Seperti biasa —ya, seperti biasa— keadaan kantin sekolah terlihat begitu ramai. Wajar, karena jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat, waktu yang pas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. _

_Begitu juga dengan yang dilakukan oleh pemeran utama kita kali ini yang sudah beberapa menit yang lalu telah ikut mengatri dengan begitu sabar di depan counter untuk memesan makanannya._

"_Satu roti melon dan susu jeruk" pesannya cepat, tidak membiarkan sapaan 'selamat siang' ataupun pertanyaan 'anda mau pesan apa?' dari sang penjaga counter. Maklum, ia bukanlah seorang Lady yang harus bertata karma di setiap waktu. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah para kaum borjuis ini. Lagipula, cacing diperutnya sudah berteriak dari tadi. _

"_Ini pesanan anda"_

"_Hn" sahut Naruto dengan cepat memberikan uang kepada penjaga itu dan…_

_BRUK…_

"_Ittai!" Naruto meringis pelan ketika merasakan nyeri di bagian bokongnya sembari mengutuk dalam hati siapapun yang menabraknya. _

"_Dobe" _

_TWICH!_

_Seakan-akan ada sakelar kecil di otaknya, aura hitam langsung menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Di dalam hidupnya, ia sangat benci dikatakan bodoh. "Maaf, tadi anda bilang apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sopan meskipun di dalam pikirannya sudah tersusun siksaan apa saja yang akan diterima orang —siluman— yang dengan lancangnya mengatainya 'dobe' tersebut. _

"_Ternyata tidak hanya bodoh, kau juga ternyata tuli, Do-be"_

_TWICH! TWICH!_

_Oke, cukup sudah. Ia memang sudah cukup sabar dari tadi. Tidak melabraknya dan mengeluarkan ucapan para binatang dan memilih untuk bersopan santun sedikit. Setidaknya ia masih mengingat beasiswanya yang mungkin saja terancam jika ia memaki murid lain yang notabene lebih diistimewakan dibandingkan dirinya yang murid beasiswa. Oke, itu tadi. Karena saat ini emosinya berada ditingkat paling tinggi._

_Ia bahkan tidak pernah seemosi ini sebelumnya. Biasanya, ia akan memilih untuk diam dan memendam amarahnya dalam-dalam. Memasang topeng poker facenya dan berlalu. Tapi, entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya ada siluman yang berhasil membuatnya emosi. Giginya bergemeletuk hebat. Tangannya terkepal keras. Ia sudah siap memukul wajah pemuda itu sampai—_

_[__**pesan author jika ada seseorang yang sedang keadaan lapar, jangan mengajaknya berkelahi karena emosinya akan cepat membesar jika dalam keadaan lapar**__]_

"_Sasuke-kun" mata biru safirnya menangkap seorang gadis pink yang langsung bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda itu. _

_Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke-kun itu hanya terdiam. Masih dengan wajah datarnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke gadis itu. "Hn" gumam Sasuke ambigu, masih melihat Naruto yang dengan senang hati di balas dengan deathglare terbaik miliknya._

_Merasa diabaikan, gadis itu melirik sedikit Naruto yang kini masih sibuk menatap tajam Sasuke. "Apa yang gadis bodoh ini lakukan padamu, Sasuke-kun?" _

_TWITCH… TWITCH… TWITCH…_

_Ribuan perempatan kecil bermunculan bak jamur. Mood yang jelek sejak pagi ditambah dengan ejekan sepasang kekasih (menurut pandangan Naruto) yang menyebalkan itu, sukses membuat emosinya siap meledak kapan saja. _

_Oke, ia memang cupu. Ia akui itu. Bahkan bayi baru lahirpun bisa dengan mudahnya melihat hal itu. Hanya saja bisakah mereka berhenti mengatainya seolah-olah kata 'cupu' itu kata yang lebih menjijikkan dari kotoran?_

_Dan bodoh?_

_Apakah cupu itu berarti bodoh?, batin Naruto dongkol. _

_**Oh ya, Apa kalian penasaran seperti apa tampang Naruto sekarang?**_

_**Oke, mari Author jelaskan.**_

_**Sebenarnya seragam sekolah Naruto hampir sama dengan murid lainnya. Hanya saja rok kotak-kotaknya yang seharusnya selutut, ia panjangi sampai ke mata kaki. Kemejanya juga tampak kebesaran untuk tubuhnya yang mungil. Bahkan, ia juga memakai sepatu hitam pentopel yang memang cukup besar juga. **_

_**Rambut yang panjangnya di atas pinggul ia belah dua, dan diikat ke samping. Plus, kaca mata tebal berframe hitam yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya membuatnya sukses menjadi seorang cupu sejati.**_

_**Penjelasan author, selesai.**_

_Back to the story._

"_Heh cupu! Apa kau bisu?"_

_Naruto menoleh. Memutuskan kontak matanya terhadap Sasuke. Mata birunya kini bertatapan dengan mata emerald gadis maniak pink tersebut. (pendapat Naruto)_

'_cantik sih, tapi sayang nyebelin' pikir Naruto lagi. _

_Merasa kesal karena tidak kunjung ada tanggapan dari si empu aka Naruto, ia pun beranjak dari sana tidak lupa menggandeng (baca: menarik) tangan Sasuke dan menabrakkan bahunya keras sehingga sukses membuat Naruto oleng. _

"_Ayo Sasuke-kun. Tidak ada gunanya kita menghabiskan waktu untuk gadis bodoh ini!_

_Sontak, kantin yang sunyi kini ramai dengan teriakan mengejek dan gelak tawa. Merasa terhibur dengan pertunjukan gratis yang baru saja selesai disuguhkan tersebut. _

_Naruto bangkit dengan tenang, tidak mengindahkan semua ejekan yang tertuju padanya. Menepuk pelan rok kotak-kotaknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin dengan tatapan datar. Seolah-olah, kejadian tadi hanyalah angin lalu baginya._

_Namun, jika kita perhatikan lebih dekat, kita bisa melihat kuku jarinya memutih diiringi dengan aura membunuh yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari tubuhnya. Ha-ah, sepertinya aka nada korban nanti malam._

_**End flashback**_

"Sekarang, apa kau mengerti Naru?" desak Tenten yang sedari tadi mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Oh, lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Naruto cuek bebek, lebih memilih menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang dibandingkan harus mengikuti sifat sahabatnya yang menurutnya selalu bersikap berlebihan kepada sesuatu. "Lagipula siapa dia? Kenapa kau sangat takut?"

"Ya ampun Naruto" Tenten hampir saja pingsan. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia menemukan siluman aneh macam temannya satu ini. "Dia itu Uchiha, Naru. Uchiha!" Tenten kembali berteriak keras, menjambak rambutnya saking frustasi.

"Lalu?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya, bingung. Semakin bingung lagi menghadapi sahabatnya yang begitu frustasi dengan kata Uchiha.

"Lalu?" Tenten membeo kesal. "Naru, Uchiha itu bangsawan iblis tingkat tertinggi dan yang kau hadapi tadi itu Uchiha Sasuke, Naru. Penerus kerajaan Uchiha ke dua setelah kakaknya. Lagipula ia pemegang kartu emas. Kau bisa mati jika berurusan dengan mereka, terlebih lagi _fans _mereka yang ganas" jelas Tenten merinding geli. Ia bahkan sangat ingat sekali ketika seorang siswi kelas satu —setingkat mereka— yang harus masuk rumah sakit selama dua bulan gara-gara nekat menyatakan cintanya pada hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Moodnya yang sudah buruk semakin buruk dengan sikap sahabatnya yang berlebihan. "Ingatkan aku berapa kali kau bersikap seperti ini, Tenten?"

"Err, sekali."

"Sekali?" Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Kau selalu melakukannya Tenten. Bahkan beribu kali."

"Tapi, ini berbeda dari yang kemarin-kemarin" elak Tenten. Mata coklatnya menatap Naruto penuh arti. "Apa boleh buat. Kita harus melakukannya" lanjutnya.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. 'melakukan apa?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

.

Oke, untuk sejenak kita tinggalkan dulu Tenten dan Naruto. Sekarang, mari kita beranjak ke sebuah tempat, tepatnya ke sebuah ruangan kelas.

XI SA.

Itulah yang terpampang di papan kecil di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Dikatakan SA atau _special A _karena kelas ini merupakan kelas tertinggi dan hanya bisa dimasuki oleh pemegang _gold card _sebagai 10 pemegang nilai tertinggi di sekolah tersebut.

Murid-murid tersebut adalah;

Satu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ketua kelas sekaligus ketua osis di sekolah ini sejak ia kelas satu, menggantikan anikinya yang lulus dari sekolah tersebut. Ia merupakan anak bungsu dari raja dan permaisuri kerajaan Uchiha, dan tentu saja menjadi calon pemegang tampuk kekuasaan kedua setelah anikinya, Uchiha Itachi. Ranking pertama di sekolahnya.

Dua, Haruno Sakura.

Wakil ketua kelas sekaligus wakil ketua osis pertama. Gadis dengan surai pink lembut yang memiliki mata _emerald _serta pukulan yang katanya mampu menghancurkan satu pulau sebesar Jepang sekalipun. (Author terlalu hiperbola di bagian ini). Peringkat ketiga di sekolah.

Tiga, Hyuga Hinata.

Sekretaris kelas sekaligus sekretaris osis. Terkenal akan sifatnya yang pemalu dan bicaranya yang terbata-bata meskipun kadang-kadang —ketika tidak gugup atau malu— ia bisa berbicara lancar. Tahun lalu, ia dinobatkan sebagai gadis tercantik ke dua versi majalah konoha Teens setelah Haruno Sakura. Peringkat keempat setelah Sakura.

Empat, Hyuga Neji.

Bendahara kelas sekaligus wakil ketua osis kedua. Terkenal dengan sikapnya yang disiplin waktu dan sangat menjunjung tinggi tradisi keluarga Hyuga. Peringkat ke lima di sekolah.

Lima, Akasuna Sasori.

Pemuda berwajah _baby face _yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya dalam mengendalikan ribuan boneka sekaligus. Ia juga merupakan pangeran bungsu dari kerajaan pasir, tetangga kerajaan Uchiha. Peringkat 6 di sekolah.

Enam, Uchiha Sai.

Statusnya hanya murid biasa. Terkenal akan lukisannya yang selalu menuai decak kagum para kritikus ataupun kolektor. Ah, jangan lupa dengan senyuman palsunya yang entah kenapa mampu meluluhkan ribuan gadis. Peringkat tujuh di sekolah.

Tujuh, Yamanaka Ino

Gadis dengan surai pirang pucat dengan mata safir laut. Terkenal akan kelembutannya dan kepintarannya dalam menganalisa berbagai jenis tumbuhan beracun. Di usianya yang masih 17 tahun, ia sudah pandai menjalankan bisnis toko yang menjual berbagai macam bunga dan tumbuhan obat. Peringkat kedelapan di sekolahnya.

Delapan, Inuzuka Kiba.

Pemuda pencinta anjing yang diantara mereka paling berisik. Memiliki tanda lahir taring di pipinya. Ia terkenal akan penciumannya yang tajam sehingga diangkat menjadi ketua divisi pelacak di kerajaan Uchiha. Peringkat kesembilan di sekolahnya.

Sembilan, Nara Shikamaru.

Status murid biasa. Pemuda yang terkenal jenius memecahkan kasus dan menyusun taktir perang sehingga dinobatkan sebagai salah satu jenderal perang kerajaan Uchiha ketika umurnya baru saja menginjak 10 tahun. Memiliki kebiasaan unik untuk selalu tidur dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada. Peringkat kesepuluh di sekolah.

Sepuluh, tidak diketahui. Tidak ada yang pernah bertemu ataupun bertutur sapa dengannya. Bahkan, anggota kelasnya sekalipun. Ia hanya akan datang ketika ujian semester dan menghilang setelah menyelesaikan ujiannya. Peringkat kedua setelah Uchiha Sasuke.

Oke, back to the story…

"Sampai di sini pelajaran kita hari ini, jangan lupa belajar untuk ujian sekolah minggu depan. Selamat siang" ucap Shizune —guru Matematika — menundukkan tubuhnya sejenak, dan berlalu dengan tenang dari kelas tersebut. Kelas yang hanya diikuti oleh 5 orang murid dari 9 murid yang ada.

Setelah kepergian sang guru Matematika, keheningan mulai menyapa kelas tersebut. Kelas yang ukurannya setengah dari lapangan bola itu tampak begitu indah dengan furniture mewah bergaya abad 19 yang di cat dengan warna krim lembut.

Di pojok kelas, tampak sebuah kasur King size warna coklat krim yang di atasnya sudah diisi oleh seorang pemuda yang kita kenal bernama Nara Shikamaru. Sebagai murid dengan nilai 10 tertinggi di sekolah, mereka memang dibebaskan untuk mendekorasi, membawa atau melakukan apapun semau mereka. Semuanya. Termasuk membawa kasur, perabotan kesayangan, makan di kelas ataupun membolos di setiap pelajaran. Sehingga bukan rahasia umum jika kelas SA begitu sepi.

Di samping kasur, terdapat 10 sofa yang ditata setengah lingkaran dengan berbagai warna kesukaan masing-masing murid yang tentunya dengan kelembutan menyamai sutra, mampu membuat siapapun betah mendudukinya berjam-jam lamanya.

Di sofa ketiga paling dekat dengan kasur kesayangan Shikamaru, dengan sofa berwarna biru gelap, duduk Uchiha Sasuke, ditemani oleh sebuah buku ensiklopedia tebal dan kopi hitam tanpa gula favoritnya. Ah, jangan lupakan gadis pencinta _pink _yang memang selalu berada di samping sang bungsu Uchiha kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Di sampingnya, Hyuga Neji tampak begitu santai membaca literatur bahasa Jepang. Dan paling pojok dari sofa, ditempati Inuzuka Kiba yang sejak masuk kelas sibuk bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru.

"Hah, ini membosankan!" Kiba, pemuda yang tidak pernah bersahabat dengan keheningan akhirnya mengerang keras, mata coklatnya merenggut kesal kearah keempat temannya yang masih saja asing dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Tampaknya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan gerutuan ataupun erangan bosan pemuda anjing tersebut.

"Ne, apa kalian tidak bosan?" Tanya Kiba membuka pembicaraan.

Hening.

Kiba mengerang keras. Ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan sesuatu saat ini juga. Apa salahnya sih menjawab, begitulah pikir sang bungsu Inuzuka.

"Ne, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh"

Tiba-tiba, Neji yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca berceletuk. Membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan, Sasuke sekalipun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Maksudku tentu saja kejadian di kantin" balas Neji.

"Ah, gadis cupu itu" Kiba memekik keras. Sukses membuatnya mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari Shikamaru yang terganggu akibat suara indah Kiba.

Neji mengangguk pelan. Menautkan jemarinya dengan tampang serius. Dahinya berkerut seiring dengan otaknya yang berpacu cepat. "Dia aneh"

Sakura mendengus. "Tentu saja dia aneh. Dia kan cupu."

Neji menggeleng pelan. "Bukan itu, Sakura. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kiba?" Neji menatap pemuda anjing itu yang sekarang malah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tetapi aku sempat merasakan tekanan yang sedikit familiar darinya." jawab Kiba sedikit sangsi dengan pendapatnya. "Apa mungkin dia itu Akasuna Naruko?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin kau salah Inuzuka." Sergah Sakura cepat, seraya memperlihatkan sebuah kertas dimana tercetak dengan jelas biodata sekaligus hasil ujian tahun kemarin. "Dari data tersebut, disebutkan jika gadis cupu itu menempati peringkat ke 194 dari 200 siswa. Jumlah chakra dan daya serangnya lemah sekali. Bahkan, ia membutuhkan waktu 15 menit hanya untuk membunuh satu Troiya*." Jelas Sakura menyeringai bangga.

"Hm. Kau benar. Mungkin saja kau terlalu lelah belajar sehingga otakmu _error, _Kiba" timpal Neji yang kemudian kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku literatur Jepang.

...

Siang yang panas telah berlalu, digantikan dengan senja dengan warna orange memenuhi langit dunia bawah. Meskipun dunia bawah, keadaannya sama dengan dunia manusia. Hanya saja penghuni dan barangnya memang cukup berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan dunia manusia.

Naruto kini dapat bernafas lega. Karena satu hari sudah berhasil ia lalui. Apalagi jika hari dimana pelajaran paling ia benci sudah berakhir. Diiringi oleh bunyi lonceng sekolah yang mirip suara lonceng di salah satu film horror yang pernah Author tonton, Naruto segera berlalu dari kelasnya.

Hari ini ia butuh pelampiasan. Pelampiasan atas rasa kesalnya yang menumpuk sejak tadi pagi. Dilihatnya Tenten berlari kearahnya. "Sial" rutuknya. Tadi, mereka memang sudah merencanakan untuk kabur dan bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu. Dan tentu saja Naruto menyetujuinya. Mengingat sahabat bercepolnya itu sangat khawatir akan keselamatan Naruto terhadap _fans _maniak pangeran bungsu yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak tadi.

Namun, untuk kali ini saja ia tidak ingin mematuhi ucapan gadis itu. Mengingat ia sedang membutuhkan pelampiasan akan kekesalannya itu. Dan melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Tenten adalah salah satu hal yang tidak akan ia lakukan.

BRAK…

Naruto mengerang keras. Tubuhnya dengan cepat terpelanting menabrak tembok dan berakhir dengan retakan besar. Ia mendecih pelan, mengutuk siapa saja yang berani menendangnya. Tampaknya, ia terlalu sibuk menghayal sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Heh, cupu!" Naruto mendelik, mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk melihat dua gadis bersurai merah dengan degradasi berbeda menatapnya marah.

'apa lagi ini?' batin Naruto bosan. Apa di sekolah ini hanya dia yang cupu sampai-sampai di_bully _seperti ini?

Naruto kembali meringis pelan, ketika salah seorang dari mereka mendekat dan menjambak surai pirangnya dari belakang. Ia bahkan merasakan jika beberapa helai rambutnya sudah tercabut.

"A-apa mau kalian?" lirih Naruto pelan. Mata birunya menatap mata merah gadis di depannya nyalang.

"Mau kami?" gadis itu menyeringai kejam. Disambut dengan seringai yang sama dengan temannya. "Ini!"

Naruto kembali terpental dan sialnya kembali menabrak tembok yang tadi retak menjadi hancur seketika. Sontak, Naruto memuntahkan gumpalan darah segar melalui mulutnya.

"Berani sekali kau menabrak Sasuke-sama" gadis yang baru saja menendangnya itu berteriak kesetanan. Mata merahnya menatap nyalang Naruto yang kini terduduk dengan tangan memegang perutnya.

"Menjijikkan. Seharusnya kau berkaca terlebih dahulu. Jangan harap kau bisa mengambil perhatian Sasuke-sama dengan tampang burukmu itu. Cih" timpal gadis lain menatap jijik Naruto yang memang sedari tadi terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak bergerak maupun melawan ketika gadis itu kembali menjambaki wajahnya. Membuat wajahnya yang penuh luka berhadapan dengan wajah gadis itu.

PLAK!

"hei, cupu! Katakan sesuatu. Apa kau bisu, hah" kesal gadis bersurai merah menyala itu, tangannya sudah gatal melayangkan tamparan keduanya ke pipi tan Naruto. Namun, sebelum tangannya mendarat di pipi Naruto, tangannya sudah ditangkap oleh tangan Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Bukan hanya menangkap, tetapi juga meremas.

"Argh!" gadis itu sontak menjerit, merasakan tulang tangannya remuk secara perlahan-lahan. Sedangkan temannya yang memiliki surai merah bata menganga dengan wajah yang menyiratkan keterkejutan yang besar. Tidak percaya dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Naruto yang memang sejak pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini selalu diam, tanpa melawan.

"Lepaskan Karin, brengsek" teriak gadis itu keras. Tangannya menggapai Naruto, berusaha untuk menjambak atau melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan sahabatnya yang merintih kesakitan. Namun, apa dayanya. Kakinya tidak mampu ia gerakkan sama sekali. Seolah-olah ada paku yang menancap kakinya ke tanah.

"Lepas, cupu" Karin, gadis bersurai merah menyala meronta semakin keras. Darahnya merembes melalui celah jari Naruto.

"Lepas, heh?" Naruto terkikik geli. Merasa bahwa ucapan Karin tadi hanyalah lelucon. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, menikmati angin malam yang menggelitiki wajahnya. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya. tidak peduli dengan teriakan kesakitan Karin ataupun makian gadis di sampingnya itu.

Toh, tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya. Ia sekarang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Taman yang memang tidak pernah dikunjungi sejak adanya taman baru yang memang lebih indah di depan sekolahnya.

"Membosankan" keluh Naruto akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Mata birunya secara perlahan berubah. Pupil matanya mengecil dan berganti menjadi orange menyala. Gigi putihnya meruncing diikuti dengan kuku jarinya yang memanjang, menembus kulit putih Karin.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. "Ne, tidak pernahkah kalian diajari sopan santun oleh orangtua kalian?" Tanya Naruto pelan lengkap dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Tampaknya kedua gadis itu masih _shock _dengan perubahan Naruto yang begitu cepat. Tekanan chakra Naruto pun begitu berbeda dengan tekanan aura gadis cupu yang mereka kenal. Sangat berbeda.

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Ternyata tidak ya" desahnya pelan. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk melepas kaca mata tebalnya yang memang sangat menyiksanya. Melipatnya santai dan memasukkannya ke tas ransel miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarkan kalian? Kalian mau, bukan?" usul Naruto riang, bertolak belakang dengan wajah kedua gadis itu yang berubah horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

….

Huwa…. Akhirnya selesai juga.

Maaf pendek. Saya memang sangat lemah dalam hal membuat cerita yang panjang. Dan maaf juga karena membuat fict baru. Padahal chapter kedua dari fict kemarin belum selesai tapi buat fict baru. Huhuhu.

Oh ya, ini penjelasan buat kata asing:

**Troiya adalah sejenis hewan liar yang tinggal di pedalaman hutan kematian. Tubuhnya sebesar 2 kali singa jantan. Troiya bentuk tubuhnya seperti singa, tetapi berwarna hitam. Memiliki semburan api hitam yang panas. Troiya itu Cuma imajinasi author saja, jadi jangan jari di google yah!**

Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya. Review yang membangun akan menjadi penentu keberlanjutan fict ini.

RnR please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, minna. Tadaima!

I am back! #lambai2tangan

Ada yang rindu Zie? #plak

Oke, mari kita lanjutkan.

Sebenarnya fict ini publish setiap 1 minggu sekali. Tapi karena Zie stuck di fict Trouble Maker jadinya fict topeng selesai beberapa hari lebih cepat. Untuk yang menunggu fict TM mohon sabar yah.

JAWAB PERTANYAAN

Satu, Ada yang bertanya, kenapa settingnya berganti terlalu cepat. Apalagi saat Naruto menghindari Tenten dan beralih ke taman belakang.

Good question.

Naruto memang kabur menyelinap gitu, terus larinya juga cepat. Tapi karena sibuk menahan amarahnya, ia jadi tidak sadar kalau dia lari ke taman belakang.

Gitu!

Terus, kalau tembok itu yah. Setting tempatnya sebenarnya sebelum taman, ada gedung yang gak kepake. Karena ada gedung baru tempat Naruto belajar. Taman belakang sama gedung lama itu ditinggalin. Terus gedung baru sama gedung baru itu jauh banget.

Maaf karena gak jelasin lebih detail di chapter 1. Hontou ni gomennasai.

Dua, terima kasih kritiknya yang soal pembatas '….' Akan zi perbaiki.

Tiga, Naruto itu berubah bukan karena udah malam. Naruto berubah kapanpun ia mau. Hanya saja, Naruto tidak bisa menahan cakranya jika kemarahannya meluap.

Semua yang review and kasih saran, makasih ya.

Aretabelya

Yui

Aki-chan

Dragon

LalaCukaCacuNaluCacu (zi yakin kamu masih bayi)

Kaname

Kyuuuu

Zukie1157

Aiko Michishige

Hanazawa kay

Kagaari

Mizu

SNlop

Zadita uchiha

Pororokkamj

Euishifujoshi

Kyuuuuuchan

Aichan14

bulanbiru

….

Topeng punya Zie06

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

M, T+

SasufemNaru, Itakyuu slight SasuSaku, GaafemNaru

Romance, supernatural, fantasy, hurt, dll.

Semuanya hanyalah topeng. Tidak ada yang nyata di dunia ini. Karena semuanya hanyalah palsu. Aku pun sama. Kau pun sama. Mereka pun sama. Kita hanya pemain dalam drama dengan topeng yang menyembunyikan jadi diri kita sebenarnya.

Abal, gaje, gila, stress, aneh, ajaib, gender bender, yaoi, yuri (?), straight, dll.

Happy reading minna-san

…

…

Pagi yang indah dengan cepat menggantikan malam yang dingin. Matahari yang begitu hangat menyentuh kulit, memberikan semangat baru untuk memulai aktivitas di hari ini. Namun, keadaan di Konoha High School begitu berbeda dibandingkan hari sebelumnya.

Raut takut dan khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah para murid di sana. Mereka berbicara berkelompok, dengan suara yang sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Tap! Tap!

Naruto yang baru saja datang di kelasnya segera mendudukan dirinya di bangku miliknya. Mata biru yang dihalangi lensa tebal melirik ke samping. Memeriksa jikalau sahabat bercepolnya sudah datang. Namun, matanya tidak menangkap adanya gadis manis di sana.

'mungkin telat bangun' pikirnya yang berinisiatif untuk membunuh waktu paginya itu dengan membaca buku fisikanya.

"Naruto" Namun, sebelum niatnya tersampaikan, Tenten sudah lebih dulu muncul. Dibelakangnya Matsuri tersenyum ramah kepadanya, membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi salam.

"Ohayou" sapa Naruto riang. Menampilkan senyum tipisnya yang memang sangat jarang ia tampilkan, kecuali kepada beberapa orang yang ia anggap penting.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?" Tanya Tenten setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto. Diikuti Matsuri yang duduk di bangku depan Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas berat. Jika Matsuri dan Tenten sudah mulai mengatakan kalimat ambigu seperti 'Kau sudah mendengarnya' atau 'kau tau tidak?' itu berarti satu hal.

GOSIP!

Mereka berdua pasti akan menceritakan semua gossip terhangat yang baru keluar dari panggangan lengkap dengan rincian, data dan tambahan bumbu. Bisa dikatakan, mereka berdua adalah ratu gossip di sekolah ini.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika sedang malas bicara. Lagipula, ia terlalu malas mengurusi masalah orang lain yang tidak penting menurutnya.

"Coba kutebak. Kau tidak tau, kan?!"

Naruto mengangguk.

Matsuri mendesah pelan diikuti dengan Tenten yang menepuk jidatnya. "Cerita tentang Karin dan Tayuya, Naruto. Kau ini tinggal di gua ya?" Matsuri merenggut kesal.

"Bukan di gua Matsuri, tetapi di apartement" koreksi Naruto yang langsung diberi hadiah berupa pelototan yang berarti _gue juga tau itu, bego _dari Matsuri. Dan tentu saja Naruto menanggapinya acuh. Menurutnya, pelototan Matsuri itu tidak ada seram-seramnya. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi malam, mereka di serang"

Matsuri mengangguk semangat. "Lukanya cukup parah. Bahkan, saat ini mereka masih koma di rumah sakit. Apa menurutmu monster hutan kematian datang menyerang?" tanyanya, meminta pendapat kedua temannya.

TAK!

"Ittai!"

"Mana ada monster hutan kematian datang ke sekolah, Matsuri. Kau pikir berapa jarak sekolah ini dengan hutan kematian?" Tenten, pelaku penjitakan mendengus pelan. Tidak percaya dengan pemikiran aneh sahabatnya itu yang notabene memiliki tingkat kepintaran jauh di atas mereka.

"Hei, berhenti menjitakku!" protes Matsuri tidak terima, mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya ke depan.

"Ka—"

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Ucapan Tenten pun terhenti dengan berbunyinya bel sekolah, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan" bisik Matsuri sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kelas D dengan riang, tidak lupa membalas sapaan beberapa pemuda yang menyapanya di pintu.

Sepeninggalan Matsuri, Tenten menatap Naruto yang sedikit berbeda pagi ini. Entah mengapa, aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto sedikit berbeda dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Err, bagaimana ya mengatakannya. Lebih sedikit bersahabat mungkin?

"Naruto, ada hal menyenangkan terjadi?" Tanya Tenten heran. Sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan aura Naruto yang tiba-tiba sedikit ringan, tidak berat dan sendu.

Naruto yang ditanyai membalas tatapan Tenten. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Begitulah" jawabnya tenang.

…

…

Sedangkan, di tempat lain tepatnya di sebuah taman bunga mawar yang ditata mengelilingi sebuah bangunan kecil berukir bunga mawar menyerupai sangkar emas yang di dalamnya terdapat meja cukup besar dengan kursi mewah tetapi elegan yang mengelilingi meja tersebut. Di sana, duduklah seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir ke atas yang tengah menguap lebar. Tidak peduli dengan seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia 25 tahun yang menatapnya _intens_.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya lelaki dengan tanda lahir menyerupai keriput dan rambut hitam panjang diikat menatap Shikamaru tenang.

"Untuk saat ini kita belum mendapatkan bukti kuat, Itachi-sama" balas Shikamaru menghela nafas. Diletakkannya beberapa lembar foto di atas meja.

"Apa yang menghalangimu?" Tanya Itachi tenang, mengambil salah satu foto yang menampilkan gambar seorang gadis berambut merah tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan pergelangan tangannya yang hancur.

"Entahlah"

Itachi menautkan alisnya. "Apa sebegitu sulitnya menemukan pelakunya?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya pelan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Begitulah yang Mulia. Kiba bahkan dibuat bingung karenanya" jawabnya kesal. Sudah ribuan kasus ia pecahkan, bahkan hanya dengan melihat tempat lokasi kejadian dalam waktu tidak sampai satu jam. Namun, sekarang ia bahkan belum memecahkannya meskipun ia sudah mengerahkan kemampuan melacak clan Inuzuka.

Itachi hanya menggeleng pasrah. Ia tahu harga diri Shikamaru sedikit tercoreng gara-gara insiden kecil ini. "Berarti musuh kita kali ini cukup berbahaya. Tapi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula, setelah kedua gadis itu sadar, kita pasti mendapatkan titik terangnya" hibur Itachi sembari menjentikkan jarinya. Dalam sekejap mata, seorang _maid _sudah siap dengan teko berlapis emas di sampingnya. "Kopi" tawarnya dengan senyuman sejuta _dollar_nya.

…

…

_Darah. Darah dimana-dimana. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada warna hitam dan genangan darah berbau besi._

_Gelap. Terlalu gelap di sini. Ia menginginkan cahaya. Sedikit saja cahaya. _

_Ia takut. Sangat takut. Firasatnya buruk. Firasatnya sedari tadi menyuruhnya untuk berlari, menjauh sejauh kaki kecilnya membawa ia pergi dari tempat ini._

_Bau amis semakin tercium dengan pekikan dan teriakan kesakitan yang semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya._

_Tap!_

_Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tubuhnya beringsut ke belakang sampai pundaknya menyentuh penghalang keras yang ia yakini adalah tembok. Sukses membuatnya merutuk, memaki tembok dan siapapun yang membuatnya dalam hati._

_Menyerah akan semua perasaan kalut dan bingung yang semakin menggerogoti hatinya, mulutnya akhirnya terbuka. Ia perlu menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang bercokol di otaknya, meskipun ia tahu jika orang yang dihadapannya kemungkinan besar tidak akan menjawabnya atau yang lebih parah langsung membunuhnya._

_Tetapi, bukankah itu lebih baik daripada mati penasaran, bukan?. _

"…_.."_

_Ia tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba, suaranya tercekat dalam tenggorokannya. Tidak bisa keluar meskipun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga. 'sial' rutuknya dalam hati ketika tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mematuhi perintahnya. Tadi suaranya, sekarang tubuhnya? sempurna._

_Namun, sebuah tangan kasar menghentikan rutukannya. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Rasa takut menyeruak, menyelimuti hatinya. Tangan asing itu terasa begitu kasar, membuatnya merasa sakit meskipun tangan itu hanya menyentuh dagunya. _

"_Kau takut?" Tanya orang asing itu pelan. Ibu jarinya semakin berani bergerak, mengusap kasar bibirnya._

_Ia mengangguk. Tubuhnya semakin menggila. Ia semakin bergetar ketakutan. Pikirannya berterbangan tanpa arah. Ribuan pikiran negative bercokol di otaknya. _

'_Apakah aku selanjutnya?'_

'_Bisakah aku selamat?'_

'_seseorang, tolong aku!'_

"Aaaaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak cukup keras. Peluh membasahi dahinya. Mata sejernih langit miliknya bergerak liar, mencoba mengenali dimana tempat ia berada sekarang. Setelah ia mengetahui bahwa ia berada di atap sekolahnya, barulah ia tenang.

"Mimpi itu lagi" gumamnya sembari memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ribuan memori masa lalunya menyeruak bak recorder rusak, menayangkan ingatan buruknya terus menerus meskipun ia berusaha untuk mengindahkannya.

Sejenak, Naruto terdiam. Memejamkan matanya pelan dengan isakan yang mulai keluar dari sela bibir merah cherrynya. "Kaa-san, bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi, kita akan bersatu kembali" gumamnya pelan diikuti dengan semilir angin yang bertiup kencang. Membawa ucapannya itu ke atas langit sana.

…

…

"Sasuke-kun"

GREP!

"Kau baru darimana, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Bisa dikatakan, ia sudah kebal dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang seharusnya mampu membuat siluman sekuat apapun mati dalam sekejap. (author mulai lebay dibagian ini). Namun, tentu saja tidak akan mempan jika berhadapan dengan gadis pencinta _pink _kita kali ini.

"Hn"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kau itu dingin sekali" keluh gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya ke depan. Imut sih, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Malah ia semakin muak dengan tingkah sok imut gadis Haruno itu.

"Berisik" bentak Sasuke menghentakkan lengannya kuat dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun ia melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya campur aduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Sakura menoleh, menatap sesosok pemuda bermata lavender yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Hum, aku baik-baik saja Neji" jawab Sakura menyeka air matanya yang berhasil keluar dari iris emeraldnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja manja, Sakura."

"Mendokusei"

Kiba dan Shikamaru tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka diikuti dengan Ino dan Sai yang bergandengan tangan di belakang mereka.

TAK!

"Ittai" ringis Kiba, menatap si pelaku penjitakan sengit.

"Ada apa Kiba-kun? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Tanya si pelaku penjitakan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Mata biru abu-abunya menatap mata coklat Kiba langsung, menciptakan percikan listrik kasat mata yang hanya terjadi di adegan anime saja. Sukses membuat keempat temannya ber_sweetdrop_ ria.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku, hah?!"

"Karena kau menghina Sakura, bodoh"

"Aku tidak menghinanya. Cuma mengatakan ia manja, pirang!"

"Mendokusei" _/shika/_

"Diam kau, rusa!" /_Ino & Kiba/_

"Aku ini siluman burung hantu, Kiba" /_shika/_

"Siapa yang bertanya!" /_Kiba/_

"Dasar bodoh!" _/Ino/_

"Diam kau Ino-pig" /_Kiba/_

"Siapa yang yang bilang pig, anjing!" /_Ino/_

Bla… bla… bla…

Dan berlanjutlah pertengkaran konyol yang dilakukan Shika-Ino-Kiba yang Author pun tidak tau dan tidak mau tau kapan berhentinya. Jadi, mari kita SKIP cerita ini dan berganti setting di kediaman keluarga Akasuna pada sore hari.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Naruto-sama" ucap Iruka, pelayan pribadi Naruto sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"Nii-sama?"

"Di perpustakaan Naruto-sama" jawab Iruka sopan seraya mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang menuju ruang perpustakaan yang berada di lantai satu mansion mereka itu.

Tap!

KRIET!

"Onii-sama"

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang saat ini tengah duduk nyaman di sofa merah maroon menoleh sebentar, sebelum kembali melanjutkan membaca buku tebal bercover coklat usang di tangannya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Naru?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Dasar, sudah jelaskan jika aku sudah pulang, balas Naruto dalam hati. Sedikit kesal dengan basa basi sang kakak yang tidak berubah dari dulu. "Menurut Nii-sama?" Tanya Naruto balik, menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis di balik bukunya. "Bersihkan dirimu dan kita makan malam, Naru" ucap —perintah—nya tegas tetapi terselip nada halus di sana.

Naruto mengangguk patuh, berbalik arah dan meninggalkan kakaknya itu yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sedih tanpa ia sadari.

…

…

Bunyi piring dan garpu perak yang sesekali beradu menjadi music bagi Naruto saat ini. Ruangan makan yang sangat luas dengan sedikit furniture mewah —meja makan panjang, dua kursi empuk di dua ujungnya serta lampu gantung mewah berwarna merah sendu— di dalamnya.

Sesekali Naruto melirik dalam diam pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata segelap malam yang tengah mengiris potongan daging steak dengan tenang. Begitu tenang sehingga sama sekali tidak terusik dengan tatapan Naruto.

"Iruka" panggil Naruto, masih dengan tangannya yang mengiris potongan daging steak menjadi kecil-kecil. Memotongnya semakin kecil tanpa berniat untuk memakannya.

"Ya, Naruto-sama"

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan gaunku?" Tanya Naruto _to the point. _

"Sudah nona."

"Bagus" puji Naruto yang kemudian beralih menatap kakaknya yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin Nii katakan, sekarang!"

….

….

Di tempat lain, jauh dari mansion Akasuna tetapi masih bersetting ruang makan, terlihatlah 7 orang berpakaian bangsawan tengah menyantap hidangan makan malam yang luar biasa banyaknya. Saking banyaknya, dibutuhkan lebih dari 20 orang untuk menghabiskannya.

Apakah mereka terlalu lapar sehingga makanan yang disediakan melebihi kapasitas perut orang dewasa normal?

Tentu saja tidak. Malam ini adalah malam penjamuan keluarga Haruno, keluarga kerajaan sebelah yang terkenal dengan julukan negeri Sakura, negeri kecil yang indah tetapi sangat makmur.

Raja Fugaku, selaku tuan rumah sekaligus raja dari kerajaan uchiha duduk di meja paling ujung. Disebelah kanannya duduk Uchiha Mikoto, sang permaisuri. Diikuti Mebuki Haruno, ibunda dari Haruno Sakura. Diujung meja, berhadapan dengan Fugaku, duduklah Kizashi Haruno, ayahanda sekaligus raja kerajaan Haruno.

Di sebelah Kizashi, secara berurutan duduk Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke dan terakhir Uchiha Itachi. Sejak 30 menit yang lalu, mereka makan dengan tenang. Tidak ada obrolan apapun. Hanya music lembut yang dimainkan grup music kerajaan yang mengisi keheningan.

Meskipun begitu, tentu saja lirikan ataupun bahasa tubuh lain mengambil alih fungsi bibir kali ini. Terlebih lagi Sakura yang sejak pertama kali jamuan makan malam ini dimulai sudah melirik teman makan disebelahnya, dengan harapan besar pemuda itu membalas lirikannya. Meskipun hal itu membuatnya ribuan kali harus menelan pil kekecewaan karena pemuda tersebut sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

Padahal, ia sudah berdandan berjam-jam, membeli parfum dari negeri seberang laut, serta menyiapkan gaun terbaik jauh-jauh hari hanya untuk tampil sempurna malam ini. Tapi, apa yang ia dapatkan? Hanya sakit hati.

"Hah" tanpa sadar, Sakura mendesah pelan. Rasa daging Grogia* yang terkenal akan kelembutan dan kenikmatan dagingnya bahkan terasa hambar di lidahnya kali ini.

"Apa makanannya tidak cocok untukmu, Sakura?"

"Eh" Sakura memekik pelan. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan permaisuri Mikoto yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Sontak, acara makan itu terhenti dengan semua tatapan mata tertuju padanya, kecuali Sasuke yang masih asik mengiris dagingnya.

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia. Tentu saja makanan ini enak" jawab Sakura sopan dengan senyum terpaksanya. Hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Mikoto. Sebagai seorang ratu yang selalu dikelilingi banyak penjilat setiap hari, ia sudah bisa mengetahui jika Sakura sedang memperlihatkan sebuah senyum palsu padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang dan jangan mengatakan yang mulia. Mulai sekarang panggil saya dengan sebutan Okaa-sama." Balas Mikoto dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat muda dibandingkan umur sebenarnya. Mata hitam khas Uchihanya beralih ke sebelah Sakura. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto lagi meminta pendapat sang anak bungsu.

"Hn" balas Sasuke ambigu, sembari mengelap bibirnya dengan _tissue_.

Mikoto kembali mengulum senyum lembut. "Nah, sudah diputuskan. Tahun depan setelah kalian lulus kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan antara Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke." Putus Mikoto akhirnya, tersenyum begitu bahagia. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi gelas wine dengan tangan kanannya, diikuti oleh semua orang termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa terkecuali.

"Semoga hubungan mereka langgeng sampai maut menjemput mereka" ucap Mikoto lagi, meneguk cairan itu sampai tandas. Perasaan bahagia dan hangat menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Terutama bagi Mikoto dan Fugaku yang memang sejak dulu mendambakan seorang cucu yang kemungkinan besar tidak bisa dikabulkan oleh anak sulungnya, Itachi.

….

….

Malam ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Matanya itu seakan-akan memiliki keinginan sendiri untuk tetap terjaga. Mengerang kesal karena rasa kantuk yang tidak kunjung datang, Naruto akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya. Disambarnya jaket orange kesayangannya dan membuka jendela balkonnya lebar-lebar. Ia membutuhkan udara segar.

Mengendap pelan layaknya seorang pencuri, Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju balkon. Setelah merasa yakin jika cakranya sudah menghilang sempurna, ia akhirnya turun dari balkonnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Mengapa harus mengendap?

Jawabannya karena Ia masih terlalu malas berhadapan dengan kakaknya yang selalu mengekangnya. Bahkan, ia tadi dimarahi habis-habisan karena secara tidak sengaja membuat dua gadis lemah mengalami patah di sekujur tubuhnya dan masih mengalami koma di rumah sakit. Naruto mendengus geli. Ia tidak pernah tau gadis lemah bisa mengancam bahkan membuatnya terluka. Well, meskipun ia membalasnya berkali-kali lipat sih.

Naruto yang kini sedang dilanda rasa bosan yang begitu kuat dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke utara dan setelah menempuh jarak 10 km, ia sudah bisa melihat sebuah danau besar yang memancarkan cahaya bulan yang bersinar di atas sana. Danau tersebut berada ditengah hutan yang memang tidak ada yang memasukinya. Rumor hantu dan monster kuatlah yang menjadikan hutan tersebut sangat enggan untuk dijelajahi.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto tersenyum senang. Mata birunya berbinar takjub, menatap air jernih yang berkilau bak berlian. Dengan cepat, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke danau tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Tidak dihiraukannya tiupan angin jahil yang membelai tubuh telanjangnya. Toh, ia adalah siluman dengan cakra angina, jadi tidak akan sejarah siluman cakra angin jatuh sakit karena masuk angin, bukan?.

BYUR!

Naruto tertawa pelan tatkala rasa dingin bak es menyentuh kulitnya. Ia bahkan sudah berenang ke sana kemari dengan riang. Tampaknya ia begitu menikmati waktu sendirinya yang memang jarang ia dapatkan dan juga rasa dingin air yang menyentuh kulitnya terasa begitu menyegarkan.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, seorang pemuda dengan surai raven memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub.

….

….

Tidak jauh dari sana, terlihatlah sesosok siluet. Pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan tumbuh saling berdempetan membuat tubuhnya tersamarkan dengan sempurna. Sosok itu tengah duduk santai, bersandar di dahan pohon yang menghadap ke danau.

Mata hitam kelamnya sejak 10 menit yang lalu sudah memandangi danau itu, tepatnya saat dimana Naruto tengah melumuri tubuhnya dengan cairan bunga Cairon*. Sontak, bau harum bunga yang manis —perpaduan wangi strawberry, jeruk mandarin dan _jasmine_— menguar, memenuhi seluruh sudut hutan itu dengan wangi menggodanya.

Tidak tahan dengan godaan nikmat di depan matanya, sosok itu kemudian berdiri. Posisinya yang lebih tinggi mengingat ia masih ada di dahan pohon, membuatnya bisa melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto dengan cukup jelas.

Kulit tan yang lembut tanpa bercak merah apapun, bibirnya yang begitu menggodanya sedari tadi dan mata birunya yang terlihat begitu indah di bawah sinar , jangan lupa tubuh tannya yang langsing dengan _tattoo _rumit di perut bagian pusat terlihat begitu seksi di matanya.

Sempurna.

Sosok itu tersenyum misterius. Beruntung sekali ia hari ini. Setelah mengurung diri sekaligus mengutuk beberapa orang yang membuat _mood_nya berada ditingkat terendah, dan berakhir dengan kaburnya ia ke hutan untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Dan Tara! Siapa yang menyangka ia akan mendapatkan _jackpot _seorang malaikat cantik yang jatuh dari langit.

"Akan kudapatkan kau, Hime" gumamnya pelan sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dalam pusaran api kecil.

….

….

Back to Naru!

"Hah, segarnya" desah Naruto puas. Mandi di bawah sinar rembulan ditemani ikan lucu penghuni danau serta berlulur dengan bunga Cairon, 7 dari bunga terwangi di dunia bawah membuat _mood_nya meningkat drastis. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika danau yang ia temukan secara tidak sengaja 7 tahun yang lalu bisa berguna saat ini.

"Wah, wah, wah. Kukira siapa, ternyata malaikat jatuh"

Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika. Matanya terbelalak kaget dengan kedatangan siluman selain dirinya. 'bagaimana bisa' pikir Naruto kaget. Sejak ia datang di hutan ini, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan tekanan cakra siapapun.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto mendesis waspada. Matanya berkilat tajam kearah sesosok siluman yang kini menyeringai. Tudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan bagian hidung mancung dan bibirnya tidak luput dari pengamatan Naruto.

"Malaikat yang galak ternyata. Tapi aku suka" seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar, seakan-akan membelah wajahnya menjadi dua. "Katakan! siapa namamu, manis?" lanjutnya yang ternyata seorang penggombal.

Naruto mendecih pelan. "Memangnya siapa kau sampai aku harus memberikan namaku padamu, heh?" cibir Naruto sinis lengkap dengan tatapan tajam andalannya. Berharap dengan tatapan tajamnya yang memang begitu menyeramkan —menurut pengakuan beberapa korbannya—, sosok penghancur _mood_nya itu lari ketakutan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Nanti kau jatuh cinta" ucap sosok itu dengan penuh percaya diri, sukses membuat Naruto cengo di tempat. Keinginan untuk membunuh sosok itu saat ini juga semakin besar. Terlebih lagi dengan adanya fakta bahwa mereka hanya berdua di hutan yang sepi ini. Jadi, tidak masalahkan ia membunuhnya?

Senyuman malaikat kematiannya mulai melebar, diiringi dengan aura hitam pekat yang secara perlahan menguar dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bersinar diiringi dengan pupil matanya yang mengecil berwarna orange. Kukunya mulai memanjang dan muncul 9 ekor berwarna orange lembut di belakang tubuhnya. telinga rubah menyembul seiring dengan tekanan cakranya yang meningkat. "Ne, apa kau tau?"

Sosok itu terdiam, tetapi hanya dengan melihat gerakan tubuhnya Naruto tau jika sosok itu tersentak kaget. mungkin karena takut dengan perubahannya yang tiba-tiba atau kaget dengan aura hitam pekat yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Naruto tidak peduli yang mana. Lagipula, sosok itu hanya akan menjadi mayat beberapa saat lagi.

"Sejak lahir aku sangat membenci pengganggu. Dan kau sudah berani menggangguku. Lagipula…" Naruto merenggangkan otot jarinya sampai berbunyi 'krek' lalu melirik sosok itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Kau sudah mengetahui rahasia terbesarku. jadi—"

"Kau akan membunuhku?" potong sosok itu dengan nada meremehkan dan Naruto tidak suka itu. Baru pertama kalinya ada siluman yang bersikap santai dalam menghadapinya. Bahkan, kakaknya saja yang notabene sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak kecil baru bisa menghentikan rasa takutnya setelah melihatnya berubah wujud sebanyak 4 kali. Tapi, pemuda itu—

"Jika kau berfikir aku akan takut dengan perubahanmu itu, kau salah nona. Justru sebaliknya. Lagipula…" pemuda itu sengaja menggantung ucapannya. Ia malah sibuk memperhatikan penampilan baru Naruto yang terlihat semakin cantik dengan bulu rubahnya yang orange menyala. "Apa kau yakin menyerangku dengan penampilan seperti itu?" lanjutnya dengan seringai mesumnya, seraya menunjuk Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah menahan amarah. "Tentu saja ak—"

Tunggu dulu!

Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghentikan ucapannya yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Entah mengapa kali ini ia tidak merasa yakin dengan ucapannya. Apalagi dengan senyuman mesum sosok di depannya itu membuat ia merasa semakin tidak yakin. 'ada yang salah' pikir Naruto, memaksa otaknya untuk berfikir cepat. Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah dengan otaknya yang terlalu ia paksakan.

WUSSSS!

Angin dingin musim gugur berhembus, menampar kulit tannya seakan-akan memberitahukan Naruto jawabannya yang sukses membuat wajahnya memucat pasi.

Astaga!

Naruto memekik histeris dalam hati seraya memndurkan tubuhnya ke dalam danau yang lebih dalam. Dengan cepat ia menceburkan tubuhnya sampai pundaknya saja yang muncul di permukaan air. "Kau!" Naruto menatap nyalang sosok itu yang malah membalasnya dengan seringai jahil.

"Sudah sadar, Hime?" Tanya sosok itu yang dengan santainya mencomot pakaian Naruto asal yang memang berada di samping pemuda itu sejak tadi. "Membutuhkannya, Hime?" Tanya sosok itu tenang, tidak terpengaruh dengan intensitas kebencian yang dilayangkan Naruto kepadanya.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Pakaianku. Dengan. Tangan. Kotormu. Itu. Brengsek!" desis naruto menekankan seluruh katanya, tidak suka barangnya disentuh siapapun, terutama oleh sosok siluman mesum yang sudah ia anggap musuh tersebut.

"Well" sosok itu menggantung ucapannya sejenak, sembari tangan kirinya menenteng baju dalam Naruto yang sukses membuat si empu pakaian terpekik kaget dengan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya sembari mengumpat sosok itu 'mesum'. Namun, sosok itu malah menyeringai senang. Tampaknya ia begitu menikmati perannya sebagai orang mesum di fict author satu ini. "Seharusnya nona berterimakasih padaku. Coba bayangkan bagaimana malunya nona jika nona menyerangku dalam keadaan seperti itu"

"Cih" Naruto mendecih pelan, memalinkan wajahnya ke samping. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak akan rela mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia hanya akan mengucapkan kata itu ketika ia benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto _straight to the point. _Ia sudah malas berbasa-basi. Lagipula, ia sudah meninggalkan kamarnya berjam-jam yang lalu. Bisa saja Iruka memasuki kamarnya dan mengamuk dan yang paling mengerikannya adalah ceramah panjang dan membosankan dari kakaknya yang memang sangat _overprotektif _terhadapnya. Mungkin saja kakaknya juga akan membakar semua persediaan ramennya selama sebulan sebagai hukuman

Argh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto frustasi, terutama di kata terakhir. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa ramen. Ramen adalah udara baginya. Tanpa ramen ia hanyalah tubuh yang tidak memiliki nyawa.

Oke, back to the story.

"Mauku?" sosok itu malah balik bertanya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas ia letakkan di dagunya, berpose berfikir. Setelah lama terdiam, sosok itu kembali menatap sosok _naked_ Naruto —kepala sampai pundak dan gundukan dadanya yang sedikit terlihat— sebelum senyuman tipis tercetak di bibirnya. Sukses, membuat Naruto merinding disko.

'Jangan-jangan…'

….

….

Pagi yang dingin. Jam dinding di kamarnya baru saja menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Dua jam sebelum ia dibangunkan pelayan pribadinya. Itu berarti ia masih memiliki waktu cukup untuk menutup matanya yang terjaga semalaman. Berlatih —mengamuk— di salah satu tempat latihan rahasianya selama berjam-jam _non stop _membuat tubuhnya terasa begitu pegal.

Namun, setelah beberapa puluh menit mencoba, tetap saja ia tidak bisa. Matanya seakan-akan punya pikiran sendiri, meskipun tubuhnya sudah berteriak kelelahan. Pikirannya melayang ke sebuah danau yang ia kunjungi tadi malam.

Sebuah senyum tulus yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan kesemua orang bahkan keluarganya sekalipun terpatri di bibirnya. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa menghangat ketika memikirkan pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan gadis rubah berekor Sembilan yang galak tapi manis.

Ekspresi marahnya terlihat begitu imut —meskipun semua makhluk di dunia ini melihatnya sebagai ekspresi seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa—.

Wajah merahnya yang mirip makanan favoritenya.

Suara seksinya yang mampu membuat libidonya bergejolak.

Kulit tannya yang begitu menggoda untuk ditandai.

Mata birunya yang begitu menghangatkan, selalu menggodanya untuk selalu menatapnya.

Bibir mungilnya yang memerah tampak nikmat untuk dilumat.

Dan dadanya ya—

"Huaaaaa, apa yang kupikirkan?" pekik Sasuke OOC dalam hati. wajah putihnya terlihat merona merah. Untung tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya. Bisa dibayangkan seperti apa gemparnya dunia bawah ini jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pangeran dengan julukan _poker face prince_ memerah layaknya gadis yang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Oh, harga dirinya bisa hancur berkeping-keping.

Tok! Tok!

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun?"

Sasuke mendecih pelan, tidak rela jika khayalannya akan malaikat rubahnya diganggu. "Hn" gumam Sasuke pelan.

KRIET!

Sesosok pemuda yang mirip dengannya tetapi lebih dewasa dengan rambut panjang diikat muncul dibalik pintu mahoni. Itachi tersenyum tipis ketika melihat adiknya masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi ngawur.

Sasuke yang ditanya hanya mendelikkan mata hitamnya kesal. Ya iyalah. Mana ada orang yang ganggu waktu tidur dikatakan tidak mengganggu. Dasar aneh. Mungkin itulah yang akan dikatakan Sasuke jika sang author memberikannya peran sedikit OOC di fict ini. Hm, setidaknya belum. #dichidori.

"Apa maumu Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke jengkel setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak jengkel jika ia harus menghentikan acara menghayalkan kekasih ehem calon kekasih hatinya hanya untuk mendapatkan pertanyaan ngawur sang kakak. Ia bahkan tidak memasukkan suffix 'sama' dalam menyebut nama kakaknya tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan pendapatmu saja, otouto"

"Hn"

"Apa menurutmu aku dan Kyuubi serasi?" Tanya Itachi pelan sembari matanya mengamati raut wajah Sasuke yang masih saja datar.

Sedangkan, dilain pihak, Sasuke sedang dilanda kebingungan. Bukankah sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan anak sulung tetua Uzumaki-Namikaze itu Itachilah yang paling optimis tentang hubungan terlarangnya itu. Buktinya saja ia bahkan sudah melamar Kyuubi dan sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Hn?"

Itachi menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu adiknya bingung dengan pertanyaannya itu meskipun dibalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Kau tau. Aku hanya merasa bersalah padamu. Karenaku kaulah yang akhirnya ditunangkan dengan Haruno itu. Aku… minta maaf" mata Itachi menyendu, menundukkan wajahnya menghadap lantai marmer. Tangannya terkepal erat, berusaha meredam rasa bersalah yang semakin menggerogoti hatinya. Ia tidak percaya ibunya akan secepat itu menikahkan Sasuke yang notabene masih sangat muda.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, tanpa menanggapi ataupun melihat sosok Itachi yang begitu rapuh di depannya. Sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Meraih kenop pintu berlapis emas itu dan melirik Itachi sekejap kemudian masuk tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

BLAM!

…

…

**1 minggu kemudian.**

Keadaan sekolah hari ini sangat ribut. Semua murid tampak begitu sibuk dengan tumpukan buku yang menggunung di meja mereka. Wajah pucat pasi yang kekurangan asupan gizi, aura suram yang mengelilingi mereka serta pakaian yang kusut menjadi pemandangan biasa pagi ini.

Tap!

Bruk!

Naruto yang baru saja menduduki bangkunya pagi ini dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sahabatnya Tenten yang memang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan pendiskripsian author di atas tengah duduk di bangkunya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ataupun mengucapkan ucapan 'Ohayou' yang selalu ia ucapkan selama ini. Tampaknya ia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sehingga sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sontak, keringat berbentuk biji salak menggantung di dahi Naruto. Sedikit merasa aneh sekaligus kasihan melihat raut wajah sahabatnya itu yang begitu serius. Selama ini, Tenten memang dikenal sebagai sosok yang enerjik dan anti belajar. "Tenten?"

Tenten yang sedari terpaku dengan buku tebal kusam menoleh ke samping dan terkejut ketika mata coklatnya menangkap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Na-naru, sejak kapan kau datang" pekik Tenten tanpa sadar, melepaskan buku tebalnya dengan bunyi 'BAM' pelan.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Sejak tadi. Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

Tenten menghela nafas berat. "Jangan katakan kau lupa lagi, Naruto! Hari ini kita ujian tertulis lho"

Naruto kembali menaikkan alisnya. Apa hubungannya sakit dengan ujian?, pikir Naruto yang memang otaknya sedang _error _#digampared. "Lalu?" beo Naruto.

Tenten melebarkan matanya sampai batas maksimal. "Lalu?" Tenten membeo kesal. Berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. "Naruto, kita ini sudah kelas dua. Semester ini adalah semester penentu kelulusan kita tahun depan. Jika poin kita jatuh lagi, bisa mati kita. Dan apa kau tahu. Semua murid di sekolah ini bahkan begadang satu bulan hanya untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk ujian hari ini. Apalagi kita yang kelas terendah. Kita seharusnya begadang selama satu tahun, Naruto! Dan…." Tenten terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti. Rasa frustasinya akan pelajaran yang tidak kunjung ia melekat di otaknya dan rasa kesalnya akan sifat tidak peduli Naruto membuatnya tidak sadar menjadi bahan tontonan murid lain yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tertarik.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kelas ini jika Tenten yang sifatnya tomboy dan suka sekali mengantarkan murid lain yang jahil kepadanya ke rumah sakit dengan selamat sentosa akan berubah 180 derajat jika berhadapan dengan Naruto, gadis cupu yang selalu cuek bahkan saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"…Kau mengerti sekarang, Naruto?" Tenten mengehentikan ceramah panjangnya yang kurang lebih berdurai 20 menit dengan nada yang ditinggikan beberapa oktaf sembari menunjuk Naruto tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hai, sensei" balas Naruto pura-pura mengerti meskipun ia sama sekali tidak menyimak sama sekali apapun yang diucapkan Tenten tadi. Namun, hal itu cukup membuat senyum puas tercetak di bibir Tenten. Ternyata menceramahi —curhat— Naruto membuat perasaan lega.

"Ne, Tenten" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Ya"

"Bisakah kau duduk. Iruka sensei sudah masuk lho" bisik Naruto menyeringai senang yang sukses membuat air muka Tenten berubah menjadi pucat bak mayat.

'Mampus gue!"

…..

…..

RnR please

…..

…..

Penjelasan tanda *

**Grogia : daging terlezat di dunia bawah. Kalau kalian pernah menonton sword art online ketika Kirito memanah hewan mirip kelinci. Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itulah bentuk hewan dan rasanya. **

**Cairon : bunga yang bentuknya mirip bunga sepatu tapi memiliki kantung untuk menyimpan cairan. Biasanya bunga ini diburu untuk dijadikan parfum. Itu juga yang dijadikan Sakura sebagai parfum pas jamuan makan malam tadi. **

Chapter dua cukup ini aja ya. Untuk chapter selanjutnya ada ItaKyuu *yay* dan ujian fisik. Jadi, mohon reviewnya.

Oh, ya! Aku pengen minta saran. Apa pas ujian besok identitas Naruto terungkap apa tidak ya?

Lalu, di ujian fisiknya Zi sedikit bingung. Karena ada 2 jalan cerita, jadi Zi pengen minta pendapat kalian.

Untuk ujian fisiknya mau battle one by one atau berkelompok?

Kalau berkelompok Zi mau kasih pasangan kayak gini:

Naruto-Sasuke

Sakura-Sasori

Naruko(Naruto)-Shikamaru

Kiba-Hinata

Tenten-Neji

Sai-Ino

Dan pasangan lain belum ditentukan.

Mohon pendapatnya. Minta pendapatnya juga untuk chapter yang ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay minna..

Ketemu lagi dengan Zie.

Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan fict lanjutan Zie ini.

Oke, sekarang Zie mau jawab pertanyaan kalian terlebih dahulu.

**Apa Iruka jadi guru kelas atau pelayan Naruto? Apa itu typo?**

**Jwb : itu bukan typo guys. Kalian tau kan kalau kakaknya Naruto aka Sasori sangat sayang pada adiknya. Jadi, ia menyuruh Iruka untuk mengawasi Naruto. Sasori memang sering pergi keluar kota untuk menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai pangeran mahkota.**

**Apa 'sosok' yang menggoda Naruto itu Sasuke? Kok OOC?**

**Emang Zie buat OOC, tapi hanya di dekat Naruto. Zie suka Sasuke yang OOC. Kyaaaaaaaaa #ditampared**

**Kenapa Naruto gak sadar pas gak pake baju? Kenapa mandi gak pake baju dalam?**

**Namanya aja mandi. Lagipula Naruto pikit tidak ada orang yang akan melihatnya. Namanya aja hutan. Lagipula Naruto ada scene luluran. Jadi gak mungkin pake baju dalam. **

**Pemberitahuan lagi, Kushina gak mati. Dan ada beberapa misteri item yang akan terungkap sedikit demi sedikit kenapa Naruto memakai marga Akasuna. Kenapa Naruto menyamar dan lainnya.**

**Tentang kekuatan Naruto, yah! Itu rahasia.**

**Wajah dan penampilan Naruto sebagai gadis cupu dan sebagai Akasuna Naruto beda. Jika Akasuna Naruto itu selalu memakai jaket hitam dan bersikap cool, terus matanya hitam dan rambutnya merah menyala. Ia juga memiliki tekanan cakra dan bau yang berbeda dengan Naruto. **

**Tentang kekuatannya juga beda lho!**

**Terus, Naruto cupu dengan Naruto versi mandi di danau cukup mirip. Yang membedakannya adalah kumis. Naruto cupu gak punya kumis (karena make up) dan kuping rubah.**

**Btw, biasanya Zi bisa selesai bikin fict 3 hari. Itu sudah mencakup edit ulang dan pemeriksaan typo. Tapi Zi itu sering males update karena harus ngenet dulu.. jadi, kalau nanti Zi hiatusnya lamaaaa banget kalian bisa ngingetin Zi di fb Zifue Putri atau BBM 5217DA48. Mempererat tali silaturahmi sesama reader and author gak apa-apa kan?**

**Thanks to:**

**Kaname, pororokkamj, kaarikirin Kalukatoderi, HiNa devilfujoshi, Guest, akamira, Himawari, aichan14, Narudesu, Akasia Cheonsa, Memo, Millkie, Princes aurel, Arum Junnie, annisa,ajja.39, aegyeo789, Ceei SanaRier, Kyuuuuu, Hanazawa kay, zadita uchiha, Guest, Kagaari, xxxSN, aiko Michishige, yui, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, dragon, sapphire always for onyx, aretabelva, zukie1157 **

….

….

Topeng punya Zie06

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

M, T+

SasufemNaru slight Itakyuu, SasuSaku, GaafemNaru

Romance, supernatural, fantasy, hurt, dll.

Semuanya hanyalah topeng. Tidak ada yang nyata di dunia ini. Karena semuanya hanyalah palsu. Aku pun sama. Kau pun sama. Mereka pun sama. Kita hanya pemain dalam drama dengan topeng yang menyembunyikan jadi diri kita sebenarnya.

Abal, gaje, gila, stress, aneh, ajaib, gender bender, yaoi, yuri (?), straight, dll.

Happy reading minna-san

…

…

09.10

Suasana kelas saat ini terlihat begitu berbeda seperti biasanya. Jika di hari biasanya kita dapat melihat pemandangan setengah dari siswa di kelas ini tertidur, seperempatnya bermain secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan sisanya memakan cemilan yang disembunyikan di dalam meja, khusus untuk hari ini semuanya tidak ada.

Sama sekali tidak ada.

Bahkan, Chouji, pemuda tambun yang tidak suka dipanggil gendut yang hobinya makan cemilan di dalam kelas pun untuk hari ini tidak memakan cemilannya. Wajah gemuknya bahkan sudah mengucurkan berliter-liter keringat dingin. (author lebay di kalimat ini)

Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku pada gadis manis yang berperan sebagai gadis cupu yang saat ini lebih memilih untuk tidur di atas mejanya dengan beralaskan lengannya sendiri. Kertas jawaban dan soal yang seharusnya ia kerjakan tertata rapi, dengan bentuk menyerupai berbagai macam hewan origami di sampingnya.

Sebuah dengkuran halus dengan punggung yang naik turun memasok udara menandakan bahwa ia sedang asik-asiknya bermain di alam mimpinya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran Iruka yang memang sejak awal pertemuan mereka di kelas satu —saat itu Iruka menjadi wali kelasnya—, ia sudah bersikap seperti itu.

"Bisikan kematian kalian tinggal 20 menit lagi" teriakan Iruka yang menggema di dalam kelas D itu bukan semakin membuat semuanya tenang karena ujian hampir berakhir, malah sebaliknya. Suara kertas dibuka tidak sabar serta bisikan lirih semakin riuh.

"Sial, mati aku"

"Kami-sama, tolong hambamu ini"

"A atau B sih"

"Sial! Aku lupa belajar bagian ini"

"Zzzzzzzzzz" (Naruto)

Well, selamat berjuang kelas D dan selamat tidur, Naruto.

….

….

Jika tadi kita sudah melihat keadaan mengenaskan dari kelas D, sekarang mari kita beralih ke kelas terbaik di Uchiha Academy.

Kelas SA.

Kelas yang untuk pertama kalinya dalam 1 tahun ini lengkap, yaitu 10 murid.

Berbeda dengan semua kelas yang kemungkinan besar heboh karena tingkat kesulitan soal yang tahun ini meningkat secara tiba-tiba, kelas SA kita satu ini tampak begitu tenang mengerjakan soal. Saking tenangnya, Shikamaru bahkan sudah menyelami dunia mimpi sejak satu jam yang lalu, Kiba yang sudah asik bermain dengan Akamaru yang lagi-lagi ia bawa meskipun sudah mendapat teguran dari beberapa temannya.

SRET!

"Sensei, saya sudah selesai" ujar seorang gadis dengan jaket hitam yang menutupi kemeja putihnya serta tudung yang cukup besar sehingga melingkupi setengah dari wajahnya tenang.

Tsunade, kepala sekolah merangkap pengawas ujian khusus kelas SA menatap gadis itu tenang. "Oh, Kau sudah selesai Akasuna Naruko? Taruh di atas mejamu. Nanti sensei akan mengambilnya" ujarnya sebelum meminum segelas sake dingin yang memang sengaja ia bawa tadi.

"Boleh saya keluar, sensei?" ijin Naruko sopan. Ia sudah sangat bosan berada di kelas ini. bahkan, sofa selembut awan berwarna merah gelap tidak mampu membuatnya betah berada di kelas ini.

Tsunade menoleh ke Naruko sejenak sebelum menegak sake dalam gelasnya tandas. "Tentu"

….

….

"Akhirnya" desahan lega meluncur dari bibir tipis Tenten. Saat ini, mereka berada di taman depan sekolah yang selalu penuh dengan murid ketika jam istirahat berlangsung. Barisan bunga cantik yang berwarna warni dan barisan pohon hijau yang rindang menjadi daya tarik taman ini. Tidak heran, taman yang luasnya seluas lapangan bola itu langsung dipenuhi oleh para murid sesaat setelah bel istirahat dibunyikan.

Suara gelak tawa ataupun teriakan frustasi terdengar silih berganti, seiring dengan banyaknya murid yang datang di taman ini. Wajah yang tadinya pasi kini sudah berwarna kembali.

Contohnya saja Tenten. Gadis yang memang sejak awal sudah frustasi akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega dan duduk tenang sseperti biasanya. Di samping Tenten, tampak Matsuri —murid kelas A, peringkat 18— dan Shion —murid kelas A, peringkat 15— duduk tenang, menyeruput _ocha _yang mereka beli di kantin sekolah.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia sudah sibuk membaca sebuah buku dengan huruf yunani kuno sejak pertama kali duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

"Naru"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Naruto menoleh ke samping. Menatap ketiga temannya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Masalah ujian tadi, aku rasa tingkat kesulitannya bertambah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naruto terdiam. Telunjuk kirinya ia letakkan di dagu dengan pose detektif. "Entahlah" Naruto mengedikkan bahunya cuek sembari membenarkan letak kacamata botol sapinya yang melorot. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Shion?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Eh, menurutku memang lebih sulit. Dan aku rasa untuk ujian praktek kita kali ini juga" balas gadis berambut pirang dengan iris mata ungu muda itu, melirik Naruto yang kembali membaca bukunya tanpa mempedulikan lirikan penuh arti dari ketiga temannya.

"Kau benar, pasti akan sangat sulit" timpal Tenten dengan suara yang sedikit ia besarkan, sengaja menyenggol Naruto agak keras sehingga cukup membuat kegiatan membacanya terganggu. Mendelik kesal ke arah ketiga temannya itu.

"Apa?"

"Naru. Kau tidak akan bermalas-malasan lagi, kan?" Tanya Tenten dengan senyuman _angel _miliknya yang malah terlihat seperti seringai iblis bagi Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat. "Ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Untuk semester ini aku akan serius" ucapnya yang menuai pekikan senang ketiga sahabatnya karena mereka tahu jika Naruto tidak akan bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

….

FIRST DAY

….

Keesokan harinya, rombongan murid kelas dua yang seharusnya berjumlah 200 murid —minus Karin dan Tayuya yang masih koma di rumah sakit— berkumpul di area luar hutan kematian barat. Hutan kematian barat adalah salah satu dari 4 hutan kematian di kerajaan Uchiha. Hutan yang terkenal akan hembusan anginnya yang selalu berhembus tidak tentu arah dan monsternya yang kebanyakan bertipe angin. Meskipun ada juga monster tipe tanah, api, dan air di sana.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih 15 menit. Itu berarti 15 menit lagi pembukaan dari kepala sekolah dimulai. Naruto yang saat ini berada di barisan paling belakang —bersandar di pohon— ujung kanan hanya menghela nafas berat ketika dua teman kelasnya Chouji dan Tenten yang terlihat begitu bersemangat pagi ini. Ia bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala kedua teman kelasnya itu ketika mereka mengetahui jika ujian kali ini dilaksanakan di hutan kematian barat.

Tahun lalu, ujian dilaksanakan di hutan kematian timur yang dipenuhi dengan bukit terjal yang kadang menyemburkan air panas secara tiba-tiba yang mampu membuat kulit siapapun terbakar. Tahun yang lalunya lagi, dilaksanakan di hutan kematian selatan yang penuh dengan lumpur hisap serta monster ikan yang menjijikkan.

Sehingga, Naruto pun cukup senang ketika mengetahui jika ujiannya dilaksanakan di hutan kematian barat. Itu berarti tidak ada lumpur, ikan, ataupun semburan api panas yang merepotkannya. Terlebih lagi sebagai pengguna elemen angin yang mengandalkan kecepatan —meskipun Chouji menggunakannya untuk menggembungkan tubuhnya— mereka memang cukup diuntungkan dalam hal ini. Meskipun mereka harus mengeluarkan cakranya lebih besar daripada biasanya agar kekuatan serangan mereka bisa mengena ke lawan mereka.

Menyerah akan tingkat ababil kedua temannya itu, mata biru Naruto kini beralih ke barisan kelas lain yang memang masih sepi. Apalagi dengan anggota kelas SA yang berada di ujung lainnya yang hanya diisi oleh Sasori, Naruko, Sakura dan Sasuke.

Hal ini disebabkan oleh jam berkumpul yang ditetapkan sekolah terlalu pagi sehingga tidak heran banyak murid yang belum datang. Bahkan Sasori yang baru saja datang beberapa menit yang lalu terlihat sesekali menguap ngantuk dengan matanya yang sedikit memerah. Naruto mendesah pelan, merasa jika kakaknya itu terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk ikut tes fisik hari ini. Padahal, meskipun tidak ikut juga anggota SA pasti akan lulus, bukan?

Kemudian, matanya beralih ke samping Sasori. Di sana, ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang berdiri menempel layaknya perangko dengan Sakura yang tampak asik menceritakan sesuatu dan Sasuke yang menanggapinya acuh. Sesekali gadis itu terkikik geli dengan raut yang memang cukup lucu jika diperhatikan. Hanya saja, sikapnya yang sering menyebalkan dan ucapan 'pedas'nya membuat sisi lucunya hilang di mata Naruto.

"Selamat datang di hutan kematian barat"

Sebuah suara lantang dan tegas mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Di sana, di atas podium tinggi terlihat seorang wanita berdada besar dengan rambut pirang dan mata hijaunya yang cantik. Di belakangnya, berdiri seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang tengah menggendong seekor babi berwarna _pink._

"Hari ini, kalian akan melakukan ujian fisik sebagai tanda bahwa kalian siap masuk ke kelas tiga. Ujian untuk kelas dua ini berbeda dengan ujian kelas 1 yang hanya mengalahkan _Troiya _saja. Ujian kali ini lebih dari itu. Ujian ini adalah ujian penentu kalian layak di sebut murid Uchiha academy apa tidak. Kalian akan berada di hutan kematian selama 3 hari. Setelah waktu habis, kalian akan diteleportasi secara paksa. Misi kalian adalah mendapatkan poin sebanyak-banyaknya. Kami sudah mendata semua monster yang hidup di sini dan meletakkan monster poin. Tugas kalian adalah mendapatkan monster poin sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu tiga hari. Kalian mengerti?" teriak Tsunade berapi-api. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Tsunade adalah kepala sekolah yang menjunjung tinggi nama Uchiha Academy.

"Monster di sini ada 4 macam. _Troiya_ tipe angin poin 5, _parelka _tipe api poin 7, _lumia _tipe air poin 10, _Rotia _tipe tanah poin 15. Kami akan membentuk kelompok acak beranggotakan 2 orang" Lanjut Shizune, asisten Tsunade tenang diikuti dengan suara oing-oing yang entah berarti apa dari babi _pink _kecil di lengannya itu.

Sontak, bisikan pelan bermunculan bak jamur di musim hujan. Ada yang protes, terpekik senang ataupun hanya diam tanpa terpengaruh _massa_ sedikitpun. Yang paling mendominasi objek dalam pembicaraan mereka tentu saja anak kelas SA yang terkenal kuat dan memiliki paras rupawan. Membayangkan jika akan bersama dengan salah seorang murid SA selama 3 hari membuat mereka semakin bersemangat, sampai melupakan keberadaan Tsunade dan Shizune yang ber_sweetdrop_ ria.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-sama"

"Mudah-mudahan aku bersama Sakura-sama"

"Hei, Kiba-sama lebih keren"

"Kau gila! Shikamaru-sama lebih keren."

Well, sebaiknya kita SKIP saja yang tidak penting.

…..

….

'Sudah jam 7.15 menit' batin Shikamaru dalam hati. Melirik Kiba —partnernya— sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Namun, sebelum ia memasuki dunia mimpi suara derak pintu yang dibuka mengejutkannya diikuti dengan kemunculan Itachi yang memakai pakaian hitam khas pangeran.

"Apa kalian lelah menunggu?" tanyanya berbasa-basi setelah duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. Menunggu selama 2 jam sudah pasti membuatnya lelah. Apalagi jika saat ini ia ditemani oleh _partner_nya yang memang sangat anti dengan kata sepi. Sejenak mereka terdiam sebelum Shikamaru melirik ke arah Kiba yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Itachi-sama" panggil pemuda jabrik dengan tanda taring di masing-masing pipinya itu. Mata coklatnya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa terjadi hal buruk?"

Kiba —partner Shikamaru— kembali melirik Shikamaru takut. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan tidak sabar Itachi. Gigi taringnya menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Meredam rasa takut yang menusuk ulu hatinya.

Sementara Shikamaru hanya terdiam, meskipun hatinya ragu. Setelah lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak boleh menunda-nunda pekerjaannya. "Kami sudah tau siapa pelakunya"

…

…

Sementara di hutan kematian.

Sepasang siluman berbeda fisik dan kelamin tampak _hampir _berjalan beriringan dengan aura tidak nyaman keluar di antara mereka.

Sasuke, pemuda tampan dengan hakama putih dan obi ungunya berjalan begitu cepat. Sejak 20 menit setelah ia memasuki hutan kematian, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak melirik _partner _yang akan hidup bersamanya selama 3 hari sedetik pun. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan _partner_rnya yang kesulitan menyamakan derap langkah kaki Sasuke yang lebar.

Sedangkan Naruto, gadis cupu yang moodnya sebelas-duabelas sama dengan Sasuke hanya mengikuti langkah cepat Sasuke dari belakang dengan agak berlari kecil tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya terlalu kesal dengan Dewi Fortuna yang tidak memihaknya pagi ini. Harus bersama dengan pangeran brengsek, sombong macam Uchiha Sasuke selama tiga hari di hutan kematian merupakan cobaan terbesar baginya.

Padahal, ketika saat gilirannya mengambil _slot _tadi, ia sudah sangat berharap dipasangkan dengan Sasori, Tenten atau Chouji sekalian. Siapapun itu kecuali tidak dengan pemuda brengsek macam Sasuke yang entah kenapa memiliki ribuan penggemar yang mengerikan. Ia bahkan sudah mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari gadis maniak _pink _yang hampir membuat nyawanya terbang ke alam barzah jika tidak ditahan oleh boneka Sasori lengkap dengan tatapan setajam silet dari Sakura yang seolah-olah mengatakan _jauhi-Sasuke-kun-atau-kau-mati _yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut, malah semakin membuatnya benci terhadap segala sesuatu tentangnya.

Lagipula, ayolah! Siapa juga yang mau merebut Sasuke yang notabene sangat ia benci. Membayangkan ia bersama, menghirup udara yang sama dengannya saja sudah membuatnya muak. Apalagi harus menjadikan Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya. _Hell! _

Kresek!

"Aw!" Naruto yang terlalu sibuk mengutuk Sasuke dan Sakura tampaknya tidak menyadari akan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti sehingga tabrakan kecil tidak bisa ia hindari. Seraya mengelus dahinya yang terantuk pundak lebar Sasuke, mata birunya menatap keadaan sekitar.

Kresek!

"Jangan bergerak!" suara _baritone_ yang berat menyapa indera pendengaran Naruto. Mengangguk patuh, Naruto pun terdiam dengan Sasuke yang melangkah maju ke depannya.

Dari semak-semak, muncullah seekor monster Troiya jenis angin. Berbeda dengan troiya jenis api yang tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar dari singa jantan, Troiya jenis angin lebih kecil dan ramping. Dengan warna putih belang biru. Kukunya dua kali lebih besar dan panjang. Sebuah benda menyala berbentuk persegi berwarna biru dengan angka 5 melayang di atas kepalanya.

"Itu Troiya" bisik Naruto pelan yang masih dapat didengar Sasuke.

"Hn" balas Sasuke ambigu sebelum menghilang dan muncul di belakang Troiya tersebut.

"**Chidori" **rapal Sasuke dengan pola melingkar berwarna biru bertuliskan huruf kuno muncul di telapak tangan kanan Sasuke. Yang sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi aliran listrik yang mengeluarkan bunyi bising.

BLAST!

"GOARRR"

Suara aungan yang cukup memekakkan telinga terdengar memenuhi hutan, mengejutkan gagak yang bertengger tidak jauh dari sana dan langsung terbang menjauh dari tempat SasuNaru berada.

…..

…..

Di sisi hutan yang jauh dari pasangan SasuNaru, terlihatlah pasangan lain yang cukup serasi menurut author. Pasangan itu adalah Haruno Sakura dan Akasuna Sasori.

"Argh, dasar menyebalkan"

Sasori, pemuda ma—tampan yang sedari tadi berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat pohon besar yang kini tumbang akibat pukulan bertenaga monster Sakura. Sebelas-dua belas dengan nasib sang adik, Sasori yang notabene pencinta kedamaian harus mendapatkan _partner _merepotkan macam Sakura yang bahkan sebelum acara berburu dimulai sudah membuatnya begitu kerepotan. Ia bahkan sudah hampir membunuh adik tercintanya.

Alasannya? Sakura tidak rela Sasuke bersama dengan gadis cupu aka Naruto.

Ia bahkan hampir saja merenggang nyawa akibat melerai Sakura yang hampir memukul telak Naruto jika saja ia tidak sigap mengeluarkan salah satu boneka kugutsunya untuk menahan pukulan tersebut.

Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan nyawa sang adik tercinta sudah melayang ke langit ketujuh dan bisa saja ia pun menyusul tidak lama kemudian. Mengingat sifat Sakura yang terlalu _possesif _terhadap Sasuke.

"Dasar merepotkan" keluh Sasori sepelan mungkin. Ia tidak mau ada pertempuran tidak perlu di antara mereka.

GOARR!

Sasori dan Sakura tersentak kaget. Kini, di depan mereka berdiri satu troiya tipe angin dan lumia tipe air yang berdiri tenang di atas permukaan sungai.

Lumia adalah monster tipe air dengan tubuh mirip manusia tetapi berwarna biru tanpa rambut. Matanya besar berwarna biru tua dengan jemari panjangnya yang disatukan oleh kelenjar mirip kaki bebek. Sedangkan kakinya menyatu dengan air. Tubuhnya transparan sehingga Sasori bisa melihat organ tubuhnya dengan cukup jelas. Giginya cukup tajam dan kuat untuk mengoyak daging segar dengan taring yang sedikit mencuat. Sebuah monster poin warna putih dengan nomor 10 bergantung di kepalanya.

Melihat dua monster yang bertipe beda itu sontak membuat Sasori berlari ke depan Sakura, mengeluarkan boneka tipe api yang mirip laba-laba tetapi memiliki 2 pasang tangan cepat. Mata hitamnya menatap awas dua monster itu silih bergantian.

GOAR!

Manik hitamnya terbelalak kaget ketika Troiya itu menghilang, Kemudian muncul di depannya dengan cepat.

NYIT!

Sasori segera menarik bonekanya. Menghalangi gigi monster itu yang siap menghancurkan tempurung kepalanya dengan sepasang tangan paling atas bonekanya. Sepasang tangannya yang lain memegang tangan monster itu kuat.

"**Katon : Fire burning" **mulut boneka itu terbuka dengan corong besi mencuat dari mulutnya. Seketika itu, pola sihir berwarna merah muncul dan berubah menjadi semburan api merah yang langsung membakar wajah monster di depannya itu cepat.

Sasori menghela nafas berat. Mata hitamnya melirik Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sakura, ka—"

GOARRR!

Duak!

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Sasori yang tidak siap menerima serangan terhempas ke belakang keras, menyebabkan ia memuntahkan cairan merah hangat dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya reflex memegang perut kanannya yang terkena serangan air Lumia. Ia tidak menyangka jika monster di depannya itu bisa menyerangnya duluan. Setahunya, monster Lumia merupakan monster yang tenang. Ia tidak akan menyerang sebelum diserang terlebih dahulu.

"Ini aneh" batinnya.

"**SANNARO"**

Sakura berlari cepat, menghantam tubuh monster Lumia dengan tangannya yang diselimuti sinar coklat tua.

DUAR!

Monster itu terpental cukup jauh tetapi masih bisa berdiri. Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sihirnya memang berfungsi seperti pengeras. Elemen air yang seharusnya tidak mempan dengan semua perlawanan fisik mengingat sifat air yang tembus ketika disentuh maka akan berbeda ketika bertemu dengan sihirnya. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, sihirnya berfungsi untuk mengeraskan sifat air itu sehingga ia dengan mudah memukulnya.

GOAR!

Monster itu berteriak marah. Tubuhnya yang terbuat dari air meleleh dan masuk bersatu ke dalam sungai.

"Sial" maki Sakura kesal seraya matanya menatap liar ke segala arah.

BLUB!

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika air yang berada di bawahnya memerangkap kakinya. Bergerak cepat menuju ke seluruh tubuhnya untuk menelannya hidup-hidup meskipun ia sudah berusaha untuk memukulnya dengan 'SANNARO' miliknya.

"Sial!" Sakura semakin memberontak keras. Air yang memerangkapnya sudah mencari pinggul. Sampai—

NYIT!

Sebuah boneka yang berbentuk ular melilit tubuhnya, berusaha menariknya dari jeratan air yang lebih lengket dari lem itu cepat.

"Sial. Belum bisa ternyata. Bagaimana kalau ini" Sasori membuka scrool penyimpanan miliknya dan **-poof- **sebuah boneka mirip undur-undur muncul.

NYIT!

Sasori kembali menggerakkan jemarinya lihai, mengendalikan dua bonekanya sekaligus. Boneka mirip undur-undur itu melesat cepat, memposisikan dirinya di belakang Sakura yang mulai kesusahan bernafas akibat air yang sudah mencapai kepalanya.

NYIT!

Perut boneka itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar yang kemudian menelan Sakura hidup-hidup. Lembaran bertulis huruf aneh tertempel di sekujur tubuh boneka tersebut.

"**Lepas"**

Perut boneka itu sedikit berguncang sekali diiringi teriakan Sakura yang menggema di perut boneka Sasori.

….

….

Naruko dan Shikamaru —kelompok terakhir yang masuk ke hutan kematian karena Shikamaru telat— tampak berjalan beriringan. Tidak seperti pasangan SasuNaru yang saling berjalan menyusul atau pasangan SasoSaku yang saling menjaga jarak, pasangan ShikaNaruko tampak akur. Meskipun, aura canggung di antara mereka tidak bisa dielakkan.

Naruko yang saat ini memakai jaket hitam tanpa lengan dengan celana panjang berwarna senada tampak begitu cantik tapi _boyish_ dengan tudung jaket yang sengaja ia lepas, menampilkan rambut merah dan mata hitam indahnya.

Sementara Shikamaru hanya memakai pakaian coklat dengan celana ninja panjang, dengan pedang kecil yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat siap untuk melakukan perburuan. Ia bahkan menguap lebar ketika dua ekor Troiya dan seekor parelka menghalangi jalan mereka.

Parelka adalah monster tipe api. Tubuhnya mirip troiya tipe api tapi berwarna merah menyala atau merah gelap. Kumpulan api berbentuk melingkar mengelilingi tubuhnya yang akan semakin membesar ketika ia marah dan meredup ketika ia lemah atau tertidur.

"Hoam" Shikamaru menguap bosan. Mata kuacinya menatap malas ke arah tiga ekor monster yang sudah bersiap menerkam mereka. Menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar sebelum melirik Naruko yang baru saja membuka pedangnya.

"**Katon : Shinigami no jutsu scan"**rapal gadis itu nyaris berbisik. Sebuah cincin berukuran kecil muncul di depan mereka —diantara ShikaNaruko dan monster— dan membesar hingga mencapai tubuh ketiga monster itu dan mereka berdua. Menyeringai kecil, Naruko mencabut pedangnya dan dengan cepat menebas secara vertical udara di depannya.

BLAST!

GOAR!

"Merepotkan" trademark Shikamaru yang mampu menyaingi kepopuleran trademark Sasuke di fandom Naruto meluncur mulus di bibirnya ketika ketiga monster itu mati dengan tubuh yang terpotong dua secara vertical dan hangus terbakar menjadi abu.

Siapa yang mau _steak? _#didampared.

…

….

Setting malam hari

….

…

Matahari yang terik tergantikan dengan bulan yang bersinar terang. Di sebuah gua yang tidak terlalu besar, terlihatlah sebuah cahaya api yang bersinar terang. Di sana, sepasang siluman berbeda gender tampak menikmati kehangatan api yang sesekali meliuk akibat hembusan angin malam hutan kematian yang semakin menderu kencang di luar sana.

Naruto, gadis cupu berambut pirang duduk nyaman dengan kedua tangannya terjulur ke depan api. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda tampan berambut raven yang duduk tidak jauh dari Naruto tampak tenang dengan pandangan terarah lurus ke api yang tengah sibuk membakar ikan hasil tangkapan Sasuke sebagai makan malam mereka.

KRIUK!

Sejenak, Sasuke terdiam masih dengan ekspresi datar sebelum melirik Naruto yang memerah malu. Sontak, senyuman geli menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya datar sembari mencomot setusuk ikan bakar yang tampaknya lebih matang dibandingkan ikan lainnya. Membalikkan ikan itu berkali-kali untuk memastikan jika ikan tersebut memang benar-benar matang sebelum menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek. Sukses, membuat Naruto menggeram marah. Menyumpah serapahi makhluk Tuhan paling brengsek di depannya ini.

Apa perlu ditanyakan lagi?. Berjalan —berlari kecil— terus menerus selama berjam-jam sudah membuatnya sangat lapar dan tingkah menyebalkan Sasuke di depannya sudah membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Ia memang tidak berguna sejak pagi tadi. Ia bahkan bisa dikatakan hanya menjadi penganggu yang beberapa kali membuat Sasuke meneriakinya 'dobe' akibat sikapnya yang kadang-kadang melanggar perintah Sasuke. Meskipun niat awalnya adalah untuk membantu Sasuke yang selalu bertarung seorang diri melawan monster.

"Ti—

KRIUK!

—dak"

Wajah Naruto semakin merona merah, mengutuk cacing brengsek di perutnya yang tidak tahu waktu dan kondisi. Sasuke yang mendengar itu kembali tersenyum geli. Tidak menyangka jika gadis cupu yang dipanggilnya 'Dobe' itu terlihat begitu manis jika malu.

Eh, manis?. Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Baru sadar jika ia sudah berbuat kesalahan dengan memanggil gadis itu manis. Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap gadis cupu dan ketus yang selalu membuatnya kesal ini manis? 'Aku perlu udara segar' pikirnya yang kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ikan yang di sana milikmu. Untuk malam ini, aku yang berjaga" tukasnya sebelum pergi keluar dari gua meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

…..

SasoSaku side

…

Setelah pertempuran kecil melawan monster tadi siang, Sakura dan Sasori yang terluka cukup parah memutuskan untuk bermalam di dalam gua kecil yang tidak sengaja mereka temukan sejam sebelum matahari tergelincir di ufuk barat.

"Ugh" Sasori mengeluh sakit, menatap dinding gua yang asing baginya. Mata hitamnya menoleh ke arah Sakura yang membelakanginya. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka sekarang sudah bersih dengan perban dan aroma dedaunan memenuhi indera penciumannya.

"Masih sakit?" suara lembut langsung menghampiri pendengarannya. Ia kembali menoleh dan mendapati mata _emerald_ itu kini tengah menatapnya. Mata _emerald_ yang indah dan sendu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan, mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya yang langsung saja ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Berbaringlah. Lukamu masih parah. Setidaknya biarkan obatnya bekerja" saran Sakura pelan. Sejenak mereka terdiam sebelum akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya. "Tadi, kau pingsan sesaat setelah kita memasuki gua. Lukamu parah. Dan…" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Matanya menatap lantai gua. "…terimakasih telah menolongku tadi"

Sasori tersenyum lemah. Ia ingat bagaimana ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. Ia bahkan rela menghambiskan hampir seluruh cakranya.

"Hm" balas Sasori ambigu. "Tidurlah. Kau juga membutuhkan istirahat, Sakura" Ujarnya lemah. Tanpa sadar jika wajah gadis itu memerah merona mendengar ucapan Sasori.

Eh, apakah itu cinta yang tumbuh? (author: siapa yang setuju pair SasoSaku? #teriakpaketoamasjid)

…

Shikamaru – Naruko

…..

Berbeda dengan dua pasangan inti di atas, Shikamaru dan Naruko lebih memilih untuk bermalam di tempat terbuka. Dengan api unggun dan tulang ikan yang bertumpuk di samping api unggun, mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan diam. Sebuah penghalang tipis melingkupi mereka, melindungi dari angin hutan kematian yang berhembus cukup kencang malam ini.

Naruko yang pada dasarnya pendiam lebih memilih untuk membaca buku yang sengaja ia bawa dengan tenang. Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia sudah tidur pulas setelah selesai makan malam.

SRET!

Lama mereka terdiam sebelum akhirnya Naruko menutup bukunya. Beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap wajah damai Shikamaru yang tertidur sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam pusaran api kecil yang seolah-olah membakarnya.

…

…

ARGH!

WUSS!

Naruko menundukkan tubuhnya, menghindari lemparan bola api dan lempengan tanah yang melesat cepat ke arahnya. Memijakkan kakinya ke pohon besar di belakangnya dan menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan untuk melesat ke arah dua monster Parelka dan Rotia yang tadi menyerangnya.

BLAST!

Hanya dalam 5 detik, ketiga monster itu sudah menjadi onggokan daging yang berbau menyengat.

Naruko mengibaskan pedangnya asal, membersihkan darah yang menempel di pedangnya. "Masih 7 monster lagi" gumamnya malas. Itu berarti ia baru membunuh setengah dari jumlah monster yang ia lawan.

"**Katon : Hanabi no jutsu scan" **Naruko membentuk segel tangan dan menghentak keras tanah di bawahnya dengan sebuah pola aneh terbentuk di sekitarnya. Menyala terang berwarna hitam kemerahan di kegelapan malam. Pola itu membesar dan melingkari Naruko. Lalu, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara dan muncullah bola api yang semakin lama membesar di atas telapak tangannya.

Bola api besar itu kemudian terbang melayang ke atas monster tersebut dan setelah agak tinggi Naruko menggenggam tangannya sehingga bola api itu mengecil yang semakin lama semakin bersinar terang. Sedetik kemudian bola itu pecah dan memencar menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil seperti kelereng. Menghujani tujuh monster tersebut.

ARGH!

GRRRR!

Teriakan para monster yang kesakitan karena api yang menghujani tubuh mereka tidak luput dari pandangan Naruko. Begitu indah, batinnya yang kemudian bangkit dan menyarungi pedangnya tenang.

Kresek!

Naruko sudah akan beranjak pergi ketika suara semak-semak tertangkap oleh telinganya. Ia sudah bersiap menebas apapun yang datang dengan pedangnya jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara tepuk tangan seseorang.

"Jutsu yang hebat" puji Shikamaru yang muncul dari semak-semak.

Naruko mendengus pelan. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya datar. Matanya menatap Shikamaru yang malah berdiri menyandar di pohon. Menguap pelan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruko. "Jika kau tidak menginginkan apapun, sebaiknya kembalilah ke tenda. Aku sibuk" tukasnya sembari berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru.

Namun, sebelum Naruko berjalan terlalu jauh, Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menatap _intens _Naruko tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya bersandar dan muncul di depan Naruko dengan pedang kecil yang bersinar biru yang siap menebas Naruko kapan saja.

Naruko yang cukup terkejut dengan serangan Shikamaru hanya mampu menghindar beberapa detik sebelum mata pedang itu menyentuh tubuhnya dan bersalto ke belakang. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam Shikamaru yang malah membalasnya dengan seringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" bentak Naruko keras. Tidak terima dengan serangan mendadak Shikamaru yang menyebabkan bajunya sedikit robek di bagian depan akibat sayatan pedang Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada. Hanya memastikan sesuatu" balas Shikamaru tenang. Menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk kembali menyerang Naruko. Pedang kecilnya menipis dengan ujung pedangnya yang semakin memanjang dan menajam. Tipe pedang elemen angin.

WUSSS!

Shikamaru kembali muncul di hadapan Naruko yang tentu saja langsung disambut dengan ayunan pedang dari Naruko. Suara pertemuan dua pedang terdengar. Saling beradu ketajaman. Pedang api dan angin yang saling bertolak belakang. Kedua mata yang sama-sama bermanik hitam saling beradu pandang.

TRING!

Naruko dan Shikamaru meloncat ke belakang. Masih dengan pedang yang siap untuk menebas. Untuk masalah kecepatan, Shikamaru sedikit diunggulkan karena memiliki elemen angin. Tetapi, untuk masalah stamina, elemen api jauh berada di atas elemen angin. Terlebih lagi, angin yang bergerak tidak menentu membuat cakra yang dikeluarkan Shikamaru harus jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan biasanya.

Karena jika angin bertemu dengan angin, maka angin yang lemah akan dikalahkan oleh angin yang lebih besar karena perbenturan udara. Sedangkan, elemen lain juga harus mengeluarkan cakra yang cukup besar supaya jutsu yang mereka rapalkan tidak gagal diakibatkan benturan dua elemen yang berbeda. Intinya, jika Naruko mengeluarkan jutsu apinya yang lebih rendah kekuatan cakranya dibandingkan kekuatan angin di sekitarnya, maka jutsunya akan hilang. Seperti lilin di tengah pusaran angin.

(p.s : anggap saja begitu lah. Namanya saja imajinasi)

Back to the story.

Naruko mengerutkan alisnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Shikamaru. "Memastikan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruko tenang. Namun, Shikamaru hanya terdiam membisu dan itu membuatnya geram. Ia tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau rahasia dan pemuda Nara itu sedang menyimpan rahasia darinya.

Naruko berlari cepat, mengayunkan pedang hitamnya yang langsung di sambut dengan senang hati oleh Shikamaru. Tidak sampai di situ, Naruko kembali mengangkat pedangnya dan mengayunkannya lebih cepat ke arah Shikamaru. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Bunyi pedang beradu terus berbunyi. Angin yang berhembus kencang seperti angin lalu bagi mereka karena lawan dihadapan mereka jauh lebih penting daripada harus menghawatirkan masalah angin. Mereka saling berbagi luka sayatan, tendangan sampai—

Gotcha!

Shikamaru yang cukup kewalahan melawan Naruko yang lebih ahli dalam permainan pedang tanpa sadar memberikan sedikit celah yang tentu saja tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruko. Dengan cepat Naruko menunduk, menghindari tebasan pedang Shikamaru dalam detik-detik terakhir sehingga hanya beberapa helai rambutnya yang tertebas dan secepat kilat mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan meninju ulu hati Shikamaru kuat.

DUAK!

Shikamaru yang menerima pukulan super keras itu tentu saja terpental jauh, menabrak beberapa pohon di belakangnya keras sampai terhenti di pohon ketiga dengan retakan besar. Darah segar yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya membuat ia terbatuk berkali-kali. Belum sembuh dari rasa sakit di perutnya, Shikamaru masih harus mendapatkan tendangan keras tepat di pipinya sehingga ia harus kembali terlempar ke samping untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ara, hanya itu kemampuanmu, Nara-san?" Tanya Naruko _sing a song_. Senyuman sinis menghiasi wajah manisnya. Rambut merah darahnya yang tergerai bebas bersinar di bawah sinar bulan di atas sana.

"_Kusso_" rutuk Shikamaru, berusaha untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya. Namun, sebuah kaki menahannya untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

"Diam dan jawab pertanyaanku!" perintah Naruko tenang, masih dengan kakinya yang semakin menekan punggung Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecut. Ia memang tidak terlalu hebat dalam menggunakan pedang, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bisa dikalahkan dengan begitu mudahnya. 'Andai saja aku menggunakan Kagemane no jutsu tadi' sesalnya yang tentu saja sudah terlambat mengingat lukanya yang cukup parah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Shikamaru tenang. Ia tidak berniat untuk melawan yang hanya akan menambah luka baru di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Shikamaru tersenyum lemah sebelum menjawab "Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Pelaku penyerangan Uzumaki Karin dan temannya Tayuya"

Naruko menaikkan alisnya. "Bukankah pelakunya monster buas?"

Shikamaru tersentak kaget. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Naruko mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Tentu saja aku tau. Teman pamanku berkerja sebagai kepala _Yard _(semacam polisi). "

"Begitulah. _Yard _memang telah menangkapnya beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Shikamaru cuek.

"Jika kau sudah tau, mengapa kau berfikir jika aku pelaku penyerangan Karin dan Tayuya"

"Karena aku yakin kau adalah dalang dari penyerangan itu"

Naruko terkekeh pelan. "Jadi kau berfikir aku melepas monster itu untuk melukai mereka?" tanyanya santai.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin" balasnya pendek. "Tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin. Seorang gadis terhormat sepertimu tidak mungkin melakukan hal rendah seperti itu." Lanjutnya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu?"

Shikamaru kembali memamerkan senyumannya. Tidak peduli dengan kaki Naruko yang menekan tubuhnya keras. "Aku rasa kau yang melakukannya, bukan monster itu. Memang benar jika dilihat dari luka tubuh mereka yang mirip potongan pisau elemen angin, semua orang pasti menduga monster elemen angin yang melakukannya. Tapi, jika dilihat dengan pasti, bukan dia pelakunya"

Naruko mendengus geli. "Aku elemen api, ingat? Bukan elemen angin" balasnya mantap.

"Akasuna Hitori-sama memiliki elemen api dan ibumu Akasuna-Uzumaki Sara-sama memiliki elemen angin dan umurmu masih 17 tahun kurang. Itu berarti kau bisa saja mempunyai dua elemen sebelum elemen itu memilihmu ketika kau berumur 17 tahun meskipun persentase kau memiliki dua elemen hanya 2 persen" jelas Shikamaru tenang.

Naruko tersenyum kecil membenarkan alibi pemuda Nara tersebut. "Kau benar. Jika kita mempunyai orangtua berbeda elemen, maka kemungkinan kita memiliki dua elemen ada meskipun ada juga yang memiliki satu elemen sejak mereka lahir atau jika tidak beruntung mereka akan memiliki dua elemen yang kebanyakan dari mereka mati karena pertentangan dua elemen dalam tubuh mereka. Butuh latihan khusus untuk mengendalikan dua elemen yang berbeda dengan seimbang" ucapnya santai, menyingkirkan kakinya untuk membiarkan pemuda Nara itu bangkit.

"Apa kau mengakuinya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak" balas Naruko tenang. "Sayang sekali aku bukan pelakunya. Aku hanya memiliki elemen api. Bukankah ketika penerimaan murid kita sudah diperiksa?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, kesalahan dalam pemeriksaan itu hampir 1 persen. Lagipula, ketika pemeriksaan TKP Kiba mencium bau khas klan Uzumaki di sana meskipun samar-samar. Dan klan Uzumaki yang sekolah di sana selain Karin hanyalah kamu, Naruko"

"Ah" Naruko tersenyum manis. "Apa kau yakin itu bukan aroma dari Karin?"

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. "Apa kau lupa? aroma seorang Uzumaki _pureblood _dengan aroma uzumaki _halfblood_ berbeda. Menyerahlah Naruko. Tidak ada gunanya kau mengelak" ucap Shikamaru sedikit kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir. Bukankah semua bukti mengarah jelas ke arahnya?.

Naruko mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa. Tapi, aku bukan pelaku yang kau cari. Jika kau tidak percaya, kita bisa membuktikannya besok setelah perburuan ini selesai. Jika aromaku sama dengan yang kalian cari, aku akan menyerahkan diri. Jika tidak, kalian harus menyerah. _Deal_?"

"_Deal" _

Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan dengan tekad tidak mau mengalah di antara mereka.

_Apakah rahasia Naruto akan terbongkar? _

…

…

Itachi, pemuda tampan 24 tahun yang digandrungi banyak wanita dan waria ehem Uke tengah berjalan menelusuri lorong bercat putih cream yang panjang di salah satu mansion klan Namikaze tergesa-gesa. Sebutir keringat turun dari dahinya, menetes dari bawah dagunya dengan selamat sentosa. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu, yaitu—

DUAR!

—Kyuubi

"Sial" mengumpat kesal, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya. Dua kali lebih cepat dari tadi. Mata hitam kelam turunan dari klannya bergerak gelisah. Mencari hal janggal yang tertangkap retina matanya.

Sampai suatu ketika matanya terpaku ke arah pintu yang seharusnya berwarna putih kini berwarna hitam gosong. Engsel di pintu tersebut bahkan sudah meleleh lepas. Entah terkena apa, Itachi tidak tau pasti. Tetapi, apapun itu pasti tidak akan jauh dari kata Kyuubi dan penemuannya yang merepotkan.

Kekasih ca-tampannya itu memang sangat hobi membuat jantung siluman lain copot. Ia bahkan harus melakukan pengecekan kesehatan jantung setidaknya seminggu sekali ke dokter pribadi ahli jantung kerajaan gara-gara _shock _yang sering ia alami ketika melihat hasil penemuan Kyuubi yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan.

Ia bahkan sangat ingat ketika Kakashi, pelayan pribadi Sasuke yang dulunya memiliki rambut hitam rapi khas pelayan pribadi pada umumnya berubah 180 derajat setelah mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun dari Kyuubi berupa _shampoo _ajaib yang katanya berasal dari negeri seberang laut merah. Yang katanya lagi dapat membuat rambut seseorang itu tumbuh kuat, sehat, indah dan bersinar.

Tentu saja Kakashi yang menerima hadiah untuk pertama kalinya dari sang pangeran pewaris tahta kerajaan ketiga itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. barang gratis kok ditolak, pikirnya mungkin.

Namun, bukannya mendapatkan rambut indah dan bersinar, rambut Kakashi malah berubah putih keperakan mirip kakek-kakek dengan rambut yang mencuat ke atas, seolah-olah tidak ingin mematuhi hukum gravitasi yang sudah ditetapkan ribuan tahun yang lalu. Untung saja, Kakashi tidak mengamuk —meskipun sempat _shock _beberapa hari dan histeris ketika melihat kaca— dan melaporkannya ke kantor Yard terdekat.

(P.S : jangan bayangkan wajah Kakashi yang berambut hitam dan kehisterisannya.)

Ia juga ingat ketika percobaan Kyuubi yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Ketika itu, Itachi yang selalu membawakan hadiah ketika bertamu ke kediaman sang Kekasih membawakannya seekor rubah manis berwarna orange kemerahan untuk 'rubah' manisnya. Tentu saja Kyuubi menerimanya dengan senang hati, tanpa didahului dengan bentakan, tendangan atau usiran seperti biasanya.

Hal itu, sontak membuat Itachi bingung sekaligus senang karena untuk pertama kali hadiahnya diterima oleh sang kekasih. Namun, kesenangan itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik sesaat setelah Kyuubi menyuntikkan cairan berwarna biru tua yang bergelembung mendidih ke dalam lengan sang rubah. Dengan raut kesakitan yang begitu kentara dan suara protes yang mungkin bisa diartikan _lepasin-gue-dokter-gila _dari sang rubah, Kyuubi akhirnya menurunkan rubah manis itu di atas meja lengkap dengan seringai iblis miliknya.

1 menit. Belum ada perubahan. Itachi menatap Kyuubi dan rubah malang itu bergantian.

2 menit. Masih belum. Tetapi, melihat senyuman yang mirip seringai dari Kyuubi, membuat Itachi yakin akan ada hal yang menyenangkan —menurut Kyuubi— dan merepotkan —menurut Itachi— yang akan segera terjadi.

3 menit. belu— Itachi membelalakkan matanya sampai batas maksimal sehingga terlihat OOC sekali ketika tubuh rubah kecil itu membesar diiringi warna bulunya yang menghitam. Taring runcing nan besar tumbuh cepat. Sedikit mengingatkannya dengan kartun buatan manusia yang berjudul Despicable Me 2 yang pernah ia tonton setahun yang lalu bersama author gila satu ini.

OMG! Ini bukan fict super hero atau semacamnya, kan?

Back to the story!

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Itachi yang baru menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berada di dalam, tanpa pikir panjang langsung melesat memasuki kamar tersebut yang memang tidak bisa dianggap sebuah kamar lagi mengingat betapa hancurnya kamar tersebut.

Mata hitam kelamnya bergerak cepat, menelusuri seluruh sudut ruangan yang gelap. "Kyuu, kau dimana?" teriaknya keras. Berharap pemuda jingga tersebut dapat mendengarnya.

"Kyuu!" teriaknya lagi. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Puluhan pikiran _negative_ berterbangan di sekitar kepalanya.

'Bagaimana jika Kyuubi mati'

'Mati? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa rubah manisku?'

"Aku bahkan belum melakukan *tiiiit* dan *tiiiit* pada Kyuubi" panik Itachi yang untungnya tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Chi" seberkas siluet berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kyuubi" teriak Itachi lega, tidak sadar dengan dirinya yang berteriak. Direngkuhnya tubuh pemuda itu yang penuh dengan kotoran hitam memenuhi tubuhnya. bahkan, kemeja putihnya sudah bolong dengan bau gosong yang begitu tercium.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi kesal. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keselamatan nyawa Kyuubi yang setiap saat bisa menghilang.

Kyuubi tersenyum senang. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesal Itachi. "Aku berhasil Chi" pekik Kyuubi senang, memperlihatkan sebotol cairan berwarna merah menyala di depan Itachi.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya. "Berhasil?"

Kyuubi menyeringai senang. "R-A-H-A-S-I-A" ejanya dengan seringai yang semakin melebar di bibirnya.

Glup!

Tanpa sadar, Itachi meneguk ludahnya paksa. Entah karena ekspresi Kyuubi yang terlihat begitu menggoda, atau suaranya yang terdengar seksi atau bahkan keduanya, membuatnya membayangkan beberapa adegan dewasa yang bahkan belum terpikirkan oleh author sendiri.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika Kyuubi sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. "Keriput. Ayo! Nanti kita terlambat" teriak Kyuubi, menatap sang seme jengkel.

Itachi yang baru sadar dari lamunannya menatap Kyuubi bingung. "Kemana Kyuu?"

"Tentu saja ke hutan kematian barat. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba hasil temuanku, keriput." balas Kyuubi kesal.

Sontak, mata Itachi melebar. Astaga, bisa hancur hutan kematian barat jika Kyuubi datang. Ia belum siap diberikan ceramah panjang dari ketua klan dan ayahnya karena menghancurkan asset berharga kerajaan Uchiha. "Tunggu, Kyuu! Kau tidak boleh ke sana" cegahnya.

Kyuubi yang sudah beranjak pergi, terdiam sesaat. Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Itachi dengan tatapan tajam. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan aura hitam yang menguar dalam tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah menghabiskan waktu 6 bulan hanya untuk penemuannya ini. Dan keriput menyebalkan ini melarangnya. Aura hitam yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Kyuubi semakin pekat.

Glup.

Itachi menelan ludahnya gugup. Aura menakutkan Kyuubi selalu mampu membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Bayangan monster berekor 9 menyerangmu dan menyayat tubuhmu sampai hancur bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan.

Perlahan, Itachi menormalkan rasa takutnya. "Selain penguji, tidak ada yang boleh ke hutan kematian Kyuu. Termasuk **kau**" peringat Itachi sengaja menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Kyuubi yang terkenal akan kekeras kepalaannya, langsung menyedekapkan tangannya di dadanya. Menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan lengkap dengan seringai licik di bibirnya. "kalau begitu kau harus membuatkanku izin sebagai penguji. Bukankah kau adalah penanggung jawab Uchiha Academy?"

_Gawat!_

Itachi kembali menelan ludahnya. "T-tapi Kyuu, itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan" elak Itachi gugup. Terlebih lagi ketika tatapan mengintrogasi Kyuubi menelanjanginya. "Lagipula, kau perlu istirahat Kyuu. Aku takut jika kau pergi ke sana, kau bisa terluka Kyuu" ucap Itachi perhatian.

_Translate : Aku takut jika kau pergi ke sana, semua murid bisa tewas, Kyuu._

"Cih" Kyuubi mendecih pelan, seraya memalinkan wajahnya ke samping. Wajahnya menghangat hanya karena mendengar ucapan Itachi.

Itachi yang melihat wajah merona Kyuubi menyeringai senang. Ia tahu jika Kyuubi menyukainya. Hanya saja harga dirinya yang terlampau tinggi itu membuatnya begitu sulit untuk jujur pada hatinya. "Ne, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Aku akan me'nidurkan'mu kalau kau mau" lanjut Itachi dengan maksud kembali menggoda Kyuubi yang tentu saja mendapatkan—

DUAK! DUAR! BUK!

Kecupan manis dari Kyuubi.

"Keriput brengsek. Mati saja kau!" teriak Kyuubi kesal setengah mati dengan sikap mesum kekasihnya itu. Dengan aura hitam yang kembali menguar dalam tubuhnya, Kyuubi langsung melesat menuju hutan kematian barat meninggalkan Itachi yang pingsan dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya. _poor _Itachi.

…

..…..

Yosh, selesai juga fict chapter ketiga dengan penuh perjuangan dan kerja keras dari author yang untuk pertama kalinya kelimpungan menulis fict. Zi kelabakan karena kehilangan inspirasi pas nulis pair ItaKyuu.

Huwaaaaaaa! Gomen GAJE banget.

Sumpah, Zi aja yang bikin sweetdrop sendiri pas baca ulang. Emang kalau lagi ada pikiran gaje, Zi pasti ngetiknya cepat. Mengalir begitu saja. Pas selesai baru sweetdrop sendiri baca hasil ketikan.

Untuk bertarungnya, Zi emang tidak berbakat menulis fict bertarung. Ketika scene bertarung otaknya ke fairy tail mulu #fansfairytail.

Yosh, gomen ItaKyuu dikit. Hari pertama Zi bikin dikit. Chapter selanjutnya adalah flashback kehidupan Naruto.

Untuk ItaKyuu lagi gak mood! Kalau ada mood atau ada tuntutan cerita baru Zi keluarin.

Chapter besok akan ada banyak rahasia yang terbuka. Ada yang mau nge-ritik masalah tiga pasangan utama di atas?

ADA YANG USUL PAIR LAIN?

Review, kritik dan saran serta usulan jalan cerita Zi buka.

See you!

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Hay semua… chapter updet kilat. Gomen hampir seminggu baru updet fict yang kemarin. Zie sebenarnya pengen updet empat hari lah paling lama updetnya. Tapi, warnet di sekitar kos semuanya pake internet positif. So, FFn termasuk salah satu yang di blokir.

Zie updet pake Hp dan berhasil. Ada yang pengen nanya gimana cara updet pake Hp?

O ya, ini untuk pertama kalinya Zie semangat banget bikin cerita.

Alasannya? Kalian semua kayaknya pada bingung dengan Naruko dan Naruto itu sama apa tidak?

Jawabannya akan kalian temukan di chap ini.

Jadi siapkan tempat duduk kalian dan Zie harap tidak ada yang bingung dan kecewa dengan lanjutan ini.

Topeng punya Zie06

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

M, T+

SasufemNaru slight Itakyuu, SasuSaku, GaafemNaruko

Romance, supernatural, fantasy, hurt, dll.

Semuanya hanyalah topeng. Tidak ada yang nyata di dunia ini. Karena semuanya hanyalah palsu. Aku pun sama. Kau pun sama. Mereka pun sama. Kita hanya pemain dalam drama dengan topeng yang menyembunyikan jadi diri kita sebenarnya.

Abal, gaje, gila, stress, aneh, ajaib, gender bender, yaoi, yuri (?), straight, dll.

Happy reading minna-san

**Namikaze Minato : 19 tahun**

**Uzumaki Sara : 17 tahun**

**Akasuna Hitori : 18 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kushina : 12 tahun**

**Uzumaki Mito : 40 tahun**

…

…

Suasana di salah satu kamar mewah dengan kasur King size berada tepat di tengah kamar dan bunga Ciontoria —bunga mirip mawar tetapi beraroma lavender yang akan menggugurkan kelopaknya setiap satu jam sekali sejak pertama kali dipetik— yang ditata sedemikian rupa di atas nakas kecil di samping ranjang tersebut. Cahaya bulan purnama menjadi satu-satunya penerang kamar tersebut yang memiliki banyak jendela panjang yang menghadap keluar, menghadap taman Bunga Cintoria yang tumbuh subur di pekarangan mansion utama Akasuna tersebut. Di atas kasur king size tersebut, seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun tidur putih polos tampak tertidur lelap. Rambut merah panjang dibiarkan tergerai lembut di bantal putih suteranya.

Cantik sekali. Wanita itu terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang tertidur. Bahkan, kulitnya yang putih pucat dan bibir yang pecah kekurangan kelembaban tidak mengurangi kecantikannya sedikit pun.

Sedangkan, lelaki tampan bersurai merah berwajah _baby face, _mirip Sasori tetapi lebih dewasa menatap sendu ke arah wanita tersebut. Dengan perlahan, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping wanita itu. Mengelus wajah wanita itu sayang. Merasakan kelembutan rambut itu yang tidak pernah berubah selama sekian tahun. Tetap lembut dan beraroma musim panas yang disukainya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk" perintahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria berpakaian pelayan muncul dari pintu tersebut. Wajahnya yang terdapat luka melintang di atas hidungnya menatap lelaki itu tenang. "Hitori-sama. Gaara-sama sudah datang" ucapnya sopan.

"Hn" gumam pria itu kemudian beranjak dari kamar tersebut yang sebelumnya mengecup penuh cinta dahi wanita itu.

"Oyasuminasai, Sara-chan"

.….  
>…..<p>

**Flashback kilat**

Uzumaki Sara, nama gadis itu. Gadis manis bersurai merah panjang dengan pupil mata ungu indah yang selalu memancarkan keteduhan bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya. Selain mata yang indah, ia juga memiliki bibir yang mungil dan merah cherry serta kulit yang putih mulus layaknya gadis bangsawan lain. Terlahir sebagai putri sulung klan Uzumaki, salah satu dari 9 klan yang memiliki kekuatan monster, Uzumaki Sara termasuk gadis yang paling diicar di sekolahnya.

Terlebih lagi, sikap sopannya terhadap semua orang dan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya menjadi poin terpenting dari dirinya. Terlebih lagi dengan kepiawaiannya memilih kata dalam berbicara dan berbagai piala penghargaan yang berjejer rapi hampir memenuhi gudang, semakin menambah nilai _plus _dari dirinya.

"Nee-sama!" Sara yang sudah hapal dengan suara keras nan cempreng sang adik, sontak menoleh ke samping. Menatap Uzumaki Kushina, adiknya yang terpaut umur cukup jauh darinya berlari menghampirinya.

Surai merah panjang yang selalu diikat asal, mata merah yang selalu melirik jahil, serta kulitnya yang tan karena sering terpapar matahari merupakan ciri fisik Kushina. Adiknya yang memang begitu berbeda dengan sikap para Uzumaki pada umumnya.

Sikapnya yang barbar, spontan, tidak terlalu pintar dalam setiap pelajaran, suka berkelahi dan tidak mau mengalah menjadikan ia sebagai gadis paling keras kepala di keluarganya. Ibunya bahkan sudah menyerah untuk merubah sikap anaknya yang semakin _ngeyel_ ketika dinasehati. Mendesah berat atau mungkin hanya memijat pelipisnya ketika beberapa orang tua ataupun pihak sekolah menghubunginya karena tingkah sang anak bungsu.

"Kushina, berhenti berlarian seperti itu" tegur Sara lembut. Mengelus rambut Kushina yang terasa lengket di jarinya. Adik kecilnya ini memang sangat aktif. Jika bangsawan lain yang seumuran dengannya melakukan kegiatan lain seperti berkumpul dengan bangsawan lain untuk berdandan atau melakukan acara minum teh bersama, Kushina akan lebih memilih untuk bermain sepak bola, berlatih memanah dengan target monster lemah yang ia temui di jalan —meskipun sering meleset dan mengenai benda lain— atau kegiatan lainnya yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang gadis bangsawan.

Kushina yang ditegur Sara sontak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merenggut kesal ke arah sang kakak yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Nee-sama. Lagipula, apa salahnya berlari. Berlari itu bagus untuk kesehatan, tau!" rajuknya dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Setidanya jangan ketika sedang memakai seragam sekolahmu, Hime" ucapnya tertawa pelan, mencubit pelan pipi tembam Kushina yang langsung mendapatkan pekikan keras dari si empu pipi. "Ayo kita pulang. Kaa-sama bilang akan ada tamu penting hari ini" ajaknya kemudian, menyeret tubuh adiknya itu yang sudah ingin kabur menghindari acara makan malam yang memang begitu membosankan.

…

…

**Malam harinya…**

"Nah, Sara. Perkenalkan ini Namikaze Minato. Calon suamimu"

Mito, atau Uzumaki Mito menunjuk seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang panjang diikat yang memiliki manik sapphire yang duduk di sampingnya semangat. Sara, yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dan duduk di salah satu sofa bersama adiknya langsung menatap bingung ibunya.

"Tunangan?" tanyanya bingung.

Mito mengangguk senang. "Ya. Kaa-sama sudah memutuskan jika kalian akan langsung menikah tanpa harus ada pertunangan" jelasnya antusias mengingat umur Mito yang sudah tua dan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan seorang cucu manis dari klan Namikaze yang memang sudah berteman baik dengan klan Uzumaki.

"Tentu saja, kalian akan menikah ketika Sara-chan berumur 17 tahun" timpal seorang wanita bersurai pirang dengan mata biru keabu-abuan yang duduk di samping pemuda —calon suaminya— itu. Di samping wanita itu yang Sara yakini sebagai ibu dari calon suaminya itu, seorang pria berambut putih mengangguk antusias. Rambut putih yang panjang dan lebat.

Sara yang sudah mengerti jalur pembicaraan orangtuanya dan calon mertuanya itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping Mito. Menatap penampilan calon suaminya dalam. Surai pirangnya yang mengingatkan ia akan matahari di musim panas, mata biru safir yang jernih dan wajah yang ceria tetapi berwibawa. "Namikaze Minato. Yurushiku" sapanya sopan, memajukan tangannya tepat di depan Sara sehingga membuat Sara yang masih sibuk memberi penilaian tersentak kaget sembari menatap uluran tangan pemuda itu.

Sara yang mengerti langsung menerima uluran tangan pemuda tersebut meskipun cukup kesulitan karena tempat duduk mereka yang berseberangan dan dihalangi oleh meja panjang yang tidak terlalu besar.

Cup!

"Uzumaki Sara. Yurushiku" balasnya sopan dengan wajahnya yang merona merah. Diperlakukan bak seorang putri oleh pemuda tampan, siapa sih yang tidak _blushing? _

…

….

**5 tahun kemudian….**

Pernikahan yang begitu meriah antara klan Uzumaki dengan klan Namikaze telah lama berlalu. Musim semi datang dengan aroma bunga yang semerbak digantikan dengan musim panas yang membuat siapa saja akan enggan meninggalkan tempat berteduh mereka. Setelah musim panas yang begitu menyiksa, pohon kemudian berguguran meninggalkan cabang pohon mereka. Turun ke tanah dengan warnanya yang kuning keemasan. Angin musim dingin kemudian berhembus semakin lama semakin kencang, membekukan benda apapun yang terlewati olehnya.

Wajah cantik itu menengok ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung manis di atas perapian di ruang keluarganya.

'00.17'

Mata beriris ungu itu semakin bergerak gelisah. Sensasi dingin yang ia rasakan akibat hembusan angin musim dingin yang berhembus pelan dari ventilasi udara tidak dihiraukannya. Pikirannya hanya satu, Minato.

Lelaki yang sudah menjadi suami sahnya 5 tahun yang lalu itu saat ini tengah keluar. Pagi tadi lelaki itu mengajaknya untuk ikut bersamanya merayakan pesta ulang tahun anak pertama raja Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang mereka beri nama Uchiha Itachi. Namun, Sara yang terlalu sibuk dengan penelitiannya dan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter menolaknya halus dan untung saja suaminya itu bukan tipe suami yang memaksakan kehendak.

"Sudah tengah malam" gumamnya semakin risau. Sebenarnya, ia tadi akan pergi menyusul Minato ke pesta ulang tahun tersebut 3 jam yang lalu. Tetapi, ia mengurung niatnya ketika salah seorang pelayannya mengatakan jika akan ada badai salju sebentar lagi. Dan benar saja, tidak menunggu lama angin kuat yang membawa berton-ton benda putih mirip kapas itu menderu kencang. Menabrak jendela kamarnya keras sehingga ia yakin semua tamu undangan pesta malam ini akan menginap di istana kerajaan.

Hanya saja entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Membuatnya tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Minato-kun" gumamnya khawatir, mengeratkan selimut yang ia bawa dari kamarnya ke ruang keluarga mansionnya.

…

…

"Ugh" Sara merenggangkan ototnya pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya terutama leher terasa begitu sakit ketika ia gerakkan. Sepertinya ia tertidur entah sejak kapan ketika menunggu suaminya itu pulang. Mata bermanik ungu miliknya sekilas menatap jam yang masih tergantung manis di dinding. Terbelalak kaget ketika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

"Astaga, Minato-kun" pekik Sara kaget. Berusaha mengabaikan rasa pegal di tubuhnya dan beranjak secepatnya dari sofa menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

BRAK…

Seorang pria bersurai pirang yang tampaknya baru saja selesai mandi terlihat dari handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya tersentak kaget ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka keras. Sedangkan pelaku pembuka kamar tersebut hanya tertunduk dengan wajah memerah. Mulutnya terbuka menutup, berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Berlari dengan gaun tidur yang cukup berat dan sandal rumah yang terbuat dari kulit kelinci asli sudah mampu membuatnya ngos-ngosan seperti ini.

"Sara, kenapa kau berlari se—"

HUG!

"Baka!" Sara yang begitu khawatir dengan Minato langsung saja menerjang lelaki itu. Tidak memperdulikan Minato yang melongo heran. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" lanjutnya masih memeluk Minato.

Minato yang sudah sembuh dari keterkejutannya, mulai membalas pelukan Sara. Mengelus rambut berwarna merah itu lembut. "Maaf tidak memberitahumu. Tadi malam badai salju. Jadi, kami semua menginap di istana selatan. " jelasnya.

Sara menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Minato. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir. Tadi malam firasatku buruk" ucapnya pelan, tidak menyadari perubahan mimik lelaki itu yang berubah sendu.

….

…

Hari-hari selanjutnya berlalu dengan biasa. Minato yang setiap pagi berangkat bekerja mengurus beberapa bisnis keluarga dan Sara yang juga berangkat bekerja sebagai seorang dokter di rumah sakit milik keluarganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sara?" suara seseorang mengagetkannya. Sontak, Sara menoleh dan mendapati wajah rekannya yang menatapnya khawatir. Rekannya itu bernama Akasuna Hitori. Lelaki berumur 22 yang memiliki wajah _baby face _yang terkesan _cool _—menurut pendapat semua suster dan pasien— serta rambut merah cerahnya dengan balutan kemeja putih dan jas putih khas para dokter.

Sara tersenyum lemah. Beberapa minggu ini ia memang tidak pernah istirahat penuh. Ia bahkan harus pulang larut malam atau tidak pulang sama sekali. Untunglah, suaminya itu juga sama-sama sibuk seperti dirinya dikarenakan bisnis dekorasi bangunan yang digelutinya kini sedang diminati banyak bangsawan sehingga ia mengerti dan mengizinkannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terlalu lelah" balasnya lemah.

Hitori tersenyum lembut, menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sara. "Untuk malam ini, kau pulanglah. Aku akan menyelesaikannya untukmu"

Sara menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Hitori-kun. Aku ingin kita menyelesaikannya berdua." Balasnya mantap.

Melihat keseriusan Sara, Hitori hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Mata hitamnya menatap raut wajah Sara yang sedikit memucat, khawatir. Matanya yang biasanya bersinar sedikit redup dengan bibirnya yang mulai pecah-pecah. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk wanita itu, mengatakan jika ia tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Namun, ia tahu ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Ya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Tanpa sadar, lelaki itu tersenyum. Bukan senyuman lembut tetapi seringai tipis.

…..

…..

**Keesokan harinya…**

Pagi ini, Sara tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman lebarnya. Langkahnya terasa ringan meskipun tubuhnya sudah memberontak ingin istirahat. Langkah kakinya pasti, membawanya menelusuri lorong kantor perusahaan bergaya semi tradisional jepang. Sesekali, kepala wanita itu mengangguk sedikit, memberi salam kepada siapapun yang ditemuinya di sepanjang lorong.

_**Namikaze Minato room.**_

Sara menahan nafasnya. Ditatapnya pintu geser berlambang khas klan Namikaze lama. Rasa gugup mulai menyapanya. 'tenang, tenang. Semua akan baik-baik saja' rapalnya dalam hati. Menghirup udara panjang untuk menetralkan debaran gugup di dadanya, akhirnya Sara memberanikan dirinya untuk menggenggam _handle _pintu tersebut sampai tubuhnya tiba-tiba tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Matanya terbelalak lebar dengan bibir yang menganga _shock_.

"_Apa? Kau ha-hamil?"_

"_Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu. Aku tidak mau ada yang mendengarnya"_

"_Jadi, apa benar?"_

"_Ya, satu bulan"_

"_A-Apa? Jadi…"_

"_Ya, aku hamil anakmu Minato-nii"_

"…_.."_

Sara memerosotkan tubuhnya lemah. Air mata yang berusaha ia tahan mengalir deras, membasahi wajahnya yang tirus karena kelelahannya. Ia sudah tidak ingin dan tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Oleh karena itu, ditutupnya rapat-rapat telinganya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menolak kenyataan yang baru saja menamparnya.

"Tidak mungkin" gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan. Ia kenal, bahkan sangat mengenal suara mereka. Hidup bersama bertahun-tahun tentu saja membuatnya mengenali dengan jelas siapa yang memiliki suara tersebut. Hanya saja, perasaannya menolak keras perintah otaknya untuk menerima kenyataan tersebut.

1 bulan. Itu berarti hari dimana Minato pergi ke pesta kerajaan. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya ibunya yang pergi selaku ketua klan? Apakah Kushina yang pergi? Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua? Mengapa mereka merahasiakan semuanya darinya?

Ribuan pertanyaan berterbangan di otaknya. Memaksanya untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi berlalu. Ia memang begitu penasaran, tetapi rasa sakit yang bercokol di hatinya jauh lebih besar. Ingin rasanya ia menggebrak pintu, dan menghajar keduanya yang telah berani menghianatinya. Tapi, apa itu cukup? Apa ia berani melakukannya?

Tidak!

Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Ia memang sadar dan sudah mewanti-wanti saat dimana Minato datang menggandeng wanita lain untuk memberikan ia keturunan. Mengingat, dua tahun lalu ia divonis tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Tapi, mengapa harus dengan Kushina? Adiknya sendiri? dan mengapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?

Diusapnya kasar air mata yang terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dipercepatnya langkah kakinya, dua kali lebih cepat. Rasa sakit di dalam hatinya semakin terasa. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin menyendiri. Menghilang dari pandangan semua orang dan melampiaskan rasa sakit yang menggerogotinya sepuas-puasnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sara sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Hitori yang masih memakai pakaian dokter yang berdiri satu meter di depannya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan tatapan datar.

Namun, Sara hanya terdiam. Memalinkan wajahnya ke arah lain selain Hitori. Ia tidak ingin ketika ia membuka mulutnya, suara tangis yang sudah ia redam sejak tadi keluar. Tidak!. Ia masih belum siap untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya meskipun kepada sahabatnya sejak kecil tersebut.

Hitori mendesah berat. "Coba ku tebak. Mereka menghianatimu, bukan?"

Sara tersentak kaget. Mata ungunya langsung menatap Hitori tajam. "Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanyanya mendesis marah. Wajahnya memerah, dengan tangannya yang terkepal erat.

Hitori tertawa pelan. "Jadi tebakanku tadi, benar?" katanya santai, seakan-akan mereka sedang membicarakan gossip hangat para artis. Mata hitamnya menatap manik ungu itu yang perlahan berubah sendu. Menggelap dan tidak secerah yang selama ini ia lihat. Seperti tatapan seseorang yang sudah mati. Kosong dan tidak berwarna.

"Sara" panggil Hitori lagi. Menepuk pelan pundak wanita itu lembut. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat wanita pujaannya menderita seperti ini. Tetapi, ia juga tidak menampik ada perasaan senang ketika mengetahui ia masih memiliki peluang untuk mendapatkan wanita itu meskipun sebenarnya wanita itu sudah berkeluarga.

"Aku mohon. Berhentilah menangisi seseorang yang tidak menangisimu. Aku mohon, berhentilah menatap seseorang yang tidak menatapmu" Hitori mendekap tubuh Sara erat, membiarkan wanita itu menangis di pelukannya. Memeluknya erat seraya mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang. Menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar untuk wanita itu.

Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan tatapan terkejut ataupun bisikan lirih dari beberapa pelayan ataupun pegawai yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah Sara. Hanya wanita itu. Wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Wanita yang hampir menjadi miliknya sebelum 'direbut' oleh Minato.

Ya, miliknya. Mulai saat ini Uzumaki Sara adalah miliknya. Dan ia akan memastikannya.

….

…

Akasuna Chiyo atau yang sering dipanggil sebagai nenek Chiyo oleh para anak tetangganya hanya dapat tercengang kaget di ambang pintu rumahnya. Wanita yang umurnya hampir mencapai setengah abad itu tampak terkejut ketika matanya menatap anak sulungnya yang datang dengan seorang wanita dalam gendongannya.

"Siapa wanita yang ada dalam gendonganmu itu, Hitori?" tanyanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Hitori mendesah lelah. "Bisakah Kaa-sama membiarkan kami masuk terlebih dahulu?"

Nenek Chiyo itu segera menyingkir, memberikan Hitori —anak pertama dari pernikahannya dengan Akasuna Hamori— jalan masuk menuju rumah kecil yang hanya berlantai dua miliknya. Rumah yang jauh dari kata istana, mengingat ia adalah seorang permaisuri dengan kerajaan pasir.

"Siapa dia, Hitori?" Tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan menyelidik. Menatap wajah sembab wanita yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas kasur putih single bed milik Hitori di lantai dua.

"Uzumaki Sara" jawab Hitori tenang, tidak memperdulikan mata ibunya yang membulat kaget.

"Apa? Uzumaki Sara istri Namikaze Minato? Apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga membawa istri orang lain ke sini? Bagaimana jika suaminya mencarinya?" nenek Chiyo memijat pelipisnya pelan. Penyakit kepalanya yang sudah lama sekali sembuh tiba-tiba saja kambuh. Tidak menyangka anak sulungnya yang terkenal sopan, baik tetapi tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain termasuk keluarganya bisa berbuat senekat ini.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak peduli" desah Hitori pelan. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan wajah damai Sara yang nampak indah di matanya. _"Karena aku mencintainya" _lanjutnya dalam hati. Mengusap lembut pipi Sara yang sedikit lengket akibat air mata.

"Terserah kau saja lah. Tapi, aku harap kau terima konskuensinya, Hitori" pasrah nenek Chiyo, meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Setidaknya ia membutuhkan ketenangan sebelum ketenangannyayang kemungkinan besar terusik akibat ulah anak sulungnya tersebut.

…..

...….

**Tujuh tahun kemudian….**

Sudah hampir 7 tahun lamanya semenjak ia meninggalkan tempat yang sudah dia anggap rumah. Rumah yang baru ditempatinya selama 5 tahun sebelum akhirnya ia tinggalkan. Hal itu memang bukan perkara mudah. Bahkan, sangat sulit. Namun, apa boleh dikata. Ia memang diharuskan meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Sara-sama"

Sara menoleh, menatap wajah Iruka —pelayan pribadi yang saat ini baru menginjak usia 17 tahun— yang menatapnya khawatir. Selama dua tahun terakhir, Iruka memang selalu berada di sampingnya ketika suaminya tidak berada di sampingnya. Berbagi cerita dan tertawa bersama. Memberikan semangat ketika salah seorang diantara mereka membutuhkannya. Menjadikan ia sebagai sosok adik yang memang sudah 'mati' dalam hidupnya.

"Ada apa, Iruka?" tanyanya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Senyuman yang akhir-akhir ini bisa kembali menghiasi wajahnya setelah hampir 7 tahun menghilang. Senyuman yang indah yang tak kalah dari senyuman para malaikat di atas sana.

"Hitori-sama mengirimkan pesan tadi. Dia mengatakan jika nanti sore ia baru sampai ke sini" jelasnya.

Sara mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian, ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke taman bunga yang dipenuhi bunga Ciontoria merah yang hanya mekar ketika musim panas tiba. Di sampingnya, sepiring potongan daging semangka merah segar menemaninya.

"Apa yang Sara-sama pikirkan?" Tanya Iruka penasaran. Mata coklatnya menatap heran wajah majikan yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri itu yang memang sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum kecil.

Sara hanya menoleh sebentar ke arahnya sebelum kemudian menusuk daging buah semangka segar itu dan mengunyahnya pelan. "Hanya mengenang masa lalu. Aku tidak menyangka jika saat ini aku bisa duduk di sini bersamamu. Jika kejadian dulu tidak terjadi, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu, Iruka" ungkapnya.

"Aku rasa itu takdir Tuhan, Sara-sama" balasnya sopan. Menatap Sara dengan tatapan cinta, cinta seorang adik yang kadang-kadang mengingatkannya kepada 'adik kecilnya' yang dulu begitu ia sayangi.

"Tujuh tahun, ya" gumam Sara menutup matanya rapat. Mengingat berapa lama ia bersembunyi. Menghilang dari semua pandangan mata orang yang berusaha mencarinya. Mendekam di penjara mewah ini dan hanya ditemani oleh beberapa pelayan kepercayaan —Iruka salah satunya— dan nenek Chiyo yang kadang-kadang menginap serta suaminya, Hitori yang ia nikahi setahun yang lalu yang hanya dihadiri oleh segelintir orang saja.

Masih segar di ingatannya ketika rangkaian peristiwa buruk silih berganti menghampirinya. Dimulai dari pernikahan pertamanya yang dilaksanakan tepat ketika ia berusia 17 tahun hanya karena klannya membutuhkan penerus klan selanjutnya.

Awalnya, ia memang tidak menyetujui pernikahan tersebut karena ia sama sekali tidak mencintai calon suaminya meskipun ia memang menyukai sikap yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu kepadanya. Dan siapa yang menyangka seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka berdua akhirnya bisa saling mencintai dan hidup damai penuh cinta. Terlebih lagi ketika ia mengatakan ingin melanjutkan studinya untuk menjadi seorang dokter, pemuda itu dengan cepat mengiyakan permintaannya. Memiliki seorang suami yang mencintaimu dan memenuhi semua permintaanmu adalah kebahagiaan yang besar baginya saat itu.

Namun, sepertinya kehidupan damainya harus terusik dengan fakta bahwa selama tiga tahun masa pernikahannya dengan Minato, ia tidak kunjung hamil. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia ketika dokter kandungan yang juga temannya itu memvonis ia mandul.

Tentu saja, ia tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia tetap ngotot melakukan pemeriksaan ulang sampai berkali-kali dan hasilnya tetap sama.

Mandul. Sebuah kata yang begitu menakutkan bagi seorang istri. Sebuah kata yang membuatnya begitu tertekan. Terlebih lagi, seiring dengan perubahan sikap ibunya yang berubah menjadi wanita dingin yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya lagi. Untung saja, suaminya —Minato— menerima kelemahannya dan tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Ia hanya datang dan memeluk tubuh Sara yang menangis histeris saat itu.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Hitori —teman kecilnya yang melanjutkan pendidikannya di negara lain bertahun-tahun lamanya— datang dan mengatakan kepadanya jika ia ingin melakukan penelitian untuk mencari cara agar seorang wanita mandul bisa mempunyai anak dan tentu saja Sara ikut bergabung dalam penelitian tersebut, mengingat ia yang ingin sekali memberikan Minato seorang bayi manis.

Dua tahun berusaha, mengkaji dan menguji beribu-ribu kali, akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan meskipun masih memerlukan beberapa penyesuaian. Dan pada saat itu, Sara langsung bergegas pergi untuk memberikan kejutan berupa hasil penemuannya ke Minato —yang memang tidak tahu menahu perihal penelitiannya tersebut— yang saat itu berada di kantornya.

Namun, bukannya ia yang memberikan kejutan tetapi ialah yang malah diberikan kejutan berupa percakapan berupa hasil dari permainan gelap yang dilakukan suaminya bersama adiknya sendiri. Saat itu, tentu saja Sara begitu terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak ingat jika setelah bertemu dengan Hitori dan menangis, ia pingsan dan berakhir di kamar lelaki tersebut.

Setelah itu, kehidupannya serasa berputar 180 derajat. Mendengarkan ungkapan cinta secara tidak langsung dari Hitori, pulang ke rumah yang hanya mendapatkan tamparan, hinaan, pengusiran dan pencabutan namanya dari ahli waris keluarga Uzumaki yang dilatar belakangi oleh adegan pelukannya bersama Hitori saat itu tersebar luas. Tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan harus mendapatkan kertas gugatan cerai yang dilayangkan suaminya sendiri.

Luar biasa, bukan?

Belum sembuh dari rasa sakitnya, ia harus mendapatkan kenyataan jika sebulan setelah pengusiran oleh klannya, ia akhirnya mendengar pernikahan Namikaze Minato —mantan suaminya— dan adiknya Uzumaki Kushina berlangsung. Beberapa bulan kemudian, adiknya itu melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang mereka namakan Namikaze Kyuubi. Bayi tampan bersurai orange kemerahan dengan mata merah mirip Kushina. Bayi yang memperlengkap _puzzle _gambaran sebuah keluarga harmonis yang tidak akan pernah ia rasakan. Sebulan kemudian, Kushina dinobatkan sebagai ketua klan ke-38 menggantikan ibunya yang pensiun dini.

Kadang, ia merasa kasihan kepada dirinya sendiri. Merasa jika ia yang memang terlalu bodoh sehingga rela dipermainkan takdir dengan seenaknya. Membiarkan suami yang begitu ia cintai, adik yang begitu ia sayangi dan ibu yang ia hormati bahkan sampai rela menerima perjodohan yang tidak ia kehendaki itu menghianatinya. Membuangnya ketika ia sudah tidak berguna lagi.

Bunuh diri?

Kata 'haram' itu sudah sering terlintas di benaknya. Ia bahkan sudah berkali-kali mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri meskipun gagal karena selalu dipergoki oleh Iruka —yang saat itu baru mulai bekerja menjadi pelayan—, nenek Chiyo atau Hitori.

Kadang-kadang, ketika ia sedang merenung sendirian, ia seirng berfikir dimana letak kesalahannya sehingga mendapatkan takdir sedemikian buruknya. Sejak kecil, ia selalu menurut. Tidak pernah membantah sedikitpun. Waktunya ia luangkan untuk belajar dan berinteraksi dengan semua keluarga bangsawan. Menciptakan citra baik bagi klannya, Uzumaki. Ia pintar, baik dan selalu tersenyum meskipun ia sedang bersedih.

Sedangkan adiknya itu yang sejak kecil selalu membangkang dan tidak terlalu pintar dalam setiap pelajaran mendapatkan semuanya yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Lelaki yang ia cintai —meskipun ia tidak mencintainya pada awalnya—, posisi yang seharusnya ia duduki sekarang, dan kasih sayang semua orang. Ia mengambil semuanya.

Kadang ia berfikir Tuhan itu tidak adil. Merampas semua kebahagiaannya. Namun, ketika ia sudah tidak memiliki tempat bersandar lagi, ketika ia sudah lelah memaki nasibnya, Tuhan mengirimkan Hitori, lelaki yang mencintainya bahkan sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Hitori, lelaki yang begitu mencintainya itu selalu saja datang di saat yang tepat. Merengkuh tubuhnya ketika ia butuh kehangatan. Tersenyum lembut hanya untuknya. Bernafas hanya untuknya. Bahkan, setelah ditolak olehnya berkali-kali, lelaki itu tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Terus mengucapkan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' sampai ia sadar dan membalas cintanya satu tahun yang lalu.

"Sara-sama"

Sara membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjapkan matanya pelan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang memasuki retinanya.

"Ini..."

"Anda sedang di dalam kamar anda, Sara-sama. Tadi anda tertidur" jelas Iruka, pemuda yang baru saja membangunkannya. Tersenyum geli dengan kebiasaan baru majikannya yang akan cepat sekali tertidur ketika berada di beranda mansionnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi, Iruka" ucapnya pelan, mengelus perutnya yang membesar layaknya orang yang makan 10 porsi nasi.

Iruka tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa. Hitori-sama sudah pulang dan sedang berada di ruang keluarga sekarang."

Sara tersenyum gembira. Suaminya itu memang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini dengan pekerjaannya sebagai calon pengganti raja kerajaan Pasir yang sebentar lagi akan turun dari tahtanya.

"Baiklah. Katakan aku akan ke sana setelah bersiap-siap" ujarnya riang sebelum melesat pergi bersama beberapa dayang yang mengikuti dari belakang menuju ke kamar mandi pribadinya.

…

…..

Hitori, pria tampan yang tidak lama lagi akan menjabat menjadi raja kerajaan pasir tampak begitu tenang duduk di atas sofa single yang berada di ruang keluarga di lantai satu mansion miliknya. Iris hitamnya membaca barisan tulisan rapi di sebuah kertas sebelum akhirnya mendesah berat dan menaruhnya kembali di atas tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di atas meja ruang keluarganya asal.

Wajahnya yang dulu _baby face _kini terlihat sedikit tirus. Pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dan persiapan pelantikannya sebagai raja baru membuatnya begitu lelah. Ia bahkan sering tertidur di atas meja kerjanya sekarang. Sebuah kebiasaan baru yang mungkin akan berlanjut sampai seterusnya. Mengingat tugasnya saat ini hanya setengah dari tugas seorang raja nantinya.

GREB!

Tubuh kekar itu sedikit tersentak kaget, merasakan sepasang lengan bergelayut manja di pundaknya. Dapat ia rasakan, dagu seseorang itu menyampir di pundaknya. Wangi bunga Ciontoria menguar, menusuk alat penciumannya. Wangi yang begitu menenangkan.

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat, Yang Mulia"

Hitori tersenyum miring. Tidak membalas sindiran istrinya karena sikapnya yang _workaholic_. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa, sementara kepalanya ia miringkan ke samping untuk menangkap bibir menggoda istrinya yang terasa seperti permen jeruk.

Cup!

"Tadaima, Sara-chan" ucapnya tidak nyambung sama sekali. Memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang hanya ia berikan untuk istrinya saja.

"Okaerinasai, Hitori-kun" balas Sara tersenyum sembari menutup matanya ketika kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Memagut pelan untuk melepas rasa rindu setelah tidak lama bertemu.

….

…

Awal musim gugur di dunia bawah disambut dengan suka cita. Bunga yang indah nan wangi yang hanya tumbuh di dunia bawah bermekaran.

Sara yang kini tengah berdiri di balkonnya, menikmati bagaimana pohon di pekarangan mansionnya menggugurkan daunnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan sebelum dikejutkan dengan lengan kekar yang melilit di pinggangnya. Tersentak kaget sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang pelaku pemelukan itu. Sebuah senyuman manis tercetak di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu muncul akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kaa-sama" Tanya pelaku pemelukan itu lembut. Namun, Sara tidak menjawab. Hanya diam dan semakin menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan lelaki itu yang sebelumnya menghadiahkannya cubitan pelan. Mendengar lelaki itu yang memanggilkan Kaa-sama membuat hatinya menghangat yang langsung berefek kepada wajahnya yang memerah.

Sosok itu mendengus geli. Merasa jika tingkah Sara yang bertambah manja semakin hari. Tapi, toh ia tidak menolaknya. Ia bahkan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Melihat tingkah istrinya yang biasanya sopan dan anggun menjadi sedikit manja membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyuman geli untuk bertengger di bibirnya. Tangan kanannya beranjak naik, mengelus perut buncit Sara yang semakin membesar.

"Ayo masuk. Berlama di luar tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu" ajaknya pelan setelah lama terdiam di posisi tersebut. Namun, Sara tidak bergeming. Ia bahkan tidak melepas lengan sosok itu yang sekarang tengah ia pegang. "Sara-chan. Ayo masuk!" ulangnya lagi.

Sara memutar bola matanya, bosan. Suaminya ini memang terlalu _overprotective _padanya. "Tetaplah di sini, Hitori-kun. Aku mohon" pinta Sara pelan. Matanya kembali tertutup rapat, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sementara, sosok yang bernama Hitori tersebut hanya mendesah berat. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar baginya membiarkan Sara berdiam diri selama yang ia mau. Toh, Selama wanita yang dicintainya itu senang, ia akan membiarkannya. Hanya saja untuk tahun ini, ia harus memastikan jika wanita terkasihnya ini tidak bertindak sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membahayakan dirinya dan calon bayi mereka.

"Hitori-kun" suara lembut Sara menyadarkan Hitori segera. Manik hitam gelapnya itu menatap wajah berbingkai surai merah itu bigung.

"Hm"

Sara tersenyum masih dengan mata tertutup. "Apa Hitori-kun tau apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang?"

Hening.

Hitori hanya terdiam tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sara. Ia hanya terdiam menunggu ucapan Sara selanjutnya.

"Aku membayangkan seperti apa rupa anak kita kelak" wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Terkikik geli ketika dirasakannya tendangan yang berasal dari dalam perutnya.

"Memangnya seperti apa rupa anak kita yang kau inginkan, hm?" gumam Hitori memeluk tubuh Sara erat. Jika Sara tidak ingin masuk, setidaknya ia bisa menghangatkan tubuh wanita 'bandel' itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. _Not bad._

"Aku ingin anak kembar kita sepasang. Yang laki-lakinya akan mirip sepertimu dan yang perempuannya akan mirip sepertiku. Ah, aku juga ingin anak perempuanku memiliki senyuman seperti malaikat yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan bagi semua orang dan anak laki-lakiku yang kuat sehingga bisa melindungi saudaranya"

Hitori tersenyum lembut sembari mengamini ucapan Sara. Mengandaikan jika ia memiliki sepasang anak kembar yang akan selalu menyambutnya ketika pulang seperti yang dilakukan Sara setiap harinya. Ah, hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya menghangat. Ya, hangat. Setelah kehadiran malaikat kecil mereka, mereka akan menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang hangat dan bahagia.

….

…

**3 tahun kemudian…**

_Kili kanan ku lihat saja banyak pohon cemala, a-a_

Seorang gadis imut dengan _dress _ala bangsawan selutut berwarna putih miliknya tampak begitu asik menyanyikan lagu yang kemarin baru saja diajarkan oleh ibunya. Kakinya yang tidak sampai menyentuh lantai —mengingat umurnya yang belum 3 tahun dan ia tengah duduk di kursi kereta kuda kerajaan yang tinggi— ia gerakkan maju mundur secara bergiliran. Bibir merahnya yang mungil masih saja menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya itu sejak kereta kuda tersebut berjalan.

Di sampingnya, tampak bocah laki-laki yang bersurai merah dengan mata hitamnya menatap bocah perempuan itu bosan. Mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya menyibukkan dirinya dengan boneka kayu yang diberikan oleh kakeknya sebagai hadiah ulangtahun keduanya dulu.

Di depannya, seorang wanita dewasa yang tampak begitu anggun dengan _dress _merah muda bercorak bunga yang sejak tadi menatap kegiatan kedua bocah yang ternyata kembar tersebut. Memiliki sepasang anak kembar yang begitu aktif seperti mereka merupakan anugerah yang begitu besar baginya. Butuh perjuangan yang keras untuk mendapatkan.

"Ne, Kaa-sama"

"Ya, Naruko?"

Bibir gadis itu mengerucut manis. "Apa tempatnya masih jauh?"

Sara tertawa pelan. Sepertinya gadis ciliknya sudah bosan lagi. "Sebentar lagi, sayang"

"Kaa-sama sudah mengatakannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu" protes bocah laki-laki di sampingnya. Ia juga tampaknya sudah bosan memainkan boneka kayunya. Mata hitam yang begitu mirip dengan suaminya itu menatap sebal kearahnya. Sukses, membuatnya salah tingkah. Diprotes oleh kedua anak imutmu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Ah, ternyata ia melupakan fakta itu. Fakta dimana kedua anaknya ini jenius. Lahir dari orangtua yang dua-duanya jenius, tentu saja menjadikan mereka berdua jenius juga sehingga ia harus selalu berhati-hati dalam berbicara jika tidak ingin direpotkan dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya yang semakin membuatnya kewalahan.

"Kaa-sama benar Naruko, Sasori. Coba lihat ke samping" seorang lelaki dewasa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka bertiga akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Berniat menolong istrinya yang 'disidang' kedua anaknya.

Sontak, kedua bocah yang belum genap 3 tahun itu menoleh ke samping. Memperhatikan bangunan besar yang mirip roda tetapi versi raksasa berputar pelan dengan lampu yang menyala indah.

"Woah, Nii-sama. Lihat!"

Naruko yang baru pertama kali melihatnya terpekik senang. Mata hitamnya yang bundar —mengikuti Sara— menatap bangunan itu takjub.

"Hn" balas Sasori —kakak Naruko yang lahir 15 menit lebih awal— ambigu yang sontak mendapatkan delikan kesal dari Naruko.

…

…

"Huaa!"

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan mata biru laut bundar terpekik senang. Turun dari kereta kudanya paling pertama, mendahului kakaknya yang duduk tepat di samping pintu kereta tersebut. Matanya yang bundar menatap takjub bangunan mirip roda kereta yang lebih besar ribuan kali takjub. Saking besarnya, ia dapat melihatnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat benda itu berada.

"Nii-cama, lihat! Huaaaa. Ayo kita ke cana" gadis itu memekik cempreng, menunjuk benda besar itu senang. Meskipun kakaknya itu hanya menatapnya datar. Tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan benda besar yang berputar pelan tersebut. Bocah 10 tahun itu hanya menguap mengantuk dan lebih memilih duduk di salah satu koper bawaan mereka sembari memakan buah apel yang menjadi favoritenya itu.

"Nii-cama!" merasa tidak diperhatikan, gadis itu kembari mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya. Menghentakkan kakinya kesal sembari berlari menuju ke arahnya. Menyeret kakaknya itu keras tanpa memperdulikan delikan kesal yang dilayangkan sang kakak kepadanya.

"Lepaskan aku, baka imouto!" Kyuubi yang tidak rela ditarik-tarik bak tarik tambang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara protesnya yang langsung dibalas dengan wajah kesal adiknya itu. Menggembungkan pipinya lucu dengan mata biru bundarnya yang mulai berawan.

"Tapi Nii-chan. Nalu ingin ke cana" keukeh Naruto, masih menarik tangan kakaknya itu.

"Naruto, Kyuubi. Berhenti bermain dan kemasi barang kalian" Kedua bocah yang berbeda umur 7 tahun tersebut sontak menoleh. Menatap ibunya yang berkacak pinggang, siap kapan saja menjewer telinga mereka atau menjitak mereka penuh sayang.

"Ya, Kaa-cama/Hn" jawab mereka berbarengan, berlari cepat mengambil barang prbadi mereka sementara sang ibu tersenyum puas.

Hari ini, mereka memang tengah berlibur ke Ame Land. Taman hiburan yang baru saja dibuka sebulan yang lalu ini memang begitu tersohor, bahkan sampai ke negara Uchiha. Dan berkaitan dengan ulangtahun anaknya Kyuubi yang kesepuluh besok, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlibur ke sini.

"Kaa-san, ayo!"Kushina menoleh, menatap wajah ceria anaknya, Naruto yang tengah menenteng koper kecil berwarna orange miliknya semangat. Tertawa pelan, akhirnya Kushina mengikuti langkah anaknya menuju penginapan yang akan mereka tempati selama di Ame.

….

…..

**Ne, apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Ada yang mau menebak?**

**Mengapa author memotong ceritanya sampai di sini?**

**Karena kepanjangan! **

**Jadi, Zie memotongnya dan menjadikan setengah dari lanjutan chapter selanjutnya!**

**Besok ceritanya berfokus pada Naruto dan Naruko.**

**Chapter sekarang bisa dikatakan cuma flashback para ortu aja…**

**Mengapa Naruko bermarga Akasuna, mengapa Naruto bermarga Namikaze.**

**Untuk yang bertanya mengapa Naruto tidak memakai marga Namikaze, Zie jelasin besok.**

**Kalau tanggapan kalian bagus, Zie publish 3 hari paling lambat… (author merayu dibagian ini)**

**See ya!**

**Review ne?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuap-cuap author**

Eeto, hay minna-san!

Ketemu lagi dengan Zie.

Oke, di fict ini Zie mau memberikan titik terang yang seterang lampu di kos Zie mengenai Naruto dan Naruko.

Lalu, ada yang tanya bagaimana kirim fict pake HP?

Kalau kalian cari di google, sulit banget emang cari yang bener-bener bisa. Zie aja harus teriak frustasi sebelum bisa.

Caranya ada, kalau yang pake Samsung atau apapun yang mode mobile, kalian tarik scrool ke bawah. Nanti ka nada tulisan 'mode desktop/tablet' nanti kalian klik terus HP kalian akan terlihat seperti yang ada di laptop. Selanjutnya, kalian lakukan seperti mengirim fict melalui laptop.

Terus Zie minta maaf karena telat publish. Ada beberapa kejadian di dunia nyata yang membuat Zie sibuk dan shock. Jadi Zie harus menyembuhkan rasa sedih dan shock Zie atas beberapa kejadian sebelum bisa menulis fict lagi.

Oh ya, makasih yang review dan pendapat kalian mengenai fict Zie. Yang silent readers juga makasih udah mampir.

Topeng punya Zie06

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

M, T+

SasufemNaru slight Itakyuu, SasuSaku, GaafemNaruko

Romance, supernatural, fantasy, hurt, dll.

Semuanya hanyalah topeng. Tidak ada yang nyata di dunia ini. Karena semuanya hanyalah palsu. Aku pun sama. Kau pun sama. Mereka pun sama. Kita hanya pemain dalam drama dengan topeng yang menyembunyikan jadi diri kita sebenarnya.

Abal, gaje, gila, stress, aneh, ajaib, gender bender, yaoi, yuri (?), straight, dll.

Happy reading minna-san

**Naruko smart, no cadel!**

**Naruto innocent, yes cadel!**

**Author cute, no comment!**

…..

…

**Flashback**

Semilir angin yang membawa aroma musim panas berderu tenang, menyanyikan keriangan musim panas yang indah di Amegakure. Sebuah kerajaan kecil yang terhimpit dengan kerajaan Uchiha dan kerajaan pasir yang tengah berkembang pesat saat ini. Menjadi saksi persaingan antar dua kerajaan yang sama-sama kuatnya.

Tidak banyak yang menarik dari kerajaan kecil ini. Kerajaan Ame terkenal dengan intensitas curah hujannya yang tinggi sehingga tidak jarang banyak orang membawa jas hujan atau payung ketika keluar rumah meskipun hari ini cuaca begitu cerah karena musim panas sudah dimulai.

Naruko, gadis imut yang baru saja menginjak umur 3,5 tahun tampak begitu menikmati harinya di bawah lindungan pohon besar di taman kota Ame. Sebuah taman yang ditengahnya terdapat danau hijau yang dipenuhi bunga lotus dan atraksi hewan hijau penghuni danau tersebut.

Pohon besar berjejer rapi mengelilingi danau tersebut. Dengan beberapa kursi diletakkan di sana. Bunga Kropia —berwarna putih dengan bentuk bunga sepatu— tumbuh bebas di taman itu. Menyebarkan serbuk berwarna mas miliknya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Serbuk yang terasa manis kita bersentuhan dengan alat pengecap.

Namun, meskipun begitu tidak banyak dari penduduk Ame mau mampir menikmati siang mereka di taman tersebut. Tidak lebih dari sepuluh orang berada di taman tersebut. Tampaknya mereka lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah mereka atau bermain di taman bermain yang menjadi primadona tempat liburan mereka selama sebulan ini.

"Etto, permisi"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Naruko langsung menoleh. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata biru bulat yang begitu indah. Memancarkan kepolosan dan kecantikan yang mampu membuatnya terpana untuk beberapa saat.

"Hn"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Memamerkan gigi putih susunya yang indah. "Namaku Naluto. Uzumaki Naluto. yoloshiku" ucapnya sembari menjulurkan tangannya ke depan Naruko. Namun, gadis itu hanya termangu sembari menatap tangan gadis itu yang terulur. Mata hitamnya malah menatap penampilan gadis itu yang menurutnya aneh. Memakai piyama bergambar rubah orange yang meliukkan ekornya di siang hari bukan sesuatu yang wajar menurutnya.

"Hei, kata Kaa-cama tidak sopan tau menolak ululan tangan seseolang" Naruto yang kesal dengan sikap gadis bersurai merah di depannya itu sontak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal dengan sikap gadis asing itu yang mengacuhkannya. Selama ini, ia memang tidak pernah diacuhkan orang lain. Jadi, wajar saja ia merasa kesal dengan sikap acuh Naruko.

Naruko mendengus pelan. "Naruko" balasnya sembari meraih tangan gadis itu cepat. Menjabatnya sebentar sebelum melepaskannya dan kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya. Membuka buku yang sebelumnya ia baca dengan tenang.

"Hei"

"….."

"Hei, Naluko-chan"

"….."

"Hei! Kau masih hidup Naluko-chan"

Naruko yang kesal dengan suara berisik Naruto —meskipun ia juga berisik kadang-kadang ketika bersama keluarganya— langsung menoleh, memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya. "Apa?" tanyanya kesal dengan suara yang sedikit ia tinggikan.

Naruto tersenyum senang, mengindahkan tatapan kematian yang dilayangkan untuknya. "Apa Naluko mau menjadi teman Nalu?"

Naruko menautkan alisnya sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku yang ia bawa. "Tidak" jawabnya acuh.

"Kenapa? Apa Naluko membenci Nalu?" isakan lirih mulai keluar dari bibir mungil gadis tersebut. Sukses membuat Naruko yang sudah beberapa kali kehilangan konsentrasi membacanya gara-gara ulah gadis itu mengerang kesal.

'Tadi berisik, sekarang menangis. Oh, Kami-sama' batin Naruko tidak tahan, tidak habis pikir dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Naruto meskipun pada kenyataannya Naruto memang masih balita. Mendelik kesal ke arah gadis itu yang sekarang sibuk terisak kecil dengan kedua tangannya sibuk mengusap air matanya.

Naruko mendesah berat. Merasa bahwa keputusannya untuk kabur dari penginapannya dan lebih memilih pergi membaca buku ke taman yang memang sepi untuk menghindari kejahilan kakaknya merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Setidaknya ia lebih memilih untuk menghajar kakaknya yang jahil daripada harus menghadapi sikap gadis yang kemungkinan besar seumuran dengannya itu. "Baiklah, aku akan menjadi temanmu" ucap Naruko akhirnya yang sedetik kemudian sukses menghentikan acara menangis Naruto.

"Benalkah?"

Naruko mengangguk singkat.

"Yay" gadis itu meloncat girang. Berlari memeluk Naruko yang kini masih duduk di kursi taman. Menindih tubuh Naruko semanagat. Tertawa girang meskipun telah diberikan tatapan mengerikan dari Naruko. Sungguh gadis yang _hyperactive _dan merepotkan!

…..

…

Keadaan penginapan yang ditempati keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki tampak begitu ribut. Semua orang berlari. Semua orang berteriak. Mencari seorang gadis yang menghilang satu jam yang lalu di kamarnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui seperti apa kejadian pastinya. Yang mereka tahu, gadis itu menghilang sejam yang lalu setelah disuruh tidur oleh ibunya. Para penjaga yang bertugas menjaga penginapan tersebutpun hanya menggeleng kepala perihal kemana perginya gadis tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini, Minato?" Kushina, ibu dari gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Menggenggam seprai kasur anaknya erat.

Sedangkan, pria bersurai pirang yang ditanyai Kushina hanya mendesah pelan. Berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang begitu kacau. "Tenanglah Kushina. Kita sudah mengerahkan Yard dan pegawai lain untuk mencarinya. Naruto pasti ketemu" ucapnya, mengelus surai merah istrinya dengan lembut meskipun perasaannya sama dengan Kushina.

_Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Naruto._

…_._

…_._

"Ne, apa Naluko berfikir kalau kita sama?"

Naruko yang saat ini masih membaca bukunya ditemani dengan gadis berisik yang sudah menganggunya beberapa menit yang lalu tampak mengerutkan dahinya sebelum menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Sama?" beo Naruko tidak mengerti.

Naruto mengangguk, menopang dagunya dengan pose berfikir ala seorang detective yang setiap minggu pagi ia tonton. "Apa menulut Naluko-chan kita tidak kembal?" tanya imut, menatap Naruko penasaran.

Naruko mendengus geli. "Jangan bercanda. Itu tidak mungkin" elak Naruko tertawa kecil. Kembar? Yang benar saja! Mempunyai kembaran jahil macam Sasori saja sudah membuatnya kesal, apalagi harus memiliki kembaran macam gadis _hyperactive _macam Naruto? Bisa-bisa, ia akan menjadi tua sebelum waktunya karena stress. (Author berlebihan di bagian ini)

"Tentu saja bisa. Mungkin malaikat salah mengilim bayi. Sehalusnya dia kilim dua, jadi satu." Balas Naruto tidak mau kalah dalam memberikan opininya. Meskipun opini yang ia berikan jauh dari kata mungkin.

Sontak, pendapat atau bisa dikatakan khayalan membuat tawa Naruko meledak. Sukses, membuat wajah Naruto memerah kesal karena ditertawakan. Apa salahnya? Bukankah itu benar? Bisa sajakan malaikat berbuat salah seperti itu, pikir Naruto kecil kesal.

"Mana mungkin, Naruto. Berhentilah membaca dongeng! Lagipula, meskipun benar aku tidak mau memiliki kembaran cengeng sepertimu" ejeknya setelah tawanya mereda.

"Nalu tidak cengeng!" teriak Naruto tidak terima, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia memang cengeng. Wajahnya yang chubby merona merah dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut minta dicium.

"Ne, Apa kau tau mitos bahwa jika dua orang yang mirip bertemu, salah seorang dari mereka akan menghilang?" celetuk Naruko tiba-tiba.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Kaa-cama bilang mitos itu tidak ada." Jelasnya polos, berusaha mengingat ucapan ibunya ketika minggu kemarin ia menanyakan tentang mitos hantu yang akan mengigit kakinya setiap malam yang diceritakan Kyuubi padanya.

Naruko tersenyum lemah. "Kau benar. Mitos itu tidak ada" ucapnya sebelum merapikan bukunya dan menepuk pelan roknya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucapnya, menjabat tangan Naruto dengan senyuman lembut yang akhirnya terukir di bibirnya. Bukan senyuman mengejek ataupun tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

"Hm, aku juga, Naluko-chan" balas Naruto tersenyum.

Akhirnya, di taman Ame, di musim panas, di hari kedua mereka akhirnya bertemu dan menjadi teman. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ini adalah hari pertama dan terakhir mereka bertemu.

..…

**End Flashback**

….

Pagi sudah tiba. Matahari sudah naik setinggi penggala. Pagi itu, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersiap meninggalkan gua. Lengkap dengan beberapa buah dan air minum sebagai bekal makan siang mereka. Poin yang tidak terlalu besar yaitu 64 membuat keduanya bertekad untuk mengumpulkan lebih banyak poin dari sebelumnya. Meskipun pada dasarnya hanya Sasukelah yang bertugas mengumpulkan poin.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke datar.

Naruto menoleh, menatap wajah tampan Sasuke tidak kalah datarnya. "Aku tau. Aku harus diam dan berlindung di belakangmu, bukan?" ujarnya datar yang disambut dengan anggukan singkat Sasuke.

Kemudian, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mengarah ke bagian utara hutan.

Kresek!

Mengulang kejadian di chapter ketiga, Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung berlari ke belakang Sasuke. Sesuai dengan intruksi Sasuke sebelumnya.

Kresek!

"Sasuke-kun"

Bukannya moster berwajah seram dengan kekuatan yang menakutkan yang keluar, melainkan seorang gadis berambut pink yang saat ini memakai pakaian berbeda dari hari kemarin. Memamerkan senyuman paling manisnya ketika mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok tampan tunangannya tersebut. Tanpa diperintahpun, gadis itu berlari menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Menangis haru sembari menggumamkan kata 'syukurlah' atau 'aku merindukanmu' berkali-kali.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia hanya menatap Sakura datar yang masih memeluknya sembari menangis haru tanpa tertarik untuk mengusap kepala Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"Etto…"

Sakura dengan segera menghentikan tangisannya. Mata emeraldnya yang sedikit sembab menatap Naruto tajam yang untung saja tidak akan melukainya. Karena sesuai dengan hukum alam jika tatapan tajam tidak difungsikan untuk membunuh seseorang. Meskipun di dunia fantasi sekalipun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di belakang tubuh Sasuke-kun?" sewotnya yang baru menyadari keberadaan gadis pirang cupu yang saat ini berdiri berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Sementara Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bersembunyi tentu saja" balas Naruto cuek. Menyedekapkan tangannya ke dada dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan anda sendiri, Hime? Dimana pasangan anda?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan sebelum hembusan angin yang membawa pasir berputar di sekitar mereka bertiga, dan terhenti ketika seorang pemuda bersurai merah muncul fari pusaran angin tersebut dan merangkul Naruto santai.

"Anda mencari saya, Naruto-san?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Naruto, menyeringai tipis ketika menerima pelototan kesal dari Naruto.

"Anda terlalu percaya diri, Pangeran." Cibirnya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ara, bukankah tadi anda sendiri yang menanyakan keberadaan saya, bukan?" balasnya santai. Tidak peduli dengan geraman kesal adiknya itu. Kapan lagi ia mengerjai adiknya jika tidak sekarang, pikir Sasori mode jahil on.

"Cih" Naruto yang sudah kesal langsung melepas rangkulan Sasori. Menepuk pundaknya keras yang tadi dirangkul Sasori, burusaha menghilang sisa aroma tubuh Sasori yang ada di bajunya."Sasuke, ayo kita pergi" ucapnya seraya menyeret tangan Sasuke menjauh. Namun, sebelum Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi, tiba-tiba…

GREB!

"Mau kau bawa kemana Sasuke-kun ku, cupu?" desis Sakura berbahaya. Menggeram layaknya hewan liar yang sedang marah, sementara Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Malah tidak berminat sama sekali meladeni Sakura yang tengah diliputi rasa cemburu.

"Tentu saja berburu. Bukankah sudah jelas?" balasnya sembari mendesah pelan. Menghadapi Sakura yang begitu labil membuatnya lelah. Sedangkan, Sasuke dan Sasori hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar mereka. sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menghentikan perkelahian yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Pergilah berburu sendiri. Sasuke-kun akan berburu denganku" perintahnya pedas sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Sasuke.

_Oh, God!_

Naruto yang pada dasarnya sudah membenci Sakura, langsung saja memberikan tatapan mematikan untuk gadis _pink_ tersebut. Mengutuk gadis itu di dalam hatinya. Oh, jika saja ia tidak mengingat siapa dirinya sekarang, sudah bisa dipastikan jika besok pagi tidak akan ada nama Haruno Sakura di daftar presentasi sekolah. Ia pastikan itu!.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya bertarung memperebutkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak berguna untuknya, akhirnya Naruto mengalah. Mendesah pelan sembari melirik Sasori yang masih menatap mereka dengan wajah datarnya.

"Well, baiklah" Naruto kemudian melepas pegangannya dari lengan Sasuke. Menatap pasangan itu datar sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan teriakan Sasori memanggil namanya.

…

….

Sedangkan di kelompok lain, Shikamaru dan Naruko yang baru saja berhenti untuk makan siang harus dikejutkan dengan pertemuan tidak terduga mereka dengan kelompok lain.

"Yo, Shika" teriak Kiba riang. Ia juga tidak menyangka bertemu dengan kelompok lain di dalam hutan yang begitu luas seperti ini. Meskipun kelompok yang menyebar ada 99 kelompok, tetap saja presentase bertemu mereka kecil. Dengan langkah lebar, Kiba berjalan menuju mereka dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon beringin yang cukup rindang.

Pasangannya, Hinata tiba beberapa menit setelah Kiba. Wajah manis Hinata bercucuran peluh dengan beberapa helai rambutnya yang melekat di wajah cantiknya. "Konnichiwa, Shikamaru-kun. Naruko-san" sapanya sopan, menundukkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum—.

BRUK!

Tubuhnya yang sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya pun ambruk dengan nafas yang putus-putus. Dengan cepat, Naruko menyodorkan sebotol air minum yang baru saja ia ambil dari mata air yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Berterimakasih pelan, Hinata pun langsung meneguk air itu cepat. Terlalu cepat sehingga membuatnya terbatuk pelan.

"Pelan-pelan Hinata. Kalian seperti baru saja selesai lari marathon" ujar Shikamaru menahan senyum gelinya. Melihat wajah konyol Hinata yang biasanya anggun tampaknya mampu membuat pemuda Nara itu tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya.

"Berhenti menertawai kami, Rusa! Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya dikejar dua monster api selama sejam" protes Kiba kesal. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan Naruko dan Shikamaru yang bersweetdrop ria mendengar curahat hatinya secara mendadak.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawannya saja?" celetuk Naruko santai yang langsung dihadiahi _deathglare _nomor wahid dari Kiba.

"Kami tidak sekuat kau, peringkat dua" cibir Kiba yang hanya dibalas dengan mengangkat bahunya cuek. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon beringin tersebut dan mulai membaca bukunya tenang. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan _intens _Shikamaru, senyuman Hinata yang ditujukan padanya ataupun teriakan protes Kiba yang mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu santai.

…

…

"Kau masih marah, Naru?"

Naruto yang kini tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu besar yang diselimuti lumut hijau hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati sebotol air sungai segar daripada melihat wajah menyebalkan kakaknya. Setelah kepergiannya tadi, Sasori memang datang menyusulnya, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu berduaan.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, Aniki. Kau membuatku muak" cibir Naruto sinis. Melemparkan botol yang ia pegang yang langsung diterima oleh Sasori.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Siapa?"

Sasori menyeringai jahil. "Sasuke, tentu saja" jawabnya santai. Tidak memperdulikan aura hitam yang menyeruak dari dalam tubuh adiknya itu. Oh ayolah, tidak bisakah mereka tidak membicarakan makhluk mirip pantat ayam brengsek itu?.

Naruto yang menyerah dengan sikap kakaknya hanya mendengus pelan. Menyanggah pendapat kakaknya itu percuma saja. Hanya menghabiskan tenaganya saja. Oleh karena itu, ia hanya terdiam sembari menatap langit yang mulai senja.

"Jadi benar kau mencintainya, hm?"

"….."

"Ma, aku sebenarnya tidak perduli siapa yang kau cintai. Hanya saja aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan tujuan kita, Naru"

"Aku tau itu. Nanti malam kita selesaikan" balas Naruto akhirnya, memejamkan matanya untuk bermain ke dunia fantasi yang hanya ia yang bisa memasukinya. Setidaknya ia membutuhkan tenaga untuk malam ini.

….

….

Sementara itu, pasangan SasuSaku…

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan diikuti dengan Sasori yang mengatakan akan menyusul Naruto beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Dengan Sasuke yang memimpin jalan dan Sakura yang meramaikan perjalanan mereka.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, gadis itu memang akan berubah cerewet dan berisik jika bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ketika sedang berjalan, gadis itu akan sibuk menceritakan kegiatan sehari-harinya —yang tidak penting bagi Sasuke—, gossip para bangsawan yang belum benar kebenarannya atau akan berteriak senang ketika Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan monster di tengah perjalanan mereka.

_Sungguh wanita yang merepotkan._

Kresek!

Sakura yang mendengar suara semak-semak langsung menghentikan ceritanya, melirik Sasuke yang sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya.

"Sa—"

"Sasuke?" seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang dengan tanda lahir berupa keriput menatap Sasuke terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke meskipun hanya sekilas dan langsung tergantikan oleh wajah datarnya.

"Aniki! Apa yang Aniki lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Itachi menggaruk pipinya pelan. Ia memang langsung melesat ke hutan kematian untuk menyusul Kyuubi dan sama sekali belum memikirkan alasannya berada di tempat ini.

"Begitulah"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Apanya yang begitulah?, batin Sasuke sembari mengamati penampilan kakaknya yang cukup kacau. Pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut dengan luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Tunanganmu berbuat ulah lagi?" tebaknya yang langsung tepat sasaran.

"Begitulah" balas Itachi dengan aura hitam menguar dalam tubuhnya. Ara, nasibmu malang sekali sih Chi!.

…..

….

Hari perburuan kedua sudah selesai. Matahari sudah menghilang sejam yang lalu ditandai dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Naruto yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya akhirnya membuka matanya pelan, menampakkan sebuah mata biru yang indah.

"Sudah bangun?"

Naruto hanya menatap datar pemuda bersurai merah itu. Tanpa emosi apapun. Hanya tatapan kosong dari mata biru langitnya. Sedetik kemudian, warna api mirip kunang-kunang memenuhi tempat mereka. Bersinar menyinari Naruto dan Sasori yang masih duduk terdiam.

"Sudah waktunya." Gumam Naruto bangkit dari duduknya yang berdiri di atas batu besar tempatnya duduk tadi. Tubuhnya berpendar kuning keemasan diikuti dengan ekor rubahnya yang keluar satu per satu, rambut pirangnya yang bergerak liar membuka ikatan rambutnya sendiri, kumis yang tersamarkan oleh _make-up _kini muncul dan menebal, kuping rubahnya mencuat dan terakhir pupil matanya mengecil berwarna orange terang.

Sasori hanya menatap datar perubahan Naruto. Setidaknya ia tidak setakut dahulu ketika pertama kali melihatnya. "Waktumu hanya malam ini, Imouto! Tepat pukul 6 pagi kau harus keluar" ucap Sasori kemudian –**NYET- **ia mengeluarkan seribu bonekanya mengelilingi area tempat mereka berada. Benang cakra berwarna biru yang menghubungkan ia dengan bonekanya melintang sepanjang tempat. Membuat ia bisa mendeteksi siapapun penyusup yang datang mendekati mereka.

Mengangguk mengerti, Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Merapalkan mantra dan—

WUSSSS

Kesembilan ekornya mengeluarkan api merah yang menyala diujungnya, bulunya berubah menjadi merah kekuningan dengan garis matanya yang berwarna merah.

"**Hiraishin: Kurama Yama no jutsu"**

POOF!

Sebuah asap tebal mengelilingi tubuh Naruto diiringi dengan tubuh Naruto yang menghilang. Meninggalkan Sasori yang sudah bersiap dengan seribu bonekanya.

…..

…..

**Sementara itu, kelompok lain…..**

Suasana damai dan tenang yang terjadi dimalam sebelumnya antara Shikamaru dan Naruko tampaknya harus berakhir malam ini karena kehadiran Hinata dan Kiba yang tadi siang sepakat —meskipun tidak disetujui oleh Shikamaru dan Naruko— untuk menginap bersama.

Dengan api unggun yang cukup besar, sekeranjang ikan yang di tangkap Naruko, beberapa ubi liar yang digali Kiba dan seikat daging yang disiapkan Shikamaru, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di gua yang cukup besar untuk menampung 10 orang.

"Wah, ikannya terlihat enak" girang Kiba yang sudah tidak sabar menyantap makanan yang sedang diolah Hinata, koki dadakan mereka. Sementara Shikamaru yang sejak lahir sangat suka tidur sudah meringkuk di pojok gua. Tampaknya tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan teriakan girang temannya itu.

Begitupula dengan Naruko yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca buku yang tengah dipegangnya santai. Sejak pagi tadi, ia memang lebih banyak diam dibandingkan biasanya meskipun hanya orang yang sangat hapal dengan sikapnyalah yang bisa membedakannya. Lama ia terdiam. Membiarkan telinganya diisi oleh celotehan Kiba, suara Hinata yang terputus gara-gara sikap Kiba yang kekanak-kanakan dan suara deru angin malam yang semakin keras.

WUSSSS…

"Argh!"

Suara teriakan kedua temannya —Hinata dan Kiba— langsung terdengar memenuhi gua ketika angin malam berhembus masuk melalui gua mereka. Mematikan api unggun dengan sekali tiup dan membuat gua mereka yang tadinya terang menjadi gelap gulita.

Sontak, Hinata dan Kiba kalang kabut dibuatnya. Mereka tidak mengira akan ada angin nakal masuk ke dalam gua mereka. Saking terkejutnya, mereka tidak mengetahui jika Naruko sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya seiring dengan api unggun yang dinyalakan oleh Kiba menyala.

…..

….

Menurut kalian, peristiwa apa yang membuat hari ulang tahunmu yang seharusnya menyenangkan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk?

Orangtua yang lupa membelikan kalian hadiah?

Pacar yang melupakan hari ulang tahunmu?

Pesta ulang tahunmu di _cancel _gara-gara hujan deras?

Well, menurutnya itu tidak sebanding dengan mimpi buruknya yang menjadi nyata. Melihat seseorang yang ia cintai menderita menahan sakit tanpa ia bisa membantunya.

Hal yang beigtu menyakitkan. Menjadi penonton yang hanya mampu bisa melihat penderitaan tanpa membantu.

DUAK!

Kyuubi meninju batang pohon di sampingnya keras, menimbulkan suara –**krek**- dan diikuti dengan bedebum yang cukup keras. Memori buruk yang sangat ingin dia kubur terlintas begitu saja di benaknya. Membangkitkan rasa sakit dan penyesalan tidak berujung yang telah lama menghilang.

"Naruto! Maafkan aku. Maafkan kakakmu ini" sesalnya, menengadahkan wajahnya ke bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini. setitik demi setitik cairan bening mengalir melalui pipinya, menetes membasahi tanah. Tangannya terkepal erat seiring dengan rasa sakitnya yang semakin menyeruak. Entah kenapa, mala mini terasa begitu berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Malam ini terasa begitu dingin dan aneh. Terasa seperti malam dimana ia kehilangan adiknya, Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto!" gumamnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Andai saja ia di sana, ia pasti bisa menyelamatkannya. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Seberapa keras ia merapalkan kata maaf, adiknya tidak akan kembali. Yang akan ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis. Ya, menangis.

Untuk malam ini, biarkan ia lemah. Untuk malam ini saja biarkan ia mengingat tentang adiknya yang sangat ia cintai. Untuk malam ini saja.

…..

…..

Gunung Kurama.

Gunung tempat seekor monster kuat tinggal. Monster yang begitu terkenal dan disegani. Monster yang dikenal akan kekuatannya dan kemampuannya sehingga mampu membangun dunia bawah tempat semua monster dan siluman bernaung.

Gunung Kurama berbentuk sama dengan gunung yang lainnya. Cukup tinggi sehingga jika kita berjalan untuk mencapai puncaknya membutuhkan waktu satu minggu lamanya. Penghuni gunung Kurama hanya sedikit. Tidak lebih dari seribu ekor rubah yang semuanya merupakan pelayan dari monster pemilik gunung tersebut.

POOF!

Tap!

"Jadi di sini?" gumam Naruto lega. Merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat teleportasi yang cukup membutuhkan cakra banyak untuk melakukannya. Mata biru langitnya menatap keadaan sekitar dengan antusias. Kesembilan ekornya sudah menghilang sejak tadi. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan cakranya dengan cepat.

Sebuah senyuman bertengger di bibirnya seiring dengan alat penciumannya mencium beberapa monster mendekatinya. Membuatnya semakit bersemangat. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di keluarganya jikalau Naruto sangatlah tertarik dengan hal yang berbau pertarungan. Jika gadis lain akan lebih senang berkutat dengan _make_-_up_ dan acara minum teh ala bangsawan, ia akan lebih tertarik bertarung dan menghabiskan waktunya di hutan.

SLASH!

Naruto yang terkejut dengan serangan dadakan, langsung menundukkan tubuhnya di detik terakhir sehingga hanya beberapa helai rambutnya yang terkena tebasan angin.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Puluhan tebasan angin lain melayang ke arahnya dengan begitu cepat. Menyerangnya secara membabi buta. Membuatnya harus bersalto dan meliukkan tubuhnya bagai seorang penari untuk menghindarinya.

SLASH!

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping ketika tebasan terakhir menghampirinya. Merogoh kantong ninjanya untuk mengambil sepuluh kunai dan langsung melesatkannya kesegala penjuru arah.

WUSSS!

TRANG!

Kesepuluh kunai Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh ke tanah seakan-akan ditangkis oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat dan itu membuat Naruto geram karena Naruto bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka tetapi tidak bisa melihat mereka.

"**Siapa kau?"**

Suara berat dan dalam menyapa indera pendengaran Naruto. Suara geraman yang mirip suara geraman seekor monster. Naruto akan membuka mulutnya sebelum—

"**Apa kita harus membunuhnya, Aniki?"**

"**Aniki, kita tangkap saja dia?"**

"**Lebih baik kita laporkan ke Ou-sama!"**

"**Benar-benar!"**

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ditangkap? Dibunuh? Ou-sama?. Ribuan pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya. "Tunggu!" Naruto berteriak cukup keras, menghentikan percakapan mereka tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap Naruto.

"**Apa?" **Tanya suara yang pertama kali ia dengar. Kalau tidak salah mereka memanggilnya Aniki.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, menimbang pertanyaannya. Menghirup nafas panjang, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. Masalah ditangkap atau dibunuh setelahnya akan Naruto pikirkan nanti. "Siapa Ou-sama yang kalian maksudkan?"

"**Apa urusanmu bertanya seperti itu?"**

"Hanya ingin tau saja"

"**Heh" **suara itu tertawa meremehkan, **"Berani sekali kau. Lagipula untuk apa kau ke sini? Di sini bukan tempat untuk bocah kecil sepertimu." **ucap suara itu tegas.

Namun, bukannya gentar, Naruto malah tertawa geli. Menatap udara tempat para monster tanpa tubuh itu berdiri sebelum menengadahkan wajahnya menuju bulan purnama tepat di atasnya. Langit di gunung Kurama yang berwarna kuning kemerahan tampak begitu kontras dengan bulan purnama berwarna putih di atas sana.

"**Lepas" **gumam Naruto yang kemudian berubah ke bentuknya semula. Ekor Sembilan yang bergerak liar dengan api yang menyala di ujungnya diikuti dengan perubahan tubuh Naruto yang lainnya.

"**A-apa yang terjadi?"**

Naruto hanya terdiam sembari menyunggingkan seringainya. Kukunya yang memanjang berkilat di terpa cahaya bulan. Mata merah orangenya menatap 'sosok tidak terlihat' itu lapar. Ya, lapar. Naruto sudah sangat sabar menahan 'puasa'nya kemarin. Diperlakukan seperti gadis lemah oleh Sasuke dan _hampir _dihajar Sakura beberapa kali memang membutuhkan usaha yang tidak sedikit. Dan beruntunglah ia bertemu dengan banyak 'sosok tidak terlihat' yang sialnya harus menerima amukan Naruto malam ini.

"**A-aniki, di—"**

BLAST!

"**AAAARGH!"**

Naruto yang paling benci dianggap lemah dan dalam kasus ini telah di anggap 'bocah kecil' langsung melesat, menebas udara di depannya dengan cepat, mengandalkan aura dan cakra monster tersebut sebagai panduannya. Kukunya yang tajam bergerak cepat, mengoyak apapun yang bisa diraihnya.

"**AAAARGH!"**

Dalam waktu singkat, kukunya sudah berlumuran darah. Darah hitam yang berbau anyir tapi terasa manis ketika alat pengecapnya menjilat darah tersebut. Rambut orange kemerahannya bergerak liar, dimainkan angin yang bergerak tidak teratur seiring dengan aura mencekam yang semakin menguar kuat di antara mereka.

"**Siapa kau sebenarnya, Bocah?"**

Suara pertama tadi kembali terdengar. Naruto memang sengaja membiarkan monster satu ini selamat.

Naruto yang ditanyai hal itu hanya tersenyum manis dengan lidahnya yang masih sibuk membersihkan cairan merah anyir yang menempel di jemarinya. Setelah merasa kuku dan jemarinya bersih, barulah ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tempat dimana suara itu berasal.

"A, Maafkan saya. Sepertinya saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Saya ke sini untuk 'mengambil' Kitsune kalian" jelasnya sembari tersenyum senang seakan-akan mereka sedang berkenalan di acara pesta, melupakan fakta bau anyir darah yang tercium begitu kental.

….

…..

**Flashback**

"Ugh" Naruko mengerang pelan. Tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku dengan kakinya yang tidak bisa ia gerakkan sama sekali. Ia pun tidak bisa melihat apapun. Sebuah penghalang dari kain menutup kedua penglihatannya sangat erat sehingga terasa sedikit pening.

"Naluko!" Naruko yang merasa dipanggil namanya sontak bergerak semakin keras. Berusaha melepas apapun yang mengekang kaki dan tangannya.

"Naluko!" suara cempreng Naruto semakin terdengar keras. Terdengar begitu panic dan ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Naruto!. Kau dimana?" tanya Naruko masih sibuk membuka ikatan di tubuhnya yang terasa semakin mengencang. Ia bahkan sudah meraskan nyeri di kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang ia yakini sudah memerah dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Hiks… Nalu takut Naluko! Nalu takut!" suara lirihan itu terdengar begitu memilukan.

Sementara Naruko hanya mendesah pelan. Menyamankan posisinya senyaman mungkin dan berhenti memberontak. Ia tidak ingin pergelangan kaki dan tangannya berdarah dan berakhir mengerikan di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui. Lagipula, sekuat apapun ia berusaha, ia tidak akan mungkin bisa melepaskan ikatannya tersebut, kecuali jika ada yang menolong mereka. "Berhentilah menangis, Naruto. Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini" hibur Naruko akhirnya. Mendesah berat ketika suara tangis Naruto semakin membesar.

"Ta-tapi, Nalu takut!" suara isakan itu semakin terdengar lirih.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kita harus tenang. jik—"

KRIET!

Suara derak pintu yang dibuka langsung menghentikan ucapan Naruko. Begitu juga dengan tangisan Naruto. Mereka berdua beringsut ke belakang, menghindari sejauh mungkin suara langkah yang terdengar mendekati mereka berdua.

"Sungguh cantik" suara yang berat dan serak menyapa indera pendengaran mereka berdua. Suara yang dalam yang membuat tubuh mereka melemah.

"Akasuna Naruko dan Namikaze Naruto, heh?" ucap suara itu lagi diiringi dengan jari jemari yang dingin seperti es menyentuh wajah mereka berdua. Menimbulkan friksi aneh yang membuat tulang mereka semakin melemah, tidak bertenaga sama sekali.

"Le-lepas kan a-aku, b-brengsek" teriak Naruko cukup keras meskipun suaranya kadang-kadang tercekat di tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya menggigil dengan genggaman tangannya yang semakin mengerat. Menahan perasaan takut yang semakin memenuhi hatinya.

Suara itu terkekeh pelan, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya merinding ngeri. Suara tertawa seorang iblis yang baru keluar dari neraka. Begitu dalam dan menakutkan.

"Kami akan melepaskan kalian, tetapi dengan satu syarat" ucapnya lagi dengan nada santai.

Naruko mengerutkan dahinya, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapan sosok di depannya itu. Tapi lain halnya dengan Naruto yang terpekik senang. Salahkan sifatnya yang mudah percaya dan polos yang dengan mudahnya percaya dengan perkataan orang di sekitarnya. Tipikal anak kecil.

"Apa syaratnya, Paman?" tanya Naruto girang karena sebentar lagi bisa terlepas dari ikatan yang begitu menyakitkan yang sontak saja membuat Naruko mengutuk sifat Naruto yang begitu polos meskipun ia juga begitu penasaran dengan syarat yang diajukan sosok tersebut.

"Mudah saja. Kalian hanya perlu menuruti permintaan Paman" balas sosok itu licik.

…

…..

**End Flashback**

….

…..

"**Menarik"**

Suara berat sang Kitsune yang dikenal dengan panggilan Kurama-sama atau Ou-sama memenuhi ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini. Setelah pertarungan kecil Naruto tadi, ia memang dibawa oleh 'sosok tidak terlihat' itu ke sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas dengan genangan air dan pipa-pipa besar yang tersambung entah kemana. Di sudut ruangan yang besar itu, sesosok rubah yang begitu besar dan bermata merah menyambutnya dengan seringai lebar dengan taringnya yang besar.

"**Siapa namamu, Bocah?"**

Tanya sosok itu. Namun, Naruto hanya terdiam dan menatap tubuh besar rubah itu. Tidak memperdulikan mata merah rubah itu yang menatap Naruto tertarik. Sedangkan ekornya yang begitu besar bergerak liar, bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah mencoba bergerak menyentuh Naruto.

TRANG!

Naruto yang tidak suka disentuh langsung mencabut pedangnya, berusaha menebas ekor Kitsune yang bertindak 'nakal' padanya yang tentu saja tidak bisa melukainya karena seluruh tubuh sang Kitsune terlindungi semacam pelindung atau _kekkai _yang terbuat dari angin.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" desis Naruto berbahaya. Mata orange kemerahan miliknya menatap tajam mata merah Kitsune. Seolah-olah ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"**Kau memang menarik darah kotor. Baru pertama kalinya aku bisa bertemu dengan darah kotor seberani dirimu**" ucapnya yang entah bertujuan untuk memuji atau menghina Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya mendengus pelan. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan pujian yang mengandung hinaan dalam ucapan sang Kitsune. Bertahun-tahun mendapatkan perlakukan buruk dan hinaan membuatnya kebal akan semuanya.

"Terserah. Aku datang ke sini tidak untuk mendapatkan pujian. Melainkan lebih dari itu" ucap Naruto sembari menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Angin di sekitarnya mulai memberat.

Sementara Kitsune hanya memberikan seringai andalannya. Merasa jika gadis di depannya ini bisa membuatnya menghilangkan rasa bosan yang selama ini membelenggunya. Terkurung dan hanya dapat berkeliaran di sekitar gunung Kurama selama beribu-ribu tahun, siapa sih yang tidak mati kebosanan?

_Well, it will be fun, right?_

….

…

Cukup ini ya dulu. Zie lagi gak mood bikin fict pertarungan serius. Chapter besok akan ada lanjutan flashback Naruto dan Naruko dan pertarungan Kitsune-Naruto.

Zie lagi ada masalah berat banget sampai-sampai Zie drop gara-gara itu. Dan puncaknya besok pagi. Kalau sesuatu berjalan lancar, Zie publish cepet. Tapi kalau gak berjalan lancar, Zie Cuma berharap gak hiatus lama-lama.

Apa ada yang tau mengapa Naruto bertarung melawan Kitsune?

Ada yang tau?

Ada yang bingung apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Naruko waktu kecil? Ada yang tau?

Kalau gak tau terus penasaran, baguslah! Zie emang berniat kalian penasaran.

Untuk ending, kemungkinan Sad Ending kali ya?

Biar greget! Hehehe!

Oh ya, ada kritik? Atau saran mungkin? Akhir kata, Review please!

RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

Hay minna!

Etto, Zie mau cerita-cerita dulu sekalian menjawab pertanyaan Minna-san semuanya.

Etto, yang pertama karena banyak diantara kalian tidak suka sad ending. Hmm, oke!. Akan Zie pikirkan. Soalnya, Zie paling suka sama yang namanya sad ending sekarang. Sesuai dengan perasaan Zie yang lagi mode sadness.

Terus, ada beberapa yang bukannya ngerti, malah makin bingung. Hahaha! Jangan khawatir. Zie emang sengaja bikin Minna-san kebingungan. Biar sama-sama bingung. Lho?

Pemberitahuan! Gaara akan muncul di chapter ini sebagai saingan cinta! Tidak asikkan jika hanya Sasuke aja diperebutkan. Sekali-kali Naruto yang diperebutkan gak apa-apa kan?

Musuh utama akan Zie munculin. Nah, karena musuh utama sudah datang, itu berarti fict Zie ini akan segera ending. Palingan tidak sampai belasan lah kalau bisa. Zie rada males kalau terlalu banyak chapter.

Lalu, ada yang bilang cerita Zie bertele-tele. Huwaaaaaa! Gomen banget! Zie akan berusaha memperbaikinya.

Hohoho, hanya itu pemberitahuan dari Zie sebagai author pemimpin cerita. Sekian dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Topeng punya Zie06

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

M, T+

SasufemNaru slight Itakyuu, SasuSaku, GaafemNaruko

Romance, supernatural, fantasy, hurt, dll.

Semuanya hanyalah topeng. Tidak ada yang nyata di dunia ini. Karena semuanya hanyalah palsu. Aku pun sama. Kau pun sama. Mereka pun sama. Kita hanya pemain dalam drama dengan topeng yang menyembunyikan jadi diri kita sebenarnya.

Abal, gaje, gila, stress, aneh, ajaib, gender bender, yaoi, yuri (?), straight, dll.

Happy reading minna-san

…..

…

DUAR!

Tubuh Naruto terpental jauh ke belakang, menabrak dinding tebal yang langsung menimbulkan retakan yang cukup besar.

UHUK!

Naruto mendecih pelan ketika darah segar kembali ia muntahkan. Mata orange kemerahannya menatap Kitsune tajam. Ia memang sudah menduga jika Kitsune —monster yang katanya terkuat di antara para monster yang menciptakan dunia bawah— kuat. Hanya saja, ia tidak menyangka bisa kewalahan seperti ini

"**Ara, apa kau menyerah, Bocah?"** suara meremehkan Kitsune menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut. Bahkan, genangan air yang berada di bawahnya bergetar menerima suara berat tersebut.

Sejenak, Naruto hanya terdiam sembari menutup matanya. Ia tidak boleh gegabah. Ia baru saja menghabiskan 3 jam waktunya di gunung Kurama. Itu berarti hanya 3 jam waktu untuknya sebelum kakaknya menariknya ke dunia nyata.

Masih banyak waktu memang. Tetapi, mengingat lukanya yang cukup parah, ia bisa memastikan bahwa ia tidak bisa bertahan lama. Setidaknya satu jam ini ia harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Jika tidak, ia akan menjadi potongan daging sebelum ditarik keluar.

"Apa boleh buat" desah Naruto berat. Ia memang tidak menyukai memakai jurus lamanya. Namun, hanya itu pilihan yang bisa ia pakai saat ini. bertarung menggunakan jurus yang biasa ia pakai hanya menghabiskan cakra dan sama sekali tidak berefek besar terhadap monster rubah di depannya itu.

"Oy, Kitsune," panggil Naruto kembali memamerkan seringainya. "Kamu memang hebat dalam bertarung. Aku akui itu. Tapi…"

TRIING… TRIING…

Sepuluh rantai panjang muncul di samping Naruto. Keluar dan bergerak memutari tubuh Naruto.

"**Devil Chain, Open"**

Rapal Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya yang langsung dililit oleh rantai tersebut. Bukan hanya kedua tangannya, rantai itu pun bergerak maju ke seluruh tubuh Naruto. Menyelimuti Naruto dan semakin membesar dengan tubuh Naruto di dalamnya.

"**Oh, Sudah mulai serius, rupanya"** ucap Kitsune girang. Mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya liar sembari mata merahnya menatap Naruto antusias.

….

…..

Jam yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Itu berarti sudah 3 jam lamanya Naruto pergi. Sasori mendesah berat. Pikirannya berkelana jauh. Membayangkan seperti apa gunung Kurama yang hanya bisa dilalui keturunan darah murni Uzumaki saja. Mengandaikan jika saja ia bisa ikut bersama Naruto dan melindungi adiknya itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia memang tau jika adiknya itu kuat, hanya saja sikapnya yang kadang-kadang gegabah membuatnya begitu khawatir dengan keselamatan sang adik.

"Hah! Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, Imouto" desahnya sembari menatap bulan purnama yang begitu terang di atas sana.

Ting! Ting!

Suara lonceng kecil yang sudah dipasang Sasori tiba-tiba berbunyi cukup keras sehingga membuat Sasori bersiaga.

"Yare, Yare! Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, Sasori-san!"

Sasori mendesis marah. Mata hitamnya menatap sesosok lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit putih pucat menyeringai senang yang tidak ia sangka menjadi tamunya malam ini.

"Orochimaru!" desisnya dengan penuh kebencian.

…

…..

**Flashback**

"Permintaan?" beo Naruto tidak mengerti. Memiringkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Ya, kalian hanya harus memakan permen yang Paman berikan" sosok lain yang memiliki suara lebih lembut menjelaskan.

Naruko menggeleng cepat. "Apa kalian gila? Mana ada orang yang menculik kami lalu berjanji akan melepaskan kami dengan syarat hanya makan permen. Jangan bercanda!" teriak Naruko keras. Meskipun ia baru berumur 3,5 tahun, ia tidak seperti anak kecil lainnya yang akan langsung percaya. oh, ayolah! Siapa sih keturunan Akasuna yang bodoh?

"Oh ya, kamu tidak suka permen adik kecil?" tanya sosok yang memiliki suara lembut itu. Tangannya yang terasa kasar menyentuh pipi Naruko. Sukses membuat Naruko mendesis marah.

"Jangan sentuh!" desisnya dengan penuh penekanan di tiap katanya sehingga membuat pria lainnya yang memiliki suara berat terkekeh pelan.

"Apa boleh buat. Sepertinya kita harus memaksanya" desah pria dengan suara berat menyeringai yang tentu saja tidak bisa terlihat oleh Naruto dan Naruko.

**End Flashback**

…

….

TRING! TRING!

Rantai yang menyelimuti Naruto mulai kembali bergerak. Bergerak melepas diri dari tubuh Naruto dan menjauh. Membentuk sebuah pola dan terus saja bergerak seakan-akan semua rantai itu tidak ada habisnya. Mengitari ruangan luas itu sekaligus tubuh besar Kitsune yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Mata merah miliknya hanya menatap kemana arah rantai itu bergerak.

"Lama menunggu?"

Suara Naruto yang terdengar riang menghentikan kegiatan Kitsune menatap untaian rantai tersebut. Mata merahnya kini menatap penampilan Naruto yang berbeda dari yang tadi.

Kini, Naruto memakai jubah berwarna kuning dengan ujung jubahnya yang berwarna merah bergambar api menyala. (mirip pakaian hokage Minato, tetapi bukan warna putih melainkan kuning). Kini, rambutnya berubah menjadi pirang dengan anting mirip Minato yang tengah dipakainya. Di setiap jarinya, tersemat cincin yang terhubung dengan rantai yang mengitari ruangan tersebut. Kuping dan ekor rubahnya telah menghilang. Matanya pun sudah berubah menjadi biru lagi.

Kitsune menyeringai senang. Ia baru pertama kalinya melihat jurus seperti ini sehingga rasa penasarannya meningkat sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya.

"**Tunjukkan kemampuanmu, Bocah. Setelah itu, barulah aku akan mengakuimu sebagai ketua klan Uzumaki ke-39, Uzumaki Naruto!"** tantang Kitsune menyeringai senang.

Naruto kembali memamerkan seringainya. **"Katon : Devil Chain no jutsu" **rapalnya yang diikuti dengan api yang menyala dari jarinya yang menyebar ke seluruh rantai yang dibentangnya. Membentuk pola bintang dengan lingkaran yang melingkari pola bintang tersebut dengan mereka berdua berada di tengah pola bintang tersebut. (author terinspirasi oleh bentuk mata Ciel Phantomhive, Kuroshitsuji)

"**Menarik. Jurus yang menarik."** komentar Kitsune cukup takjub, memamerkan gigi runcingnya seakan-akan menantang Naruto. **"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Bocah?"**

Naruto yang ditanya hanya mendengus pelan. Ternyata rubah tua itu sangat penasaran dengan jurus barunya. Dengan santai, Naruto mencabut pedang hitamnya. Meletakkan pedang itu tepat di atas pergelangan tangannya yang dengan pelan mulai menorehkan luka dalam di pergelangan tempat aliran darahnya berada.

Sontak, darah merah segar langsung keluar dari area yang terluka tersebut. Turun ke bawah dan bersatu dengan genangan air di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ayo kita selesaikan" gumamnya sembari menjilati darah yang keluar dari lukanya itu pelan. Mata biru seindah langit bertemu dengan mata merah semerah darah, mencoba menyelami arti tatapan lawan sebelum—

WUSSSSSSS!

…

….

"Orochimaru" desis Sasori penuh kebencian. Giginya bergemeletuk keras seiring dengan seringai licik yang menghiasi wajah lelaki ular tersebut.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasori-san" sapa Orochimaru tenang. Sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan membunuh Sasori. Sebaliknya, ia malah menunjukkan wajah riang seolah-olah mereka berdua adalah teman baik yang sudah tidak lama berjumpa.

"Cih, Apa maumu datang ke sini, Ular?"

Orochimaru menyeringai senang. Sasori memang selalu _straight to the point._ Tidak suka berbasa-basi. Sama seperti ayahnya. "Serahkah rubahmu dan kau akan kubiarkan hidup"

"Dalam mimpimu, Ular" balas Sasori seraya menggerakkan jemari, memainkan boneka-bonekanya yang sudah siap sejak tadi.

"Mati kau, Ular!"

DUAR!

…

…

**Flashback**

"Panas. Kaa-cama, tolong Nalu!"

Naruto terus meronta, mengerakkan tubuhnya semampunya hanya untuk menambah luka di tangan dan kakinya yang terikat.

Sedangkan, Naruko yang bernasib sama dengan Naruto hanya terdiam. Sebisa mungkin, ia tahan semua rasa sakit dan panas yang mendera tubuhnya dalam satu tenggakan ludah. Ia tidak akan mau kalah dengan permainan mereka.

"Ugh!" karena tidak tahan dengan sensasi menyakitkan yang seolah-olah membakar tubuhnya dari dalam, suara erangan keluar dari dalam mulutnya yang mulai menghitam.

Sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui pasti apa yang terjadi. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat sehingga kepalanya pening seketika hanya untuk mengingatnya. Yang ia tahu, setelah ia berpamitan dengan Naruto, rasa kantuk menderanya. Memaksanya untuk tertidur barang sebentar. Lalu ketika ia terbangun, tubuhnya sudah terikat dengan matanya yang ditutupi kain. Kemudian, dua sosok datang menghampirinya dan memaksanya untuk memakan benda bulan mirip obat yang sangat pahit.

Dan disinilah ia berada. Terikat di sebuah tiang keras dengan Naruto yang diikat membelakanginya.

"Panas Kaa-cama. Panas!" rontaan Naruto semakin keras. Membuat kepalanya yang sejak tadi pusing semakin pusing dibuatnya. Lagipula ayolah! Memangnya hanya dia yang merasa panas sekarang? Ia juga sama. Naruko sewot sendiri dibuatnya.

_Seseorang, tolong kami!_

**End flashback**

…

…

WUSSSSSSSSSS!

TRANG!

Suara benturan benda tajam kembali terdengar. Saling menggesek mengadu ketajaman sampai Naruto mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang sembari membungkuk sedikit untuk menghindari kuku tajam Kitsune yang digunakannya sebagai pedang.

"**Katon : ryu no hokou" **sedetik kemudian, Naruto kembali merapalkan mantranya. Mulutnya menggembung dan menyemburkan api merah yang besar ke arah Kitsune.

"**Percuma saja" **kata Kitsune yang langsung menggerakkan kesembilan ekornya sebagai tameng.

DUAR!

Suara semburan api bertabrakan dengan angin yang membentuk _barrier _terdengar cukup keras.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." Naruto memburu udara dengan cepat. Cakranya semakin menipis seiring dengan luka yang semakin banyak menghiasi tubuhnya. Sudah 30 menit lamanya ia bertarung melawan Kitsune menggunakan mode biasa, tidak menggunakan mode ekor sembilannya yang memang memiliki keuntungan dalam meregenerasi luka di tubuhnya dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sepanjang pertarungan, ia memang mendapatkan hasil cukup bagus. Selama 30 menit, ia berhasil menorehkan beberapa luka di tubuh sang Kitsune meskipun langsung menghilang berkat kemampuan regenerasinya. Terlebih lagi, rubah tua itu sangat pintar memanfaatkan genangan air di lantai tersebut untuk menyembuhkan lukanya sehingga ia tidak menghabiskan banyak cakra untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Sebentar lagi" gumam Naruto pelan.

WUSSSSS!

Naruto kembali maju, mengayunkan pedangnya untuk kesekian kalinya ke arah Kitsune yang menggunakan ekornya sebagai pelindung dan kukunya yang tajam sebagai pengganti pedang.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

WUSSSS

Naruto kembali bersalto ke belakang. Berjongkok di atas rantai miliknya dengan tenang. Mata birunya masih menatap Kitsune yang masih berlindung dengan ekornya.

"**Sudah selesai, Bocah?"** tanya Kitsune remeh. Menggerakkan ekornya kembali dengan bebas.

Naruto menggerutukkan giginya. Betapa sombongnya rubah tua di depannya ini.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi." jawab Naruto tenang sembari mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu.

"**Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" **tanya Kitsune lagi.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?." tanyanya keheranan.

"**Apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan sehingga berani merebut 'paksa' kepemimpinan klan Uzumaki?"**

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Bisa dikatakan balas jasa, mungkin" jawabnya enteng.

Kitsune menaikkan sebelah alisnya. **"Sesuatu?"** beonya semakin penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum lemah. "Ketika aku kecil, aku hanyalah gadis lemah sebelum bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja, takdir berkata lain. Gadis itu menyelamatkan hidupku dengan hidupnya dan aku berhutang nyawa terhadapnya. Hanya dengan melakukan 'sesuatu' aku bisa menggantinya" jelasnya menerawang jauh.

"**Gadis yang kamu maksud, Akasuna Naruko, bukan?" **

Naruto tersentak kaget beberapa detik sebelum menatap wajah Kitsune penasaran. "Kamu tau?"

Kitsune mengedikkan bahunya. **"Tentu. Kushina beberapa kali menceritakan gadis itu padaku. Gadis yang begitu mirip dengan anaknya yang sudah meninggal"**

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Well, sepertinya kamu sudah mengerti, Kitsune-sama"

Kitsune hanya mendesah berat. **"Yang tidak aku mengerti mengapa kamu menyamarkan kematianmu dan menyamar menjadi Akasuna Naruko yang seharusnya sudah meninggal. Apa kamu tidak merindukan keluargamu?"**

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya cuek. Turun dari rantainya —yang sebelumnya duduk jongkok di atas rantainya— dan menyarungi pedangnya kembali, sukses membuat Kitsune mengernyitkan dahinya. "Well, bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." Ucapnya sebelum—

"**Devil Curse no jutsu, open" **rapal Naruto dengan membentuk segel tangan dan menghentakkannya ke lantai yang penuh dengan genangan air dan darahnya tadi.

Sesaat kemudian, dari dalam air tersebut muncul ribuan rantai api hitam yang langsung melilit tubuh Kitsune. Sukses, membuat Kitsune membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan serangan dadakan Naruto.

Belum selesai dengan rasa keterkejutannya terhadap rantai-rantai itu, Kitsune harus dikejutkan lagi dengan tubuhnya yang terbakar dari dalam. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana darahnya mendidih dan mendesak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"**ARRRGH!" **sontak, auman kesakitan menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut. Begitu keras sehingga terdengar di seluruh sudut gunung Kurama yang luas tersebut.

"**A-Apa yang terjadi?"** gumam Kitsune menatap Naruto yang menyeringai senang.

"Anda seharusnya berhati-hati dalam menggunakan kekuatan air anda, Kitsune-sama. Lagipula, bukankah anda sudah bosan bermain, Kitsune-sama?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sopan yang dibuat-buatnya. Ia kemudian dengan cepat membentuk segel tangan dan –**poof- **sebuah gulungan muncul dihadapannya.

"Jadi, ayo kita selesaikan" girangnya.

…..

…

Pagi yang indah di hari ketiga akhirnya datang juga. Matahari sudah berada jauh tinggi di atas sana, menandakan bahwa siang akan segera datang.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Sasori menatap gadis itu dengan raut khawatir.

Naruto yang ditanyai hal itu hanya mendesah pelan sebelum menatap kakaknya itu kesal. "Demi semua ramen di dunia, aku tidak apa-apa kak" jawab Naruto kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika sang kakak selalu menanyakan perihal yang sama beberapa kali dalam beberapa jam ini.

"Tapi, tubuhmu terluka, Naruto" elak kakaknya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka pertarungan dengan Kitsune tadi malam"

Sasori mendesah berat. "Seharusnya kamu tidak memaksakan diri, Naru. Kita bisa memakai plan B jika kamu mau" ucapnya sembari menyedekapkan tangannya ke dada.

Naruto tersenyum sembari menatap kakaknya dalam. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, bukan? Lagipula, aku yakin mereka sudah mulai bergerak sekarang"

"Kau tau?" tanya Sasori terkejut. Ia memang sama sekali tidak menceritakan perihal kedatangan Orochimaru tadi malam ke Naruto karena ular licik itu kabur setelah pertarungan mereka yang tidak sampai 10 menit kemarin malam.

Naruto mengangguk pelan sembari kembali melanjutkan acara perburuan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

….

…..

Malam harinya di kediaman Akasuna yang saat ini tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Beberapa pelayan dengan pakaian terusan abu-abu tampak berlalu lalang dari kamar berpintu coklat tua yang berada di lantai dua ke ruang pakaian di lantai bawah.

Bahkan, Iruka —pelayan pribadi yang melayani kebutuhan Naruto— pun tampak begitu kelelahan melayani sang majikan yang untuk pertama kalinya berdandan. Sungguh sebuah peristiwa yang sangat amat langka!

Sebenarnya sih ia tidak akan terlalu lelah jika tugasnya hanya mengerahkan para pelayan untuk memberikan pelayanan yang sempurna untuk majikannya. Lagipula sebelum menjadi pelayan pribadi Naruto, ia pernah menjadi pelayan pribadi Akasuna Sara, ibunda Naruto. Jadi ia tidak akan kesulitan menangani masalah ini.

Hanya saja, sikap sang majikan yang terlalu pilih-pilih membuatnya harus mengeluarkan keringat berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya.

Pelayannya bahkan sudah nyaris ambruk gara-gara harus berlari dari lantai bawah ke lantai dua berkali-kali gara-gara gaun yang dibawa pelayan tidak sesuai dengan selera Naruto.

Terlalu girly lah! Terlalu mencolok lah! Terlalu suram lah!

Semuanya tidak pas. Bahkan, ketika Naruto telah mendapatkan gaun yang cocok dengannya —sebuah gaun putih cream yang menampilkan leher jenjang Naruto, ukuran setengah lengan dengan bawahan yang tidak terlalu mengembang dihiasi tatanan berlian kecil yang bertaburan—, Iruka kembali disibukkan dengan protesan Naruto yang tidak suka dengan _make-up _yang menurutnya terlalu menor.

"Iruka, kita tidak akan pergi _fashion show_"

Begitulah ucapan protes sang majikan ketika ia baru saja selesai di _make-up _oleh penata rias keluarga Akasuna. Akhirnya, dengan urat kesabaran yang hampir putus akhirnya Iruka kembali menyuruh penata rias tersebut melakukan tugasnya kembali.

….

….

Dan akhirnya, setelah 9 jam yang menyiksa akhirnya sang majikan telah selesai di _make over_. Naruto yang kini sudah siap dengan gaun putih creamnya yang dipadu dengan _make up _tipis dan rambut yang digelung ke atas dengan bunga Cairon putih yang terselip di antara rambut merahnya duduk tidak sabaran di ruang tamu. Mata hitamnya bergerak gelisah, menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sepatu hak hitam 5 centi yang senada dengan matanya ia hentakkan ke lantai marmer lengkap dengan gerutuan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya saja.

"Lama menunggu, Hime-sama"

Naruto menoleh, menatap seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingnya. Sontak, Naruto mendengus kesal. Entah kenapa ingatannya beralih pada waktu dimana ia dibuat malu oleh sesosok siluman brengsek yang pada akhirnya membuat beberapa kesepakatan yang tentunya terpaksa ia sepakati.

"Telat dua jam. Dasar laki-laki" cibir Naruto kesal, menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan Gaara yang terpaku di tempatnya. Sementara Gaara yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum tipis. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

Yah, sudah lama. Dua tahun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu demi melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Amegakure membuatnya begitu rindu dengan sikap Naruto.

Tersenyum kecil, Gaara akhirnya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusul Naruto yang ia yakini tengah memulai kembali acara mengomelnya, lagi.

…

….

Suasana di salah satu mansion dari bangsawan terkenal di negara Uchiha yaitu Namikaze tampak begitu ramai sekali. Barisan kereda kuda cantik berbaris, menurunkan penumpangnya yang tampil begitu mewah malam ini.

Setelah menunggu lama karena antrian kereta kuda malam ini cukup panjang akhirnya sebuah kereta kuda dengan warna dasar merah itu akhirnya menurunkan penumpangnya. Seorang penumpang pria turun terlebih dahulu. Berdiri di samping pintu kereta dengan tangannya yang diulurkan untuk meraih sebuah tangan lentik gadis cantik yang turun dengan anggun.

Rambut merah menyalanya tampak semakin menyala ketika sorotan lampu mengenainya. Gadis itu mengeluh pelan, tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya yang terasa begitu menyiksanya. Oke, salahkan Iruka yang mengatakannya gendut dan akhirnya memaksanya untuk memakai pakaian semacam rompi atau apalah itu yang mengikat perutnya sampai batas maksimal. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa paru-parunya mulai kekurangan oksigen karenanya.

"_Damn for girl pride"_ kutuknya dalam hati, tidak mengerti jalan pikiran seluruh gadis di dunia yang suka memakai pakaian menyiksa hanya untuk mendapatkan tubuh langsing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naru?" bisik Gaara pelan, sedikit khawatir dengan sikap Naruto yang terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Em, Tidak apa-apa. Hanya gugup saja" dusta Naruto.

"Baiklah. Jika kau merasa sakit katakan padaku cepat" peringat Gaara sebelum pintu aula pesta terbuka dan seorang lelaki yang kira-kira berumur 50 tahun dengan kumis tebal dan tuxedo hitam mendekati mereka.

Lelaki itu menunduk hormat. "Nama dan daerah, Tuan dan Nona!"

"Sabaku no Gaara dan Akasuna Naruko dari kerajaan Suna" jawab Gaara sopan.

Lelaki itu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menghadap ke arah kerumunan yang tengah sibuk dengan acara mereka masing-masing.

"Ehem" lelaki itu berdehem pelan. "Tuan Sabaku no Gaara dan Nona Akasuna Naruko dari kerajaan Suna memasuki ruangan pesta" ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu lantang.

Sontak seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada pasangan itu. Sorot kagum dan tertarik mengiringi langkah mereka turun dari tangga aula yang bertahtakan berlian merah di pegangan tangga tersebut.

Gaara yang memakai tuxedo putih terlihat begitu tampan dengan rambut merah batanya yang berantakan. Terkesan sedikit liar tetapi _cool _disaat bersamaan. Sedangkan Naruto yang memakai gaun dengan bawahan sedikit mengembang berwarna senada dengan tuxedo Gaara tampak mencolok dengan mata hitam dan rambut merah menyala khas klan Akasuna.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sampai seorang wanita dengan surai merah menyala bergaun sama dengan rambutnya menyambut mereka. Rambut wanita itu digerai menyamping. Seulas senyuman bertengger manis di bibirnya yang digincu merah.

"Suatu kehormatan keluarga kerajaan Suna menghadiri pesta sederhana kami" ucap wanita itu sopan.

"Suatu kehormatan juga bagi kami menghadiri pesta ulang tahun pewaris kerajaan Uchiha ketiga" balas Gaara sopan. Meraih tangan wanita itu dan mengecupnya pelan. Sukses, membuat Naruto semakin gondok. Oke, sekarang dia tidak diperhatikan sama sekali.

"Ara. Anda selalu saja sopan. Apa gadis di sampingmu..."

"Akasuna Naruko. Salam kenal Kushina-sama" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya seraya menunduk pelan dengan kedua tangannya mengangkat sedikit rok mengembangnya. (perkenalan ala bangsawan intinya)

Kushina tersentak kaget. "Akasuna? Kau anaknya Akasuna Hitora?" tanya Kushina kaget. keluarga Akasuna memang terkenal begitu menjaga privasi mereka, sehingga sangat sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya.

"Benar Nyonya. Saya anak bungsu dari Akasuna Hitora dan Akasuna Sara." Jawabnya sopan dengan senyuman tipis tercetak di bibir tipisnya.

Sukses membuat Kushina yang melihatnya tersentak pelan. Mata merah miliknya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari wajah Naruto yang kini masih tersenyum. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan mata merahnya yang berkabut.

"Kushina-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Kushina yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan campur aduk. Tangannya sudah hampir menyentuh pundak Kushina sebelum sebuah tangan menahan gerakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" suara baritone yang berat terdengar di telinga mereka.

Sontak mereka menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki tampan dengan surai pirang panjang yang diikat ke belakang menatap mereka tajam. Mata biru langit miliknya menatap Gaara dan Naruto bergantian.

"A-Anata" Kushina yang sudah sadar akhirnya menyentuh pundak lelaki itu. Mata yang sedikit sembab memandakan bahwa ada beberapa butir air mata yang berhasil keluar dari matanya. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa di sini. Tadi saya hanya kelilipan" dusta Kushina.

Minato —nama lelaki itu— mendesah pelan. Hidup bersama selama 23 tahun bersama istrinya membuatnya bisa dengan mudah mengenali kebohongan sang istri. "Baiklah. Sepertinya kau perlu beristirahat. Ayo, aku antar ke kamar" ajaknya seraya menggandeng tangan istrinya lembut. Tampaknya ia terlalu menghawatirkan istrinya sampai tidak menyadari tatapan terluka dari iris hitam yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua.

…..

….

Setelah kejadian tersebut, pesta kembali dilanjutkan. Alunan musik lembut mengalun indah, menggoda beberapa pasangan untuk turun ke lantai dansa. Beberapa pemuda dan gadis yang datang sendirian juga tampak sibuk mengajak yang lain untuk berdansa. Ada yang mau dan ada yang menolak. Dan sejauh dari penglihatannya, di pojok ruangan sudah ada belasan —atau puluhan— gadis berisik yang memang sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan pesta ini sudah mengurubungi tempat itu dengan suara berisik mereka.

Ia bahkan harus menghindar kira-kira 15 meter jauhnya untuk menghindari radiasi suara yang mengancam rusaknya fungsi pendengarannya dalam waktu singkat.

Jadi, disinilah ia. Berdiri di tembok dekat pintu besar yang menghubung ke balkon aula ditemani oleh minuman berkadar _alcohol_ rendah yang dicampur dengan sari buah jeruk dan strawberry. Sedangkan Gaara? Jangan tanyakan hal itu. Ia bahkan tadi sudah pergi dan meninggalkannya di sini. Terjebak diantara keramaian yang asing dan rasa sesak yang semakin menyiksanya.

Perfect!

Pandangannya yang lurus menatap beberapa pasangan yang tampak begitu mesra. Naruto mendengus geli.

"Kau sakit, Naru?" Naruto tersentak kaget sebelum akhirnya men_deathglare _pemuda bersurai merah bata yang bersandar santai di sampingnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku terkejut, Gaara!" tegur Naruto kesal.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu kesal dengannya yang seenaknya menghilang tanpa pemberitahuan. Ia hanya ingin rencana mereka malam ini berjalan lancar tanpa ada hambatan.

"Maaf, Hime." Gaara berbisik pelan seraya mengecup pipi putih Naruto lembut. Sukses membuat wajah Naruto merona merah. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika tangannya di tarik oleh Gaara menuju lantai dansa.

Dansa kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan dansa yang sebelumnya. 'Chains dance', itulah nama dansa tersebut. Dansa yang mrngharuskan beberapa pasangan berganti pasangan setiap 5 menit. Pola dansa melingkar —mirip obat nyamuk— dengan inti satu pasangan di tengah. Posisi di tengah akan berganti tiap 5 menit juga.

Naruto yang tahu akan hal itu langsung gondok karena tidak sengaja matanya menangkap Sasuke dan Sakura —yang baru saja ia tau jika mereka datang— serta beberapa pasangan yang ia kenal. Sebut saja pasangan teromantis di sekolahnya Sai-Ino, juga pasangan Kiba-Hinata yang terkenal dengan julukan bad boy and good girl itu. Ia heran, dimana Neji sang kakak merangkum _bodyguard_ yang terkenal akan sikap _sistercomplex_-nya itu.

Naruto tanpa sadar menggeleng kepalanya keras, merasa jika dunia ini semakin aneh saja.

Musik pelan dengan sedikit hentakan mulai mengalun diikuti dengan gerakan dansa mereka yang seirama dengan nada musik. Mereka menari, memutarkan tubuh mereka searah jarum jam atau sebaliknya. Gaun yang berbeda warna itu dengan hiasan berlian terlihat bersinar di bawah sinar lampu mewah di atas sana.

"Gaun ini terlalu ketat. Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Keluh Naruto tiba-tiba. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan gaunnya yang begitu merepotkan.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Menundukkan wajahnya lalu berbisik, "Sabar. Sebentar lagi pertunjukannya dimulai"

Step!

Naruto dan Gaara berputar memisah, yang langsung disambut oleh pasangan baru mereka. Dansa dan hentakan musik semakin kuat. Suara biola yang dipadukan piano mendominasi _music_. Memaksa mereka untuk semakin mempercepat atau memperlambat tempo dansa mereka.

Step!

Lama mereka menari. Peluh yang meluncur di dahi tidak mereka indahkan. Mereka terlalu larut dalam dansa yang semakin bertempo cepat. Mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui sama sekali sudah berapa kali mereka berganti pasangan. sampai—

Step!

Naruto yang entah takdir atau keisengan author semata menjadi yang ditengah dengan Sasuke sebagai pasangannya. Mata hitam itu terbelalak kaget untuk beberapa detik sampai kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan ketika bertemu pasangan dansa barunya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang dari oroknya sudah dingin hanya terdiam. Tetap bermuka datar tanpa membalas senyuman Naruto. Ia terlalu sibuk mengutuk Sakura, gadis yang telah resmi bertunangan dengannya sebulan yang lalu yang seenak jidat lebarnya mengajak —memaksa— ia untuk berdansa. Ia bahkan harus menunda kencan pribadinya dengan buku baru di perpustakaan pribadinya hanya karena pesta ajakan Sakura. Well, meskipun ia lakukan setengah hati dikarenakan rayuan manis ibunda tercinta.

"Ano…"

Sasuke menoleh, mempertemukan kedua pasang mata yang sama-sama hitam. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung sementara gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Kita ketinggalan ritmenya" ungkapnya pelan sembari melirik pasangan lain yang masih sibuk menari tanpa mempedulikan pasangan SasuNaru yang berada di tengah.

"Hn"

"Kau tidak mau menyesuaikannya?"

"Hn"

"Apa maksud Hn mu itu?"

"Hn"

"Bisakah kau mengatakan kata lain selain Hn-mu itu?"

"Tidak!"

Naruto yang dari awal fict sudah bermasalah dengan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu mendesah berat. Menghitung angka 1 sampai seratus di dalam hati untuk menenangkan amarahnya yang naik tinggi melebihi roket di angkasa. Ingin rasanya ia mengoyak tubuh pemuda irit kata di depannya sampai hancur. Ah, akan lebih baik jika ia bisa menikmati darahnya sekalian. Ia dengar, kekuatan seorang Uchiha mampu menyamai kekuatan seorang Jinchuriki. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya haus, tetapi—

Tidak!

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan sisi liarnya. Ia tidak ingin penyamarannya berakhir secepat ini. Ia sudah berhasil mengelabui semua mata selama hampir 17 tahun. Menyamar menjadi Akasuna Naruko dan mengubur klan Uzumaki-Namikaze dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak akan mengorbankan pengorbanannya selama hampir 17 tahun ini hanya untuk membunuh pemuda di depannya ini.

"Ara, aku tidak menyangka kau sedingin yang dibicarakan orang, Sasuke-kun" sindir Naruto yang sukses mendapatkan _deathglare _nomor wahid dari Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto sama sekali tidak gentar. Ia malah semakin memamerkan senyuman _angel_nya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku akui senyumanmu cukup manis. Tapi sayangnya palsu" cibir Sasuke dengan seringai mengejeknya.

Naruto terdiam dengan otaknya yang tiba-tiba _error_. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke bisa semudah itu mengetahuinya. 'Bagaimana bisa?' batin Naruto bingung. Ia sangat yakin jika aktingnya begitu hebat. Bahkan Sasori, kakaknya sama sekali tidak bisa membedakannya.

Seketika itu, seringai nakal menghiasi wajah Naruto. Merasa bahwa Sasuke saingan yang selevel dengannya. "_Well_ _done, _Uchiha. _Let me give you a reward_" bisiknya nakal. Mata hitamnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tertarik dan tepat pada gerakan terakhir dansa mereka Naruto memajukan tubuhnya. Menarik dasi hitam Sasuke dan memiringkan wajahnya ketika wajah mereka berdua sudah hampir bertemu.

Cup!

Bersamaan dengan itu, lampu di lantai dansa tersebut mati diikuti dengan tepuk riuh semua orang —siluman— di sana karena pertunjukan utama sudah dimulai. Tampaknya mereka tidak menyadari sama sekali akan ciuman singkat pasangan SasuNaru yang hanya terjadi beberapa detik itu. Namun, meskipun hanya beberapa detik sepertinya dampak dari ciuman singkat bagi Sasuke sangat besar. Tubuhnya terasa berat untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Ia bahkan menganggap suara tepung tangan dan teriakan 'selamat ulang tahun' sebagai angin lalu.

Sedangkan Naruto?

Ia telah pergi, menghilang di balik bayangan tanpa seorang pun menyadarinya.

…

…

Huwaaa… Zie lelah nih.

Beberepa hari ini, tubuh Zie drop banget. Cepet lelah, cepet males. Buka laptop Cuma buat dengar lagu.

Jadi gomen banget pendek. Zie juga Cuma ngoreksi satu kali saja. Jadi jika ada typo dan kata-kata yang kurang 'ngena' jangan diambil hati.

Zie pengen hiatus bentar. Paling satu minggu lebih lah. Zie pengen istirahat. Pengen kembaliin berat badan Zie yang terjun bebas.

Oke, review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hay minna-san!

Zie datang lagi nih. Setelah masa-masa galau berakhir dan berat badan Zie akhirnya naik lagi, Zie ngebut nulis naskah fict Zie buat membayar hiatus Zie kemarin yang sebentar banget. Zie emang gak tahan jika inspirasi cerita di otak Zie tidak dikeluarkan.

Hmmm, untuk review chappy 6 rada-rada ngerti ya jalur ceritanya.

Orochimaru jadi penjahat lagi ceritanya. Gomen jika ada yang kesal jika Orochimaru jadi penjahat, lagi.

Jika ada yang bertanya dalam hati?

Bukankah Kyuubi pergi bereksperimen ke hutan kematian?

Hehehe… Zie lupa masukin ceritanya kemarin. Jadi Zie ceritain di sini, oke?

Etto, Kyuubi memang melakukan percobaan tapi tubuhnya melemah ketika Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Kitsune. Bukan hanya Kyuubi saja yang melemah, tapi semua keluarga Uzumaki. Mereka melemah bukan karena diambil kekuatannya atau apa, tapi sebagai tanda bahwa Kitsune sudah berhasil ditakhlukkan.

Alasan Naruto nyamar jadi Naruko karena Naruko nyelamatin hidupnya. Efek dari obat Orochimaru adalah mengeliminasi sehingga hanya satu orang yang hidup diantara Naruto dan Naruko dan yang hidup ternyata Naruto. Sebelum mati, Naruko berpesan untuk menjaga keluarganya, terutama Ibunya. Ibunya sendiri sampai sekarang masih tidur, karena kekuatannya habis untuk menghidupkan Naruko yang sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Lalu, karena tidak ingin Sara kecewa karena dia tidak bisa menghidupkan Naruko, akhirnya mayat Naruko Hitori sihir mirip Naruto pakai jutsu terlarang sehingga jasad Narutolah yang akhirnya ditemukan Yard (semacam polisi) dan dimakamkan.

Nah, efeknyanya lagi, Naruto yang berhasil hidup mendapatkan kekuatan dan memori Naruko sehingga ia memiliki dua kekuatan. Aroma tubuhnya juga berubah. Karena ingin menyembuhkan Sara, akhirnya Naruto melakukan beberapa rencana dengan Sasori dan mempelajari beberapa jutsu terlarang. Salah satunya cara membagi dua kekuatannya itu.

Oke, untuk penjelasannya lagi Zie sambung di cerita. Tentang rencana dan lain-lain juga Zie simpan dulu.

Terakhir, thanks buat yang review, yang fav, follow and baca fict Zie. Sudah lebih 3 ribu readers sejauh yang Zie lihat minggu lalu. Arigatou.

Topeng punya Zie06

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

M, T+

SasufemNaru slight Itakyuu, SasuSaku, GaafemNaruko

Romance, supernatural, fantasy, hurt, dll.

Semuanya hanyalah topeng. Tidak ada yang nyata di dunia ini. Karena semuanya hanyalah palsu. Aku pun sama. Kamu pun sama. Mereka pun sama. Kita hanya pemain dalam drama dengan topeng yang menyembunyikan jadi diri kita sebenarnya.

Abal, gaje, gila, stress, aneh, ajaib, gender bender, yaoi, yuri (?), straight, dll.

Happy reading minna-san

….

…..

Hutan lebat dengan pohon besar yang rimbun dan nyanyian perpaduan buruk gagak dengan burung hantu menjadi latar suasana yang mengiringi perjalanan Naruto menuju danau biru _favorite_nya. Gumaman lirih tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir tipis Naruto. Gaun tidur berwarna orange muda lembut dan jaket tebal sesekali bergerak pelan tertiup angin nakal.

"Telat!"

Naruto mendengus pelan, tanpa menatap pemuda bertudung yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon dengan kedua tangannya yang ia sedekapkan di dadanya.

"Hn" gumam Naruto singkat sembari melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti menuju danau biru yang sudah berada di depan matanya. Warna biru yang menjadi warna khas danau tersebut memang selalu membuat Naruto terpukamu. Warna yang begitu ia sukai setelah orange tentunya. Dengan cepat, Naruto melangkah dan berhenti tepat di bibir danau tersebut. Melepaskan sandalnya dan mencelupkan kakinya di danau tersebut. Rasa dingin nan segar langsung menyapa kulit putih Naruto.

Sedangkan, sosok pemuda tersebut hanya diam mengamati kegiatan Naruto. Tampaknya gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan keberadaannya sama sekali. "Merepotkan" desah pemuda itu kesal. Ia rela-rela datang ke sini, tengah malam bukan untuk dicueki. Terlebih lagi dicueki gadis pirang yang kemungkinan besar telah mencuri hatinya meskipun sampai sekarang ia belum uakin sepenuhnya.

"Hime!"

"…"

"Hime"

"…"

"Dobe!"

Naruto mendelik kesal. "Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme!" geram Naruto yang sangat benci dengan panggilan barunya yang berarti 'bodoh' tersebut.

Sosok pemuda itu menyeringai senang sembari melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Naruto yang tengah terduduk di bibir danau. Ikut mencelupkan kakinya ke danau yang dingin tersebut. "Berhenti mengacuhkanku!." Tegurnya datar.

"Bukankah perjanjiannya hanya untuk menemanimu, Tuan tanpa nama?" tanya Naruto ketus. Masih enggan menatap wajah sosok bertudung tersebut.

Sosok itu hanya mendengus pelan. "Dasar Dobe!" Ejeknya yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan tajam dari Naruto.

"Katakan lagi dan akan ada pertumpahan darah di sini!" ancam Naruto dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Mendesis berbahaya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kata 'hn' dari sosok tersebut.

"Dobe!" ejek sosok itu lagi yang langsung menimbulkan geraman kesal Naruto. Bukankah sudah ia katakan tadi untuk berhenti mengatainya Dobe?. Urat kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto. Membuatnya terlihat seperti dewi pencabut nyawa yang anehnya sama sekali tidak membuat sosok bertudung itu takut sama sekali.

"Teme, Mati kamu!" teriaknya yang langsung menyerang sosok itu cepat.

…..

….

Sakura, gadis _feminim_ berumur 17 tahun lebih itu terlihat tengah berbahagia. Ujian fisik di hutan kematian yang memakan waktu 3 hari sudah berlalu dua minggu yang lalu dan hari ini adalah hari dimana seluruh anggota penerima kartu emas mendapatkan hadiah atas perjuangan mereka dalam tes tersebut.

Hadiah yang diberikan kepala sekolah dan pemilik sekolah yaitu raja Uchiha sendiri tahun ini sangat bagus. Hadiah berlibur ke pavilion kerajaan uchiha yang terletak di tengah danau merah selama satu minggu. Danau yang katanya menyimpan banyak rahasia di dalamnya.

Membayangkan berlibur dengan segala kemewahan kelas atas bersama Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa dipastikan masuk peringkat 10 terbesar membuatnya sangat senang. Saking senangnya ia bahkan sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk berendam di kolam pribadinya meskipun waktu liburan mereka akan dilaksanakan 2 hari mendatang.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sudah berjanji akan membuat pemuda emo itu jatuh cinta padanya dalam satu minggu ini. Dan itu harus!

…

…..

Lain Sakura, lain lagi dengan Naruto. Jika Sakura sedang berbunga-bunga, Naruto malah sebaliknya. Aura hitam yang menguar sangat kentara di pagi hari menandakan sang pemilik Kitsune tengah dalam mode buruk. Sangat buruk. Bahkan, saking buruknya Sasori yang baru saja turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih memesan sarapan ke pelayan untuk diantarkan ke kamarnya.

Menghadapi Naruto yang sedang dalam mode monster —terlebih lagi saat ini Naruto memiliki kekuatan besar sang Kitsune— merupakan pilihan yang sangat buruk untuk keselamatan tubuh dan koleksi bonekanya.

"Brengsek!" Naruto mendesis dengan kertas yang menampilkan nilai ujian semesternya yang sudah lecek di tangannya.

BUR!

Kertas yang tadinya sudah lecek akhirnya berakhir di atas meja dengan api yang menjilatnya pelan. Naruto, pelaku pembakaran hanya terdiam sembari menatap kertas tersebut dalam diam. Meskipun dalam hatinya sudah merapalkan umpatan yang sama sekali tidak layak disebutkan di fict manapun.

…

….

"Kyuubi, mau kemana kamu?"

Kyuubi yang baru saja akan menaiki kereta kuda miliknya melirik Namikaze Minato, ayahnya yang tampaknya baru saja pulang dari pertemuannya dengan para pejabat kerajaan uchiha.

"Hn" balas Kyuubi ambigu, tidak ada tenaga untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya saat ini.

"Namikaze Kyuubi," Minato yang sudah kesal dengan sikap ketus sang anak kembali memanggilnya dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan. "tubuhmu masih terlalu lemah. Tinggallah di rumah hari ini!" lanjut sang ayah dengan nada memerintah meskipun terselip nada khawatir di sana.

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya kesal. "Demi apel merah, Otou-sama. Aku sudah beristirahat selama 2 minggu. bayangkan dua minggu, Tou-sama" balas Kyuubi kesal, seakan-akan dua minggu adalah waktu yang begitu sangat lama. Mendelik kesal kearah ayahnya yang menurutnya begitu berlebihan. Lagipula, ayolah. Ia bukanlah seorang tuan puteri yang akan bermalas-malasan hanya karena penyakit yang sampai sekarang belum ia mengerti penyebabnya.

Yang ia tahu bahwa pagi itu, ia merasa tubuhnya melemah dan setelahnya ia mendapatkan dirinya tertidur di kamarnya dengan beberapa balutan perban. Sepertinya ia pingsan dan terjatuh dari pohon yang cukup tinggi sehingga menyebabkan tubuhnya sedikit cedera.

"Tapi, Kyuubi—"

Minato menghentikan ucapannya ketika tangan Kyuubi terangkat. Menandakan ia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari sang ayah.

"_Ittekimasu_, Otou-sama" ucap Kyuubi yang kemudian pergi menaiki kereta kuda miliknya itu.

…

…..

Dua hari kemudian…

**SKIP TIME**

…..

Pagi ini, bisa dikatakan pagi yang indah. Dimana langit cerah, awan putih lembut dan panas matahari yang bersinar sangat hangat. Sakura, gadis manis dengan mata emeraldnya itu tengah duduk manis di salah satu kursi di taman depan sekolah dengan tenang.

Di sampingnya, sudah duduk Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata dan Neji. Mereka berlima berkumpul di taman tersebut bukan tanpa tujuan. Oh, tentu saja mereka memiliki tujuan. Mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu berlibur mereka hanya untuk berkumpul di taman sekolah saat ini, bukan?

Tujuannya tentu saja untuk liburan bersama yang memang selalu mereka lakukan dikarenakan 'keharusan' sebagai penerima 10 nilai tertinggi di sekolah mereka.

"Mereka lama sekali" keluh Kiba sembari melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lebih 10 menit. Itu berarti, teman mereka yang lainnya sudah telat 10 menit dari waktu janjian yang sudah ditentukan.

"Ohayou"

Ino dan Sai datang satu menit kemudian. Menyapa kelima temannya itu santai tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kesal dari kelima temannya tersebut.

"Ohayou"

Setelah mereka, Sasori datang lima menit lebih lama dibandingkan pasangan Saino yang tentu saja dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari teman-temannya. Dan seperti biasa, Sasori hanya menanggapi tatapan kesal teman-temannya itu dengan tatapan datar khasnya.

"Kamu lama, Sasori" protes Kiba kesal, menunjuk Sasori tepat di hidung bangir Sasori mengingat dirinya adalah anggota yang pertama kali datang.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Sorry. Tadi menjemput anggota baru" ucapnya yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari semua temannya. Terlebih lagi Kiba yang langsung menaikkan alisnya. Karena 11 tahun mereka sekolah —6 tahun SD, 3 tahun SMP— baru kali ini ada anggota baru.

"Anggota baru?" beo Kiba bingung.

Sasori tersenyum sembari menoleh ke belakang, menatap seorang gadis berkamata tebal dengan celana jeans dan kaos putih polos bertulis _'I don't care' _yang berlari cukup cepat ke arah mereka.

"Dia kan…"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Cewek cupu itu…"

…

…

"Pokoknya aku tidak terima" Sakura berteriak kesal. Menatap Sasori yang tengah duduk santai di atas sofa mahal. Tampaknya sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang sedari tadi mengamuk tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Tenangkan dirimu" ucap Ino menenangkan. Sama seperti Sakura, Ino tidak menyangka gadis yang memiliki kasta paling rendah di sekolahnya mampu menyaingi mereka dan masuk dalam 10 besar. Bahkan, sampai melebihi peringkatnya sendiri.

"Tapi, Ino. Aku tidak terima. Waktu tes fisik gadis cupu itu hanya berlindung di belakang Sasuke-kun!." Protes Sakura sembari menunjuk Naruto yang kini malah asik menyeruput teh mahal yang disajikan pelayan pavilion Uchiha beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Meskipun begitu, ia tetap sah menjadi anggota kelas SA, Sakura" celetuk Neji tiba-tiba diikuti dengan anggukan kepala Hinata di sampingnya.

Sakura yang mendengar semua temannya lebih berpihak ke Naruto, gadis cupu lemah yang hanya berlindung pada Sasuke hanya menggeram kesal. Tangannya terkepal keras dengan matanya yang menyorot tajam Naruto yang tentu saja sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto takut sama sekali. Ia malah tampaknya cuek bebek dengan tatapan membunuh Sakura ataupun lirikan tertarik semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya kecuali Sasori tentunya.

"Jadi anda tidak menerima keberadaan saya, Nona Haruno?" Naruto yang tadinya anteng-anteng saja akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Meletakkan cangkir teh yang tadi dipegangnya ke meja dengan anggun. Memutar kuping cangkir itu ke samping dengan gaya seorang bangsawan, sukses membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terperangah kaget. Naruto gadis cupu yang sudah jelas bukan bangsawan bisa bersikap seperti bangsawan, siapa sih yang tidak terperangah?

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sakura balik, menatap Naruto tajam.

Sejenak, Naruto terdiam sebelum senyuman tipis tercetak di bibirnya. "Sepertinya ya," jawab Naruto santai sembari membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya yang melorot. "tapi sayang sekali peraturan sudah jelas mengatakan jika murid yang mendapatkan nilai 10 teratas masuk kelas SA. Jadi saya berharap mulai sekarang anda membiasakan diri terhadap kehadiran saya. Haruskah saya mengingatkan jika saya memiliki peringkat dua di kelas ini?" lanjutnya dengan senyuman manis yang ia buat-buat. Sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kamu…"

Sakura sudah akan melayangkan tamparan keras jika saja sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Mata emerald itu menoleh, mempertemukannya dengan mata hitam dengan surai merah menyala yang menatapnya datar.

"Hentikan!" perintah Sasori masih memegang tangan Sakura.

"Sasori benar. Hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu Sakura" timpal Shikamaru yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya akibat kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan Sakura.

Sakura yang kesal langsung menghentakkan tangannya sehingga langsung terlepas dari pegangan Sasori. Mata emeraldnya berkilat marah. "Ada apa dengan kalian, hah?" bentaknya sembari menatap semua temannya yang sejak awal tampaknya biasa-biasa saja dengan kehadiran Naruto, gadis cupu yang bodoh tersebut.

Neji menghela nafas berat. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi, Sakura. Sekeras-kerasnya kamu protes, Naruto tetap sah menjadi murid SA. Meskipun ketika pengambilan nilai, ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Sasuke yang bertindak sendirian." Jelas Neji yang langsung membuat Sakura semakin murka. Sangat murka. Wajahnya memerah padam dengan cairan bening yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

"Terserah kalian!" teriak Sakura keras, menendang meja teh Naruto dan berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur kembali, Sasori, Neji, Kiba, Sai, Ino dan Hinata yang setelah menghela nafas berat kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing serta Naruto yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan tanpa seorang pun menyadarinya.

'Rasakan itu, Haruno' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Ara, sepertinya Naruto pendendam sekali.

…

…

**Malam harinya…**

"Dimana yang lain?"

Neji yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata yang tengah membaca buku novelnya.

Ino, gadis pirang yang tadi menanyai perihal teman-temannya yang telat datang ke ruang makan sontak mengerutkan dahinya. Mata biru abu-abunya menatap beberapa bangku kosong yang seharusnya sudah diisi, mengingat jam makan malam sudah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu.

Di dalam ruang makan tersebut hanya ada Neji, Hinata, Sai dan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Shikamaru—yang menurutnya tengah tertidur entah dimana—, Naruto—gadis cupu yang secara mengejutkan mampu menyaingi nilai Naruko yang selalu absen dalam acara liburan—, Sasori —yang secara mengejutkan turut absen—, Sakura —yang tentu saja masih kesal dengan mereka—, Sasuke —yang baru saja datang sejam yang lalu—, dan Kiba —yang seharusnya datang paling awal— tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Hah!" Gadis itu mendesah berat yang kemudian lebih memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sai yang tampak sibuk dengan buku sketsanya. Sepertinya ia akan menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk mengantarkan makan malam untuk mereka.

….

….

Angin malam yang begitu dingin menembus kulit coklat Shikamaru yang kini terbuka. Namun, pemuda yang memiliki mata hitam mirip kuaci tersebut tampak tidak telalu memperdulikannya. Ia tetap bandel memakai baju kaos hitam miliknya tanpa harus memakai jaket untuk melindungi dirinya dari bahaya masuk angin.

Sedangkan Kiba yang sejak tadi duduk tidak jauh darinya hanya terdiam dengan matanya yang menatap langit yang dipenuhi awal gelap, lekat.

"Apa kamu masih belum percaya, Shika?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba ataupun sekedar melirik siluman anjing itu. Ia hanya menatap pemandangan indah danau merah dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ia memang belum percaya sepenuhnya. Otaknya mengatakan jika bukan Naruko yang melakukannya, hanya saja perasaannya mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

"Apa menurutmu pelakunya adalah orang lain, Shika?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru balik. Mata kuacinya sekarang menatap Kiba.

"Apa mungkin ada _half blood _lain yang sekolah di sana? Bukankah Sasori kembaran Naruko? Apa mungkin di…."

"Sasori tidak mungkin. Ketika kejadian, Sasori sedang mengerjakan _project _denganku. Lagipula, bukankah dulu kamu mengatakan jika aroma tubuh Sasori berbeda dengan aroma tubuh pelakunya?" potong Shikamaru cepat. Mengacak rambut nanasnya kesal. Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk menyelidiki, ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Ia hanya mendapatkan petunjuk yang membuatnya berputar dalam lingkaran setan tanpa ujung.

Ups, Kiba hanya menyengir. Lupa dengan perkataannya dulu.

"Hah! Sudahlah. Sepertinya memang benar pelakunya hanya hewan buas!" desah Shikamaru akhirnya. Meskipun ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai alibi tersebut.

Kiba tersenyum senang. "Kamu benar, Shika. Lagipula Itachi-sama sudah mengatakan kepada pihak Uzumaki jika pelakunya adalah binatang buas" balas Kiba membenarkan. Menepuk pelan pundak Shikamaru dan berlalu pergi. Setidaknya ia memerlukan asupan gizi yang cukup agar cacing di perutnya tidak berisik lagi.

…..

…..

Jika Sakura sedang ngambek, Shikamaru sedang bingung, Naruto malah tengah dalam suasana _mood _yang bagus. Meskipun langit biru kesukaannya tertutup awan hitam yang siap melepaskan bebannya kapan saja, Naruto tetap dalam _mood _yang baik. Sukses membuat Sasori yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya menghela nafas berat.

Adiknya itu memang jarang dalam posisi _mood_ yang bagus. Hidup dan tumbuh bersama sejak kecil sudah mengajarkan Sasori tentang banyak hal mengenai semua hal tentang Naruto.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, Imouto. Kamu membuatku takut" sindir Sasori sinis.

Naruto yang mendengar sindiran Sasori hanya mendengus kesal. Kakaknya itu memang sangat pintar membuatnya kesal, pikirnya. "So, apa yang Nii-sama lakukan di kamarku malam ini?" tanya Naruto meletakkan cangkir teh yang tadi ia pegang ke atas nakas kecil di sampingnya.

"Ah" Sasori akhirnya sadar akan tujuannya pergi ke kamar adiknya itu. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Naru" lanjutnya sembari merogoh saku jaketnya.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran, melirik 'sesuatu' yang tengah dirogoh kakaknya itu.

Sasori yang mendengar pertanyaan tertarik sang adik hanya tersenyum misterius. Menambah kesan 'misterius' dari benda yang masih tidak terlihat wujudnya itu.

"Buku _diary_?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika benda misterius tersebut dikeluarkan Sasori. "Nii-sama tidak mengajakku untuk membaca _diary_ orang lain, bukan?" lanjutnya bertanya dengan tatapan menuduh.

Sasori mendesah, "Bukan. Tentu saja bukan, _baka_ Imouto" jawabnya membuka buku _diary_ tersebut yang ditandai oleh sebuah daun kering. "Baca!." perintahnya menyodorkan buku tersebut ke Naruto.

_Ketika bulan merah menampakkan diri. Angin berhenti berderu dan suara binatang menghilang, bunga kuncup akan mekar. Bunga mekar yang hanya diperuntukan untuk sang raja._

Naruto semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

Raja?

Bunga?

Bulan merah?

"Apa maksudnya, Nii-sama?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasori mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, menyentil dahi Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan pekikan sakit dari si empu dahi.

"_Ittai_. Sakit _baka_!" protes Naruto sembari mengelus bekas penyiksaan sang kakak yang tidak berperi ke-Naruto-an.

"Itu _diary_ milik Uzumaki Rin. Penerus klan Uzumaki pertama. Uzumaki Rin mendapatkan kekuatan Kitsune ketika berumur 15 tahun sehingga ketika berumur 17 tahun ia diharuskan untuk melakukan ritual supaya ia sah menjadi penerus ketua klan pertama" jelas Sasori panjang lebar sembari melirik ekspresi adiknya yang masih datar.

"Ritual apa maksudnya? Bukankah aku hanya harus mengalahkan Kitsune untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Benar. Tetapi, kamu tidak bisa menjadi ketua klan yang sah jika kamu tidak melakukan ritual tersebut karena kamu belum dikatakan dewasa, Naru"

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Lalu, ritual apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto malas. Mata biru safirnya menatap Sasori yang berdehem pelan. "Perlu minum Nii-sama?" tanya Naruto lagi ketika kakaknya itu terlihat gugup.

"Ah, tidak perlu." Tanggap Sasori masih gugup. Mata hitamnya bergerak ke sana ke mari dengan tidak sabar. Sontak, membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ada yang tidak beres, begitulah pikir gadis Uzumaki tersebut.

"Nii-sama" panggil Naruto sedikit keras. Sedikit kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya yang tiba-tiba aneh. Sebegitu menakutkankah ritualnya, batin Naruto dalam hati.

Ia mulai membayangkan ribuan ritual aneh yang pernah ia baca. Contohnya saja ritual harus mandi bunga tujuh rupa, atau bersemedi di gunung entah-apa-itu berhari-hari atau juga mengiris tangan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cawan emas. Apakah ritual seperti itu?

"Ne, Naru. Ketika kamu berumur 17 tahun, kamu harus melakukan ritual," Sasori kembali terdiam sembari kedua jarinya bergerak, menggambar sebuah gambar di udara yang entah apa itu. Sukses, membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "kamu tau kan, _seks_" lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Membahas hal yang memang cukup tabu dikalangan bangsawan muda seperti mereka memang bukan keahliannya.

"Oh. Aku kira apa" desah Naruto lega sembari tertawa pelan. Setidaknya ia tidak disuruh mengiris tangannya sendiri atau bertemu makhluk halus yang memang membuatnya merinding hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja. "Lalu, dengan siapa aku bermain seks?" tanyanya lagi yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan _horror_ dari Sasori.

"Kamu tidak kaget, Naru?" tanya Sasori pelan, nyaris setengah berbisik.

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

Sasori mendesah berat. "Kamu harus ber_seks_ dengan laki-laki yang pertama kali kamu cium, Naru!"

Hening.

Naruto entah sejak kapan terdiam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Gerakan tangannya yang hendak mengambil cangkir teh miliknya mengambang di udara. Namun, tampaknya hal itu sama sekali tidak ditangkap oleh mata Sasori karena kali ini Sasori tengah sibuk membuka lembaran kertas _diary_ yang begitu using di tangannya.

"Tentu saja kamu bisa melakukannya kapan saja. Jika kamu mau, kalian bisa berciuman saat umurmu tepat 17 tahun. Nii yakin itu lebih bagus. Bukan begitu, Naru?" celoteh Sasori tenang tanpa mengetahui jika gadis yang diajaknya bicara sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

Sasori tersenyum tipis di balik buku _diary_nya. Masih belum sadar dengan perubahan _atmosphere _diantara mereka berdua. "Dan tenang saja. Nanti Nii akan bicarakan dengan Gaara masalah hal ini. Jadi kamu tenang sa—"

"Nii-sama" panggil Naruto memotong ucapan Sasori.

"Ya, Naru?" tanggap Sasori yang kini telah meletakkan buku _diary_ tersebut di atas nakas dekat cangkir teh Naruto. Mata hitamnya menatap adiknya lembut. Ia mungkin sedikit gugup dengan ritual ini, batin Sasori mengerti.

Naruto menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan tenang. Mata birunya kemudian menatap Sasori dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Jadi, Naru akan melakukan ritual dengan pemuda yang Naru cium pertama kali?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Benar"

Naruto menghirup nafas panjang untuk kedua kalinya dan menghembuskannya kembali. "Sebenarnya," Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengatakan, "Naru pernah berciuman"

Sasori masih memamerkan senyumannya lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Kadang-kadang Gaara memang—"

"Bukan Gaara, tetapi Sasuke" potong Naruto yang langsung membuat anak sulung Uzumaki Sara dan Akasuna Hitori tersebut terbelalak kaget dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"APA?! KAMU BERCIUMAN DENGAN SASUKE, NARUTO?" teriak Sasori histeris yang entah kenapa mengingatkan author pada sinetron yang pernah author tonton dulu. Penuh adegan yang entah kenapa terlalu mendramatisir.

Yare, yare!

….

….

Tok! Tok!

Sakura yang saat ini tengah menutupi dirinya di dalam selimut tebal miliknya mengeram kesal. Melirik pintu kamarnya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ah, kamu Ino" desah Sakura malas. Membiarkan gadis pirang yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak kecil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Masih marah, Sakura?" tanya Ino tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya. Tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Ino yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. "Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"

Ino tersenyum tipis yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang _queen_ _size_ milik Sakura.

"Apa kamu kamu lakukan di sini, Ino?" Sakura menyedekapkan tangan ke dadanya. Sama sekali tidak berminat dengan kunjungan mendadak temannya itu.

Ino yang ditanyai hal itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku rasa kamu perlu minta maaf, Sakura" ucap Ino _to the point_.

Sakura yang dikatai itu langsung menyipitkan matanya. "Maaf? Kepada siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

"Tentu saja kepada Naruto, Sakura. Kamu berhutang maaf padanya" jelas Ino yang langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Sakura. Tidak bisakah ia tidak membicarakan makhluk kuning, cupu dan ketus itu untuk saat ini?, pikir Sakura kesal.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Semua yang kukatakan tadi adalah kenyataan, Ino" elak Sakura berang.

"Tentu saja ada, Sakura. Kamu membuatnya kesal. Seharusnya, kamu ingat siapa dirimu, Sakura. Kamu ini seorang tuan puteri. Tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu meskipun itu kenyataan" sungut Ino kesal akan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang selalu kekanak-kanakan jika menyangkut harga diri dan tentu saja Sasuke. Ia memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi ketika ujian fisik terjadi, karena sejak ujian dimulai, ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan kelompok Naruto maupun kelompok Sakura.

Hanya saja, jika Sakura mengamuk dan bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti tadi, pasti hal tersebut tidak jauh dari kata harga diri seorang tuan puteri dan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kamu tau, Ino. Si cupu itu sangat genit. Dia sengaja berlagak lemah supaya dilindungi Sasuke! Jika kamu menjadiku, kamu pasti tau rasanya" teriak Sakura berang yang sukses membuat Ino mendesah berat.

Tuh kan, benar! Pasti tidak jauh dari kata Sasuke. Sakura memang sangat memuja Sasuke. Bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil membuat Ino sangat mengerti Sakura. Saking mengertinya, ia bahkan rela mundur dari persaingan mendapatkan cinta Sasuke dan lebih memilih Sai yang memang menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu di pesta beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Sakura. Naruto itu yatim piatu dan bukan seorang bangsawan. Lagipula, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Naruto. Seorang bangsawan tidak bisa menikah dengan rakyat jelata. Hukum dunia bawah sudah jelas tertulis. Dan terlebih lagi, satu tahun lagi kalian akan menikah. Mengapa kamu terlalu paranoid sekali, sih" keluh Ino memijat batang hidungnya. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis _pink_ di depannya itu.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam. Di dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Ino.

"Pokoknya," Ino bangkit dari duduknya. Menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. "minta maaflah padanya, oke?" lanjutnya yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

….

….

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Mata emeraldnya yang indah menatap lorong pavilion Uchiha dengan seksama, berusaha untuk merekam jalan mana yang ia ambil tadi. Lucu rasanya jika seorang tuan puteri sepertinya sampai tersesat di dalam pavilion yang tidak terlalu besar baginya itu.

"Lantai dua, lorong ketiga paling ujung" gumamnya berusaha mengingat petunjuk dimana kamar Naruto yang tadi diberitahukan oleh seorang pelayan padanya.

Kamar Naruto memang tidak menyatu dengan kamar teman-temannya yang lain. Kamar Naruto berada di lantai dua dan terletak di ujung lorong. Sedangkan kamarnya berada di lantai tiga, berdekatan dengan kamar Sasuke. Sedangkan kamar teman-temannya yang lain berada di lantai empat dan berderetan.

"Ah, kamar itu" desah Sakura lega ketika melihat cahaya lampu kamar Naruto yang masih menyala. Sakura semakin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tersebut sebelum kakinya tiba-tiba mendadak berhenti. Mulutnya menganga lebar dengan air mata yang menggenang siap turun dari pelupuk matanya kapan saja.

"Apa? Sasuke-kun dan cupu itu? Tidak mungkin!"

Sakura dengan cepat memutar arahnya dan berlari cepat meninggalkan niatnya tadi untuk meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

…..

…..

To be continued…

Pertanyaan?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura selanjutnya?

Apakah penyamaran Naruto terbongkar?

Apa ada yang bisa memberi Zie saran?

Karena Zie mulai kuliah, jadi Zie harus menabung cerita Zie sedikit demi sedikit biar kegiatan belajar mengajar di kampus tidak terganggu.

Zie juga punya project fict baru. Multichap lagi sih. Fict baru Zie pasaran, tapi kalau gak di publish, rasanya ada yang mengganjal gitu.

Hehehe… kalau udah jadi fict baru Zie, dibaca ya!

Etto, Zie mau focus ke pasangan SasuNaru vs SasuSaku dulu yah.

Chapter depan juga fokusnya ke pasangan ini. mungkin kalau memungkinkan Zie masukin Gaara, mungkin.

Jujur, Zie kehilangan arah jalan cerita gara-gara banyak yang mau fict ini berakhir Happy ending. ada saran yang membangun?

Oke, berniat review guys?


End file.
